Emotions
by Kaedan Keeney
Summary: Edward tries to protect Bella by doing everything possible. But when Bella ends up in the hands of a ravenous vampire, what should be expected? Besides the dreams she's having and her sudden urge for blood, what else could go wrong? LAST CHAP UP!
1. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer:** It'd be amazing if anyone could mistake my work for the doings of one Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. Based on the book 'Twilight', I own nothing but my imagination and things you do not recognize.

_This is pretty much my first fan-fic. Please be generous. I know I'm not the greatest but all you're great support would be appreciated. :D. Thanks. So this is pretty much supposed to be my own version of New Moon. I obviously am no where near as talented as Stephenie Meyer but you know, I try. Ha-ha. I'd appreciate if you'd review also being kind. So this pretty much picks up on Bella's birthday, just as SM said New Moon would. Enjoy folks_.

**Emotions**

* * *

**Happy Birthday**

It was hot. Now I mean, it was pretty much nothing compared to the weather in Phoenix, but it was hot. I rolled down the window of the shiny silver Volvo in which I resided in the passenger seat and let my hair flow around my face in the wind. I heard a soft chuckle to my left and turned to look at my beautiful Greek God with a smile plastered on my face.

"You look absolutely gorgeous with your hair dancing around your face like that Bella," Edward said as the blush crept into my cheeks.

He smiled and gently brushed his fingertips across my cheek as he usually did when I found myself blushing.

Edward Cullen; the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. The sweetest guy—strictly speaking—anyone would, actually _could_ ever meet. Sure, he was a little overprotective but that's just because he cares about me. Not that it bugs me or anything, I mean, I'd probably be dead right now if it wasn't for Edward. And I love him for it with every part of my body and soul. My still human body at that. You see, Edward isn't like every other seventeen year old guy at Forks High School. For one he can run at an inhuman speed and never trip, two he's probably one of the strongest people I know (besides Emmett of course), and three he thirsts for my sweet scented, inevitable blood but he refuses to change me.

"I don't know why you just won't do it!" I remembered, from our conversation two weeks earlier.

"You know _exactly_ why I won't do that to you Bella!" he had said reaching for my hands and placing them on his stone cold face. "Do you think I could live with the regret of knowing that I have taken everything from you? Your life, your family, your dreams?"

"Edward don't you get it? You are my life. I love you with everything I have. I'm willing to do this to be with you forever and give up everything I'd ever dreamed of before. This is my only dream. How can you take that away from me?" I'd been using this approach for quite some time now but it didn't seem as if he'd crack. Edward had glared at me with such hate in that one moment that I hadn't brought up the subject again.

At the memory of our previous fight my face twisted in confusion and sadness and Edward has chose that moment to look at me from the drivers seat of the Volvo.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a slightly confused frown on his face.

I quickly changed my face expression and smiled sincerely, trying to reply in a normal voice. "Just thinking, that's all."

He wasn't buying it. "Bella is there something we should be talking about?"

I deeply urged to scream at him and tell him exactly how I felt about him changing me. How I wanted to be a part of the Cullen family. I didn't care if I'd be immortal and have to spend the rest of my life as a blood-sucking monster. I just wanted to be with him.

I settled on giving him a reassuring smile and taking his cold hand into mine. I resided to looking out of my window at the colored autumn leaves falling from the many trees. This was probably one of the last days to be expecting this kind of weather in Forks and I wasn't giving up a single minute of it. It was a wonderful day to have had my birthday on and I couldn't have asked for any more. One small thing had been bothering me though. Not like it really made a difference to me because I loved him all the same, but Edward had forgotten. I'd tried my best not to look hurt this morning when he'd picked me up for school, his usual self with his shiny car waiting in the driveway. No card, no note, not even a simple 'Happy Birthday Bella,' with a kiss on the cheek. I had not expected this at all.

We drove quietly at an extremely high speed for about another minute before reaching the unmarked, unpaved path leading up to his house. I gave him a confused look.

"I thought you were bringing me home. Charlie will be angry if I'm late again." I said simply not convincing myself, or Edward that I'd rather go home.

"Charlie's been taken care of, don't you worry," he replied as a smirk played across his lips.

I really enjoyed the company of the Cullens. They really cared about me and I always felt welcome in their home. Apart from them being vampires, they were a really laidback loving family. I'd found they all enjoyed themselves when I was around also, with the exception of Rosalie, but even she was coming around. I truly loved the Cullens with all my heart and definitely wouldn't mind spending centuries upon centuries with them.

We'd pulled into the front drive of the hundred year old faded white house and came to a complete stop. Before I'd even had time to unbuckle my seat belt Edward had my door open and was gently pulling on my hand.

"Hurry Bella, I have a surprise for you."

I looked up at him and quickly pulled my hair back up into a pony tail. "What sort of surprise?" I asked while catching the strands of hair that were falling out of my grasp.

"You'll see inside." He said with a sly smirk on his lips.

He gently tugged at my arm and stopped abruptly at his doorstep turning to me quickly.

"Bella, what's your favorite color today?" he asked simply.

"Pink," I answered and before I could say another word he interrupted me.

"Is topaz still your favorite stone?" he asked with a slight look of amusement in his eyes.

"You know it is Edward." I said giving him a twisted look of confusion. "Now will you please tell me why you're asking me all these ridiculous questions on your doorstep?"

He turned me gently towards the door and placed his cool hands over my eyes. I heard the old door creek open with one push of Edward's hand.

"No peaking," he said simply as he guided me further into the room pushing me gently from behind.

"Ready?" he asked me with a slightly amused tone in his voice.

Before I had a chance to answer Edward pulled his hand away from my eyes and I jumped nearly a foot into the air as his whole family jumped out at me from behind furniture.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted in unison smiling lovingly at me.

I looked up at Edward wide eyed with a huge smile on my face in disbelief. This whole time I'd thought he'd totally forgotten about my birthday, but that little devil was planning this all along.

Alice swiftly glided over to me and nearly toppled me over giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"Happy Birthday Bella! I almost died_ again _not being able to spill the secret to you!" Alice said excitedly as she handed me a gift wrapped in a deep pink paper. "Open it."

I sat down on the leather couch in the middle of the living room and looked up at them all. They were eagerly waiting for me to open up the present Alice had handed me but before I could help it a tear dropped from the corner of my eye. They all looked at me with a slight frown, probably wondering what they had done wrong.

"Do you not like it Bella?" Esme asked me simply.

"Of course I like it!" I nearly shouted at her, "This is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me! I've never met people as generous as you guys and…just thanks for everything!" I said quickly at a loss for words as more tears rushed down my face happily.

The five vampires looked around at each other and started laughing at my unexpected outburst. I joined in after a few moments realizing how silly it must have been to have a human girl crying over nothing in their living room.

I turned back to the present in my hands after a couple more seconds of uncontrolled laughter when I heard a voice from the top of the staircase leading to the bedrooms.

"What's the babbling bimbo crying about this time?" Rosalie asked from the position she stood.

"Lay off it Rose," Edward said with a demanding voice and forceful look in his eye.

"Hmph." Rosalie turned around and made her way back up the stairs with a look in her eyes that looked next to tears although I knew she could not cry.

Emmett quickly mumbled something too fast for me to understand and placed a black box on the table then quickly ran up the stairs after Rosalie. I looked around at the family with a concerned look and my eyebrows raised.

"Is it a bad idea that I'm here today?" I asked worriedly due to Rosalie's outbreak.

"Of course not sweetie, Rosalie is just having a hard time…adjust I'll say to you being human and in our house." Esme answered with a smile.

"I'd trade with her any day," I mumbled although I knew every person in the room had heard.

Edward shot me a glance then quickly eased back up into a smile. "Open your present baby, we're getting impatient."

I turned back to the perfectly wrapped pink box on my lap and began to tear at it. After picking off the paper and opening the frighteningly white box underneath I gasped as I stared at the most beautiful white sundress I'd even seen. I picked it up carefully in my hands and looked at it closely. It had tiny white jewels attached down the side and a tie at the front. It was the most beautiful dress I've ever had the pleasure to own. I looked up at Alice with a big smile and jumped into her already opened arms.

"Thank you so much Alice! I absolutely adore it!" I said.

"No problem Bella, you know how much I just love shopping for you. It was screaming your name the moment I saw it." She said with a proud smile across her face.

I sat back down on the couch and suddenly had a card pushed into my hand. "From Carlisle and I," Esme said happily as she handed me the card.

I opened the card swiftly in one rip of the envelope and pulled out a plain pink and white piece of cardboard. I quickly read over the happy birthday note written inside and looked at the plastic card that had fallen out. I read it and realized it as a gift card for one of the popular department stores located in Port Angeles. I glanced at the amount on the card and nearly dropped it.

"Esme," I said quietly, "You know I can't accept this!"

She looked at me brightly with her beautiful face and put her hand up, "You know our money is pretty much yours now dear, accept it. It was a gift."

I smiled at her appreciatively and accepted the black box now being pressed into my lap.

"This is from me and Emmett." Jasper stated from his place beside Alice as he looked at me with an adoringly calming smile.

I quickly pulled back the black paper eager to see what the two boys had gotten me. Inside the box were three new books. Ones I hadn't seen before but from the cover I knew they were loaded with horror stories of vampires. I smiled and laughed at their gift and knew I'd enjoy reading the books dearly and pointing out to them all the mistakes clearly written on the pages.

I turned to where Edward was standing behind me expecting to find his pale face looking at me. I was startled to see that he wasn't there, as I'd thought he'd been the whole time. I turned to the rest of his family and stood to give them all hugs.

"Thank you guys very much for all these gifts. This has been the best birthday ever!" I reached the last vampire and went to throw my arms around his neck, then remembering Jasper's request that I not get too close to him. He took his hand and gently ran his hand down my face and smiled.

"Be sure to thank Emmett for me okay Jasper?" I said to him.

"Sure thing buttercup." He said as he took Alice's hand and walked them both towards the staircase. Alice turned around to me and gave me a quick wink and a smile.

I turned around quickly expecting to see Carlisle and Esme still standing in their original places only to find that they had also disappeared. I began taking my gifts and putting them all into a pile while cleaning the wrapping paper when the softly struck keys of a piano reached my ears. I smiled slowly as I recognized the tune being played as Edward's sweet song that I loved so much.

I turned around to find my sweet Edward sitting at the grand white piano hitting the keys of the keyboard with such grace that it was hard to believe he was inhuman. I quickly walked over to the piano bench, tripping only once, and sat down next to Edward. I closed my eyes enjoying the swift flow of the music and felt Edward turn towards me.

"Are you having a good day Bella?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Of course Edward, although I thought you'd forgotten my birthday…" I said trailing off.

Edwards smile grew ten times wider then it had been, "Well that's the whole point silly, I wanted tonight to be a surprise for you."

I smiled back at him and threw my arms around his middle and rested my head on his shoulder. "You're basically the best Edward."

He slowed his playing down and I noticed that the beautiful song was coming to a close. After the last key was struck I sighed deeply with a crooked smile on my face.

"Thanks Edward."

"Anything for you." he said as he quickly stood pulling me up beside him. "Are you ready for your real gift?"

My eyes lit up and I gently reached up to pull his head closer to mine slowly placing a kiss on his lips. "You didn't have to get my anything Edward, you're all I need." I said speaking more so to his lips.

He held me out at arms length. "Of course I had to get you something, you're my girl."

He took my hand and eagerly pulled me along up the stairs. He was worse then a little kid on Christmas obviously excited to give me my gift. We passed the many rooms leading to Edwards, and finally stopped at the end of the hall. "I want you to close your eyes with no peaking Bella."

I closed my eyes tightly and felt Edward's eyes on my making sure I was doing as I was told. He grasped my hand tightly and led me into his bedroom. When I felt I was standing in the middle of it and I'd heard him close the door, I felt his cool breath against me ear.

"Open your eyes," he whispered quietly.

I slowly cracked my eyes open and was dazzled by the sight in front of me. There were shelves of books beyond books sitting right in front me. It was like heaven; except better due to the presence of the love of my life. Edward led my shocked body to a small leather armchair that had been added to the room and pulled me onto his lap.

"There's something special I wanted to show you."

From the lowest shelf he pulled out a big black photo album bound with ribbon. On the front was a painted picture of what I recognized as our meadow. It was stunningly gorgeous. It felt as if I was at the meadow looking around me at the greening trees and the sprouting flowers. I drew my eyes away from the beautiful painting and slowly opened up the album. The first page was a picture of me and then a picture of Edward, both facing each other with a heart in the middle. Both of our smiling faces looked so happy in that one captured picture and I remembered the event immediately. It was the only time I'd spent with him during the summer with a camera and we'd enjoyed every second of it. Alice sat on the grass snapping pictures at us every chance she got, never leaving a second out. I turned the pages of the photo album and noticed that all the pictures we're from that one amazing day that I had been lucky to share with the people I loved.

I got to the middle of the album when the tears started falling. I can never seem to control them. They just always come. I turned the page once more to find that the next page was completely blank. I turned the page again to find the same thing with the next one.

I looked up to Edward with confusing eyes and he gave a soft chuckle. "Those pages are for the rest of the times we have together Bella. You mean so much to me and I love you more then you could ever imagine."

I looked deeply into his eyes and let the tears fall. I knew this was a special moment, I knew it was probably one of the happiest moments of my life so far, so I have no clue why I brought myself to say it.

"So why won't you change me?"

His expression immediately changed, and in that second when I saw his eyes flash in anger I knew I'd definitely said that wrong thing. He gently slid me off his lap got up and leaned his head against the wall. After a few minutes of an awkward silence and my constant crying he came over to me and scooped me up into his arms.

"Bella how many times do we have to argue about this? You know what my answer is, and I'm sticking with it. It's not a matter of how much I love you or how much you mean to me." He said looking sincerely deep into my eyes.

I nodded and sniffled as he brought his hands to my face to wipe away my tears. I knew he hated when I cried. But sometimes I just couldn't help it. First they'd been happy tears from the gift he'd gotten me…but when his eyes looked so angry I'd gotten scared. I leaned into his chest and rested my head where his heart would have been as he gently stroked my hair.

"Did I scare you Bella?" he asked quietly almost scared for my answer.

"Of course not," I lied but I knew I didn't get it past him.

"I'll try not to get so upset over it next time," he said slowly, "The last thing I want is for my dear Bella to be scared of me."

He tickled my sides being extra careful to not use all his strength and I couldn't help but giggle. I took his solid face into my hands and looked at him and smiled, "I love you Edward Cullen." I said with as much passion and sincerity as I could.

"As I do you Isabella Swan," he said while placing a soft kiss on the tip of my nose.

I lay comfortably in his arms for a few more minutes before he reached over and selected the nearest book on the closest shelf. "Read to me Bella?"

I took the book from his hands and opened it. The smell of a brand new book that's never been opened reached my nose and I inhaled deeply. I started reading the first couple of sentences and then recognized the book as my favorite. u Pride and Prejudice. /u I'd quickly read through the first five pages then looked up to see Edward with his eyes clothes breathing deeply. He noticed the pause in my reading and looked down at me happily.

"You smell exquisitely scrumptious while you're reading Bella," he laughed as he seen the look I was giving him.

I laughed with him. We'd gotten used to him referring to me as something that he'd wanted to take a bite into as a joke of course. "You wouldn't believe the effect your scent has on me either Mr. Cullen. It's quite alluring."

"Well how do you expect fine young women like yourself to be attracted to such a beast as me?" he said with a wink.

I started laughing again. "There's no way that you'd ever compare to a beast. Well not in my book anyways."

Edward quickly glanced down at the book in my hands and I started laughing even harder. I knew he was kidding around but the look on his face had been so serious I almost believed him. He took the book out of my hands and gently placed it back on the shelf. He lifted me up as if I weighed nothing at all and laid me down on his black leather couch, him holding himself up over me. He bent down and brought him gentle lips to my neck. He trailed kisses along my collarbone, up the side of my neck, and eventually up my face proceeding to my jaw. His cool lips finally met mine and he kissed me with such passion that it made my heart melt and my knees weaken. When he broke free from the kiss he gently kissed his way back down my neck and gently let his teeth graze my pulse point. Almost without thinking, I pulled his head closer to my neck trying to get as close to him as possible.

Edward gave a low growl and quickly pulled his head back from me. "I'm so sorry Edward!" I said apologetically with my arms still around his neck.

"Never do something like that again Bella," he said sternly, "I nearly bit you."

I nodded in understanding and kept looking into his eyes. When I could tell he'd finally calmed down I pulled his face close to mine and pushed my lips to his. He'd broken from the kiss and sat up with a smile on his face, pulling me up with him.

"One more present Bella," he said laughing at my groan.

He pulled a long, dark blue box from the pocket in his pants and handed it to me. I sat staring at the box for so long that Edward had asked me if I was going to open it. I opened the long box with shaky hands and stared in disbelief at the beautiful pink stone in the middle of the sun emblem on the necklace. The chain was made out of a very pretty material, white gold I'd guess and shone in the moonlight as I turned it in my hands. The beautiful golden sun had seven rays coming out of the side and each one had a different colored stone. The pink stone in the middle was beautiful and made the necklace stand out.

"Edward, it's absolutely beautiful." I gasped at a loss for words for such a beautiful thing. "Will you put it on me?"

I took my hair to one side and Edward clasped the necklace around my neck. "Beautiful," he said.

"Thanks Edward it's a really pretty necklace." I said holding it in my hands.

"I was talking about you of course," Edward said and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

He stood up and took my hand. "Bella, you have to go home now. I told Charlie I'd have you home before it got too dark out."

By the looks of things, it seemed Edward had already been a little late. It was dark outside and the moon was barely visible behind the clouds that had protruded as night fell.

Edward lifted me up swiftly intohis arms and brought me downstairs at a tip top vampire speed. He quickly gathered my things for me and made sure that I had all my new gifts and things. When he opened the front door for me ushering me out, I turned around quickly. "Goodbye Cullens." I said in my normal voice.

"Goodnight Bella!" five voices bellowed back at me.

I smiled, satisfied and turned on my way out the door. I seen Edward shake his head and smile at my usual way of saying good-bye to the Cullens. It still amazed me that they could hear me through the walls and all the floors up in their bedrooms. Edward held open the door to his Volvo for me and I sat in and clasped my seatbelt. Too quick to be human, he was beside me in the driver's seat with the engine roaring.

The ride back to my house was pleasant. We sat in silence as we held each others hands humming to the simple tune of Debussy. When we finally reached my house Edward lifted me out of the car and placed me on my front doorstep. He kissed me gently and returned a piece of fallen loose hair to its place behind my ear.

"I'll be in your room waiting," he said with a slight smirk on his angelic face.

And before I could reply he was out of my sight. I walked into my house and found the usual sight of Charlie sitting on the couch watching his favorite baseball team.

"Hey Bells," he said as I entered the room, "How was you're birthday?"

I smiled slightly. "Probably one of the best birthday's I've ever had."

"That's great to hear sweetie." He replied smiling. "There's a little something up in your room for you from me and your mom, why don't you go check it out?"

I laughed in my head at how ironic it was that Edward was in my room and my father had no idea. I quickly went up the stairs two at a time, without tripping I may add, and opened my bedroom door. There on my computer desk was a brand new laptop computer. I always didn't know what to do.

I ran back down the stairs quickly and flew into Charlie's arms. "Thank you so much dad!"

"You deserve it Bells," he said with a proud smile on his face, "You needed a new one anyways."

After talking to Charlie about computer programs and such for a few more minutes I excused myself to bed as it was getting late. I made my way up the stairs into my room of total darkness.

"Edward?" I whispered questioningly.

"Here as always my love," came the sweet reply from Edward from his place at the edge of my bed.

I reached my hand out for him and he pulled me close to him, "Thank you for the best birthday ever." I said with much more meaning then he'd ever know.

"You're all the welcome Bella, you know I'd do anything for you."

I smiled at him and quickly grabbed my toiletries bag from the corner of my room. I looked to Edward and opened my mouth when he put his hand up, "A human minute, I know. Go right ahead."

I smiled gratefully and quickly went into the bathroom and combed my hair back into a tight pony tail, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I walked swiftly back into the bathroom, tripping over the hall rug but catching myself before I fell. I walked into my room and pulled out a paid of pink shorts and a long white t-shirt. I looked at Edward to make sure he wasn't looking, and of course he wasn't, and changed as quickly as I could before jumping into bed.

A tight arm pulled me down and wrapped around my body. I'd grown used to falling asleep with Edward in my bed, just lying with me as I fell asleep. He breathed against my hair and quietly hummed my song to me. The most soothing way I could think to fall asleep. His hands gently stroked my sides and I began closing my eyes in tiredness.

Before sleep finally hit me Edward whispered in my ear, "Happy Birthday sweet Bella, I love you with everything, you mean the world to me."

And my eyes closed for the last time that night and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** _OMG! That was probably one of the hardest things I've ever written. Haha but I really enjoyed writing it. I know, it probably sucked. And it did drag on but I couldn't think of much. I hope you liked it anyways. Reviews please? And thank you ahead of time. Tell me everything you think about it. I know it was a pretty long chapter just to have been one day, but come on it was Bella's birthday! Had to make that extra special ;). Hope it worked. Probably not but that's okay. As long as I like writing, I hope there's at least one person that likes reading it. Love you all! 3_

_Krystal- xosweetseduction._


	2. It Was Bella

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer is quite a talented woman. Therefore I own nothing but the plot and anything you do not recognize from 'Twilight'.

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews for the last chapter I really appreciated it and I like hearing what you guys have to say! Sorry that the chapters are so long, and I know I got a complaint about the length already but I can't really help it. I just keep typing, and typing until I can't really stop so I end up having this big huge chapter that nobody wants to read because it's like the size of Texas. Ha-ha you get the point. So I'm sorry to say that this chapter is quite lengthy as well, but I can almost _promise _you that they will be shorter from now on )__. Hope that's okay? So keep the reviews coming and tell me what you lot think! Thanks again!_

**It was Bella**

The gray light of a new day eventually woke me up from my deep slumber. My cheek was squished against my pillow and I yawned groggy and dazed. I was thinking to myself of how nice another hour in bed would be when a soft chuckle came from the other side of my room.

"Edward!" I sat up so fast that I got dizzy.

"It's quite funny watching humans try to fight off sleep." He said in an amused voice from the rocking chair in the corner.

I got up and flew my arms around his neck as he pulled me into his lap. "Good morning buttercup."

I laid my head against his cold shoulder mumbling a 'morning' when I felt him shake in laughter beneath me.

"Come on now Bella, we have school today! I'll be waiting for you downstairs." And he hastily kissed my forehead.

I got up off his lap and skipped to the bathroom in a happy aura, wondering what the day would bring. I glanced at myself in the mirror before turning the taps of the old shower to a perfect temperature. I quickly took off my clothes and my new necklace and jumped in, washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo then washing myself thoroughly. When I was finished showering I quickly brushed my teeth and threw my wet hair up into a slick ponytail. I placed my necklace back around my neck and examined its beauty in my reflection. I turned out of the bathroom, ran back to my room and quickly picked out a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt to wear.

I heedlessly went down the stairs two at a time being extra careful not to trip. I got to the bottom and saw that my bowl of cereal and glass of orange juice had already been set on the table. I paused before sitting down.

"Edward?" I asked.

He came from the hallway with a smile on his face, obviously proud that he had prepared my breakfast. "Eat Bella."

I sat at the table watching as Edward pulled a chair out and sat down next to me. My hand went up to my chest and I held the beautiful necklace as it sat flatly against my chest and shone in the light. I smiled inwardly remembering the events of the night before.

Edward stared at me with a casual smile on his face. "I'm glad you like it. It took me forever to find the perfect one."

I grinned. "It's the best gift anyone's ever given me."

He smiled back and stood up, taking my empty dish to the sink. "I can do that myself you know." I said to him.

"I know, I just like doing something extra special for you everyday. Is that a problem?" he said with a smirk.

"Of course it isn't. I just feel so insignificant compared to you. I mean, you've saved my life countless numbers of times and it just seems like there's nothing I ever do to repay you." I said with a shrug.

"There's absolutely nothing more that I want in this world then you and your love and knowing that you're safe." He said as he picked me up from my place on the kitchen chair.

My arms automatically went around his neck to hold on with my legs tightly grasped around his waist and I leaned forward to catch his lips with mine kissing him smoothly. He pulled my body closer to him and deepened the kiss. I kept my hands clasped behind his neck so as to not cause any unexpected trouble to shock Edward. When he finally pulled away from me I realized I'd forgotten to breathe a few breaths and inhaled then exhaled quickly catching my breath.

He watched me until my breathing paced and picked up my backpack from the floor, grabbed my hand and led me to the door. I locked it quickly and skipped to the shiny car in the driveway hopping in the front seat.

The drive to school was equally uneventful and frightening as usual listening to the soothing classical Debussy and holding Edward's chilled hand. We finally made a sharp turn into the parking lot of the school and parked the car in its usual spot. I got my stuff and met Edward at the front of the car where he held his hand out for me to take.

"Do you want to make a trip out to Port Angeles with me and Alice tonight Bella?" Edward asked on our way to my Spanish class.

I thought about the gift card and money on the desk in my room. "On one condition," I said with a smirk on my lips.

"Err, what might that be?" he asked curiously.

"You let me and Alice dress you up in whatever we want." I said now fully smiling.

I swear I could hear the groan in his head. "Remember the last time that happened? I ended up in a pink dress shirt and purple socks. And that was it!"

I laughed out loud at the memorable thought of the summer day when Alice and I had taken Edward on a little outing to Seattle. He'd promised we could dress him up and we decided to have a little fun with it. I looked at Edward's now smiling face and he reached out to poke my sides.

I shrieked loudly as he kept tickling me and I couldn't get away. Stupid inhuman strength.

"Hey, what are you doing to my favorite brown haired beauty?"

I turned around and saw Emmett walking towards us with Jasper.

"A little help please." I gasped as Edward hadn't ceased on tickling my sides.

Emmett laughed and turned to Jasper, "Should we help her?"

"Nah," Jasper said and they came forward and started tickling my sides also.

When I felt I was almost going to pee my pants I gave a loud shout and leaned against the wall supporting my laughing body. The three vampires stood back watching my giggle fit with amused looks in their eyes.

"That _so_ wasn't funny guys," I said while still laughing.

"Then why are you laughing? Huh, huh!" Emmett said teasing me.

I'd finished laughing and pulled myself together in time to see Rosalie turn around the corner. As the bell was going to ring any second anyways I made a quick get away. I kissed Edward, said bye to the boys and made my way into the Spanish classroom. Right as I took my seat beside Eric the bell rang to signal the start of classes.

Listening to Ms. Gonzalez for an hour rambling on in Spanish wasn't exactly the perfect way to spend your morning. I tuned her out and lay with my head on the desk until the bell rang for the end of classes. I jumped up as soon as the bell rang and met Eric at the door as we walked to meet Edward in the math building.

"How was your birthday Bella?" he asked politely as we walked side by side.

"Oh, it was alright. You know…the usual." I said with a smile.

We'd reached the math building and Eric shyly waved a goodbye as Edward scooped me up into a bone crushing hug.

"Math is so utterly boring, I missed you!" he said happily into my ear.

"It's only been an hour, there's no way you could have missed me." I said playfully back although he knew I missed him too.

We quickly made our way to the English classroom before the bell would ring and sat in our normal seats beside each other. The whole class we snuck glances at each other smiling and raising our eyebrows. Finally, the class had ended and we picked up our stuff and made our way outside.

The day passed by very slowly and I couldn't wait for it to be over. When the bell finally rang to signal the end of the day I almost jumped into the air in joy but stopped before I did something stupid. I picked up my history book and met Edward at the door.

"Excited for our shopping spree?" I asked him with a smile playing across my lips.

He took my hand and pulled me along to his car, "Let's get going!"

I got in the car and buckled up. "I have to stop in at my house first, leave a note for Charlie and stuff."

"I'd figured as much. I told Alice to meet us there in ten minutes."

We pulled out of the school parking lot and sped down the highway at his usual 105 km/h.

"Have you thought about anything you want to buy yet?" he asked making simple conversation like usual.

"Hm, I was thinking of a new book but then I remembered the collection you seem to have for me in your bedroom. Maybe some new clothes or something, I'm sure Alice would gladly help."

He smiled when I mentioned the present he'd gotten me and squeezed my hand. "Do you want to come over later? Read to me perhaps?" he asked with a breathtaking look in his topaz eyes.

"Sure, I'll just call Charlie on our way home to let him know."

By that time we had pulled into my driveway to see Alice standing by the garage waving at us with a smile on her face.

"I'll just be a sec," I said to Edward and exited the car.

"I can't wait to pick out all new clothes for you!" Alice said enthusiastically as she passed me, making her way to Edward's car.

I smiled and rolled my eyes in response as I pushed open my front door. I quickly made my way upstairs and grabbed a light jacket, incase it got cold later and stumbled down the stairs back into the kitchen. I pulled open the brown drawer searching frantically for a pen and piece of paper not wanting to keep Alice and Edward waiting any longer. After finding both, I scrawled a sloppy message for Charlie telling him where I was and that I would call later. I then grabbed a bright red apple out of the basket on the table and stomped out the door and back to the car. I was glad to see that Alice had taken a place in the back seat allowing me to sit next to Edward on our drive.

I jumped into the car, Edward's dazzling eyes fell on me. "I'm glad you got something to eat, I almost forget you're human."

"That's saying something considering you want her blood so badly." Alice said simply from the backseat of the car.

He quickly shot a glance at her. "Oh be quiet Alice, or would you rather be running alongside us?"

She smiled simply and squeezed Edward's cheeks. "You know I'm just playing with you dear brother."

I laughed at their playful brother-sister behavior. It was amazing the way they acted sometimes. Almost human as if they were human. Edward was now pulling out of the driveway and turned down the highway towards our destination. I could hear the faint hum of the music playing in the background, not really paying attention.

"I'm so excited!" Alice exclaimed anxiously, "Aren't you Bella?" she finished looked to me excitedly.

"Yeah, I suppose." I said.

"Aw come on! I know you don't like shopping but just think, we get to dress Edward up again!" she said and we both broke out huge grins.

Edward's eyes snapped to mine and I could see a grin playing across his lips. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and he let out a laugh and brushed my hair out of the way.

"Edward you drive so freaking slow!" Alice groaned from the backseat, halfway to our destination.

"Would you rather Bella drive? I'm sure you'd like that much better." Edward said laughing at my driving pace.

"In that case, just keep going." She replied and I playfully reached back to hit her arm.

"It's not my fault you guys are all obsessed with speed and nice cars!" I said in defense, "I'm sure if I had a nice car I'd drive it fast too." Although I knew that wasn't true.

"What's wrong with slow anyways? It's not like you guys don't have all the time in the world." I stated knowingly.

They both laughed and I joined in, knowing that no matter how much time you gave them they'd still rather drive at a tremendous speed. I could tell by the shift in Edward's driving that we were nearing Port Angeles, but I didn't dare look out the window for fear of how fast we were driving. When he made a sharp turn, tires squealing and we abruptly came to a stop I finally looked out the window to see we were parked outside of Alice's favorite department store.

"Come on!" she said, being sure to emphasize how badly she wanted to get in. "If you were a vampire we'd be in there already!"

I smirked knowingly until I turned to Edward and saw the dirty cast he was giving her. He turned his attention to the door handle and was opening my door before I even noticed he was gone.

"Thanks," I said smiling as I took his frigid hand and pulled him along into the department store.

"Alice better not be expecting to stay here for very long. I get kind of nervous when every girl turns to stare at me." He said flashing the nearest lady a seductive smile.

"Oh I'm sure," I said rolling my eyes. "Don't even act like you don't enjoy every minute of it."

He squeezed my hand. "I guess it's good I only have eyes for you then, isn't it?"

"Sure is," I said and I tilted my head back for him to brush a quick kiss on my lips.

"Oh my god!" we both heard from the direction to our right. "You i have /i to try this on!" Alice squealed from a sale rack.

I walked over to her to see an excruciatingly grotesque, lime green pair of slacks with a matching bright pink shirt.

"You must be crazy to think I'd ever wear that in public Alice." I said making a funny face at the clothing.

"I wasn't talking about you," she said knowingly, "I meant him!"

She'd pointed to Edward and I burst out laughing at the dismayed look on his face. And after endless pouts and talks of persuasion, we were standing outside of the men's change room awaiting prince charming.

"You guys must be absolutely crazy if you think I'm coming out in this. I look simply ridiculous!" he said from behind the hard wood.

"Come on baby, show us what you got." I said playfully.

I heard him chuckle from behind the door and it creaked quietly as he began pulling it open. When he walked out from behind the door my jaw dropped. I then looked to Alice and we both starting laughing as hard as our bodies would let us, and continued until there were tears in my eyes, and I'm sure if Alice was human there would have been in hers too. Edward had turned right around as soon as we got a glimpse of him and started mumbling words under his breath, although Alice probably heard them.

When Edward had changed back into his normal clothes and Alice and I had ceased our laughing we continued our way back through the store, picking up things randomly to try on.

Before I had even noticed he was gone, Edward was walking towards me with something in his hand. "Why don't you try this on Bella?" he said with a wink.

I looked to see what he was holding up to notice that it was a frilly lace bra with a matching thong. Attached to the plastic hanger was a pair of frilly handcuffs. Alice turned to look at what he had and laughed whole-heartedly.

"The day I see Bella in that is the day she becomes a vampire." She said making two almost impossible comparisons.

I smiled at her words and took it out of Edward's hands placing it on a shelf. "The day I wear that, is the day an immortal vampire just drops dead."

An old lady a few racks down from us turned and gave me a startling look and I couldn't help but laugh at our joke that no one would understand.

After trying on countless numbers of shoes, almost every dress in the store, and testing the lip gloss stand we finally walked up to the front counter with a pile of items in each of our hands. I knew this would take a while with all the things we bought so I turned to Edward and told him he could wait in the car. When I made sure he was out of sight I turned to Alice.

"I'll be back in a sec!" I said quickly.

I nearly ran through the store looking for the place I had dropped off that lacey piece of cloth that passed as a bra and the furry handcuffs. When I finally spotted them I started laughing as I picked them up and made my way back to the counter. When I reached it, out of breath, I placed it on the very top of all the other things me and Alice we purchasing.

Alice had seen when I'd gotten and cocked an eyebrow at me. "And what exactly is that for?"

I laughed at her facial expression. "You never know when it might come in handy." And we laughed at my spirit.

After paying for our things we made our way out front to meet Edward. After placing my bags in the truck I sat down in the passenger seat and we took off to another store. After entering countless numbers of stores, trying on infinite amounts of clothes, and reading the summary of stacks of books we were finally ready to make our way back home. Alice and I walked at a slow human pace back to the car that was waiting on the opposite side of street. When we'd finally reached the car I placed my bags in the back with Alice and my stomach gave a low growl.

"Time to feed the human." Edward said looking at me in his rearview mirror, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What would you like honey?" he asked as I sat in the car and buckled up.

"Hm," I pondered, deep in thought, "Burgers and fries."

"Perfect," Edward said as he seen a huge yellow M up ahead.

He turned into the McDonalds parking lot and quickly zoomed through the drive-thru ordering me my food. As we waited for my food to come I turned around to Alice.

"Can I borrow your cell phone for a minute?" I needed to call Charlie.

She handed me the silver flip phone and I opened it and pressed my number on the keypad. After three rings Charlie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad," I spoke into the phone.

"Hey Bells, where are ya?" he asked curiously.

"We're just stopping in to get something to eat then we're on our way back to Forks. Do you mind if I go to Edward's for a while dad? You know, just hang out and stuff."

"Sure honey, just be home by 10:30 okay?"

"Yup, sure thing dad." I responded.

"Okay, have a good time."

"I will."

"Bye Bella," and the phone clicked in my ear.

I turned to Edward as he was handing me the paper bag with my food. I hastily opened it and realized just how hungry I was. I began to get nervous, being the only one eating.

"Anyone want some?" I asked uneasily, even though I knew their answer.

"Just eat Bella." was Edward's simple reply.

I couldn't help but feel awkward as I ate although I should be used to it by now. When I finished I crumpled up my garbage and threw it in the plastic bag on the floor. I sat facing Edward, not daring to look out the window.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" he replied.

"You looked absolutely smashing today in that outfit." I said with a smile on my face.

"If you would have tried on those handcuffs, I'd be able to say the same about you." He said with a wink, and Alice laughed.

I hit his arm lightheartedly and intertwined my fingers with his. Alice gave a raspy sigh.

"Something wrong Alice?" I asked her with concern.

"I feel bad for leaving Jasper at home."

"Don't worry Alice. I'm sure he'll forgive you in the centuries to come." I said to her smiling reassuringly.

"Oh shut up Bella," she said playfully.

I smiled at the fact that I had cheered her up and turned up the music to a volume in which humans could hear. I recognized the song and immediately began singing along. After singing the chorus thoroughly by myself Alice and Edward joined in and we drove the rest of our trip laughing and singing at the top of our lungs.

We'd pulled onto the rough dirt road that led to the Cullen's big white house. Edward sped towards it at full speed like he usually did and instantly stopped in his usual spot beside the garden shed. I unfastened my seatbelt and hopped out of the car.

"Need help with your bags Alice?" I asked.

"No thanks Bella, I got it." She said with a wink.

I walked to the door with Edward by my side and he pushed the front door open. He immediately picked me up and I grasped his neck tightly as he sped his way up the stairs into his bedroom. When he'd finally put me down I opened my eyes just in time to see Edward pouncing, ready to jump at me. I gave a quick shriek and tried to run but he caught up and gently tackled me onto the black leather couch continually keeping his pressure against me at one point as to not hurt me.

"Ed-ward!" I said emphasizing the two syllables while laughing.

"Bell-a!" he said imitating me.

I instantly laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too," and he pressed his soft lips to my forehead. "Today wasn't so bad hey Bella?"

I shifted on the couch leaning into the crook in Edward's with my leg across his lap. "I enjoy spending time with you and Alice," I told him honestly.

"Well then, I guess it's just your luck that we absolutely love you to death."

"Except you're already dead," I said knowingly.

He laughed at my response and placed his chin on my head. "Just your luck."

I twisted my face. "Why do you say that?"

"That way I can love you forever," he said resting his cheek on top on my head and giving a heavy sigh.

_I can't say the same for you._ Not wanting to fight with him about changing me, I resided to giving a deep sigh and a quick 'hm.' After a few moments of silence I felt Edward's body shift to look at me.

"What are you thinking Bella?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" he said.

"Yep, unless you're planning on changing me anytime soon…" I said trailing off.

"Nice try Bella."

I stayed silent and just rested in his arms for a few more minutes. I was deep in thought about him changing me when I suddenly felt the urge to go and ask Alice again i exactly /i what she had seen in all those visions where I had been a vampire.

"I'll be back in a minute," I said to Edward and caught his lips with mine.

"Where are you going?" he asked confused.

"I just have to ask Alice something about what we bought today." I said making up an excuse.

"I guess I'll wait for you here then, hurry up." He said with a teasing wink.

I smiled while rolling my eyes and made my way out of the room, careful to close the door behind me. I walked down the hallway, past Rosalie and Emmett's room, past the guest bedroom, then turned to Alice and Jaspers door. Not sure if I was welcome, I knocked on the door lightly but didn't get an answer.

"Alice?" I said quietly.

I could hear slight murmuring inside the room so I decided to look inside. I pushed the door open slightly and caught the sight of Alice sitting on the bed looking straight ahead intently, whispering to herself. She was having a vision.

"Oh Alice," I said worriedly rushing towards her. I'd never been alone with her when this happened. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"JASSSSSPERRR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, although if I talked normally I'm sure he would have heard.

I heard the rustle of his speedy legs running down the hallway and he pushed his door open. "What is it?" he asked hurriedly.

He quickly looked at Alice and knew exactly what to do. He dug in the drawer in the bedside table and took out a pen and a pad of paper and held it out to her. I should have known to do that. I watched as Alice's hand scribbled across the paper drawing things she could see in her mind.

"Go get Edward, Bella." Jasper said sternly.

I did exactly as I was told and ran as fast as my clumsy legs would take me and opened Edward's door. "EDWARD!" I shouted when I couldn't see him on the couch.

"Jeez Bella, do you really have to keep shouting everyone's names? We are quite good at hearing you know." He laughed, but stopped when he saw the look on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Alice is having a vision. It's not like the other times Edward! Jasper looked worried."

Edward quickly ran to me, scooped me up and ran with me down the hall to Alice and Jaspers room. When we pushed the door open we were greeted with the sight of Jasper sitting on the sofa with Alice in his arms. If she could cry, I knew she'd be doing so. She looked so upset…unlike the Alice I knew. Carlisle and Esme were also in the room keeping their distance as Alice calmed herself down.

"Shh," Jasper hushed soothingly, "What did you see Alice?"

"I-I saw," she stuttered, "you."

I looked shocked as she was looking directly into my eyes. So she saw me. Big deal. Alice always saw me in her visions.

"I saw a boy, in the woods. And Bella was there." She continued.

"What else?" Carlisle asked eagerly.

I looked over to Edward to see his face scrunched up in confusion and I could tell he was trying to make out Alice's vision, or rather trying to break into her mind to see it.

"Someone tells," she said shaken.

"You mean they tell of our secret?" Esme asked uncertain.

Alice nodded sadly. I looked between everyone talking utterly confused at what I had to do with any of this. I walked over to Edward and leaned against his chest and he put his arms around me.

"Well," Carlisle said impatiently, "Who was it?"

Before Alice could answer I felt Edward's body stiffen behind me and he loosened his grip around my body. I turned around and looked into his face to see a shocked look wiped across it. He kept looking from between me, Alice, Esme and Carlisle. He looked to Alice again and when she gave him a simple nod turned to back to Carlisle.

"It was Bella."

* * *

**A/N: **_okay I know the biggest chapter ever! And it sucked! I'm really trying to make these good though and I really enjoy writing it. Just bear with me and the issue of the lengthy chapters for a little while longer and they will be gone! And I'll have normal sized chapters rather then big huge ones that go on and on and bore people to death)__. Oh yeah and if you notice that between some words theres a i> or /i> it's because I'm used to posting stories on hpff so when I mean to underline and such I put the code I just do it out of habit now. So if you can just figure what I was trying to do it might make a bit more sense and I might not look like a complete idiot. )_

_Krystal- xosweetseduction_


	3. Pack Up and Go

**Disclaimer:** I'm not lucky enough to own something as magnificent as 'Twilight' although I wish I did. That would be kind of cool. )

_Read on my fellow Twilighter's and enjoy my amazing cough crappy cough chapter. It's not the best I've written but it will certainly have to do. Read this chapter carefully because I doubt you'll get half the things I'm saying. My brain just kind of doesn't work sometimes. So I wouldn't be surprised if your brains are on overdrive by the time you're finished this. Anyways, thanks for all the support and enjoy! )_

**Pack Up and Go**

It was me. How could that be possible? No way in _hell_ would I tell the Cullen's secret. Why would I? I love them all as much as I love my own family! I wouldn't do that to them. I looked around the room uneasily unsure of what to say or do. Everyone was just sitting with a blank expression on their face looking at me. I began to feel a little nervous and a blush crept into my cheeks. I felt like I was under pressure and they were all standing around me looking for an answer. As soon as Edward noticed the pink tinge to my cheek he automatically lifted his hand to brush across it out of habit.

I put my head down, not wanting to face any of them. In a way I felt ashamed. "You should leave Bella."

I looked up to see Alice with a pained expression on her face. I knew it had hurt her to say this to me because she always wanted me around. But I respected what she had said and knew she couldn't go against what she had seen in her vision. The Cullen's needed to talk, without the human.

I turned towards the open door and stepped out into the hallway when I felt a cool hand grasp my lower arm.

"Wait in my bedroom for me," Edward said looking deep into my now tear filled eyes.

I pulled out of his grasp and stormed up to his room, being extra loud so the Cullen's could hear. How could they possibly think that I would do such a thing! I've always kept their damn secrets so why would I stop now? I paused outside of Edward's bedroom door and opened it quickly. I stayed in the hallway but pulled the door back towards me so it closed with a loud bang. The Cullen's would think I was safe in Edward's room not able to hear anything they were saying. So I took my chance and crept back down the stairs, as quietly as I could. I made sure that my eyes had no tears in them and that I didn't walk too quickly as to send my scent down the hall towards the others. I turned left into the bathroom that was joined to Jasper and Alice's room and quietly sat in front of the door listening intently.

"You should have changed her those thousand times you had the chance Edward," I heard Rosalie shout at him, "You have no right to endanger our family in such a way just because of a silly human!"

I guess she came in after I had left to see what all the commotion was about. I could hear Edward snort.

"She is much more then just a silly human Rose, and you know that. I see that way you watch her. You're just jealous that you have to lead such a sadistic life in darkness for the rest of eternity!" he shouted back in my defense.

"Oh please," Rosalie said, sounding bored. "She's _obviously_ jealous of me."

She was right. How could I not be? Not only was she beautiful but she was a vampire. And that's what I wanted most in this world at this very moment.

"And why might I ask, would she be jealous of some despicably big-headed vampire?" he asked matter-of-factly.

Before Rosalie could answer I heard a low growl. "Emmett led her fend for herself. See what the little princess has to say."

I assumed Emmett had been thinking something to Edward about picking on Rosalie.

"As a matter of fact, I bet that is just the reason she's jealous of me. Because I am a _vampire _Edward. Don't you get it? You really are an airhead sometimes." Even behind a closed door I could tell Rosalie had rolled her eyes.

I heard Jasper clear his throat. "She's right you know. Either you change her or we're going to have to leave."

I could tell Edward was getting really angry. "I will not change her! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Carlisle butted in. "Edward, Alice always sees it in her visions. Maybe if you just let that one go through with itself the one she had tonight won't have a chance to happen."

I could almost feel Edward's confusion and pain. "She said from day one she wouldn't tell anybody."

"Edward," Alice squeaked from her spot I presumed was still on her bed.

"What Alice?" Edward said using a hateful tone.

"I don't think you saw the whole vision." Her voice sounded small and scared. "I couldn't let you see it while Bella was still here."

I could tell from the silence that Edward was taking his time digging through Alice's mind getting her vision cleared out. I heard him take in a sharp intake of breath and a whispered 'no' came from his sweet lips that I learned to love. He sounded scared.

"No," he said again, "That can't be possible Alice."

"It's what I saw Edward." She said sounding frightened.

"What else did you see that you're not telling us Alice?" Esme asked curiously.

"You have to change her." Alice said ignoring Esme, almost pleading with Edward.

"I will not." He said firmly.

"We all knew you would eventually. So why not now?" Emmett said in his casual tone, somewhere close to the door.

"I'm not going to change her and that's final!" He didn't sound convincing.

"Please do it," Alice was begging.

"I'm not going to sit back and let something happen to Bella." Jasper said quietly from beside Alice.

"I can't believe any of you! Don't you see why I want to keep her alive?"

Nobody said a word for at least three minutes. I couldn't take the silence anymore and I knew Edward was contemplating on changing me. But it wasn't what he wanted. I didn't want this to be a decision made out of vain and just for my own safety. I wanted him to change me because he wanted to be with me forever and spend all eternity with me. Just the thought of him not wanted to be with my forever brought a thousand emotions over me. Tears had started falling down my face again and I couldn't stop thinking of all the things possible that could have happened in Alice's vision. What had upset Edward so much? And why in hell did he want to keep me alive so bad? The tears were falling in spite of myself. I was angry.

I hadn't noticed at first but I gave a soft sob and sniffled my nose. At this point I didn't care if they heard me. Just as I'd expected, not even three seconds after I'd started making noise the bathroom door had been jerked open and the Cullen's were welcomed with the sight of me leaning over the bathtub with my face in my hands.

"Bella?" it was Rosalie's tentatively beautiful voice.

"Go away," I said more so to my hands.

The last person I wanted to talk to was Rosalie. I hated the way she talked to Edward and how she had talked about me like she knew everything. I heard a soft humming sound and realized the Cullen's were talking in their unrecognizable hurried speech.

They had finished talking but I still had yet lifted my head from the place in my hands. "Bella…" I heard Edward say softly but he was cut off as the bathroom door closed.

"Bella," Rosalie said firmly, "Stop crying."

I looked up to see the pure beauty standing in front of me. She had a stern look on her face and although I hated her I couldn't help but obey. I brought my hands to my eyes and rubbed them fiercely and fought the tears off with all my might.

"Good girl," she said when I'd finally stopped, "Now, how much of our conversation did you hear?"

I pouted. "All of it."

"Oh dear." She said.

"Yeah, 'oh dear's' right miss I-think-I'm-perfect." I shouted at her. "You don't know the first thing about Edward and my relationship so just butt out and leave us alone!"

"Bella I—"she started as she reached towards me.

"Don't even try Rosalie. You've hated me from day one and you didn't even get a chance to know me first. All I have to say is that it's too bad on your part."

I didn't even look at Rosalie in the face as I walked out of the bathroom door leading towards the hallway. I'd made it halfway to the living room.

"Bella? Wait!" Edward exclaimed as he gripped my arm to hold me back.

I turned around to face him with bitter eyes. "You know what Edward, I'm tired of waiting. I don't see how this is going to work if you won't change me."

My face was expressionless. I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. I was so enraged at them all that I didn't know what to think or feel. I saw the twinkle in Edward's eye turn to a cruel shine.

"You don't mean that Bella," he said hopefully.

"I mean every last word of it," the tears kept spilling over my eyes, "What else did Alice see in her vision?"

"I can't tell you that Bella."

"Damnit Edward, tell me right now!" I shouted in frustration. I noticed we had an audience of the whole Cullen family.

He looked around at them all nervously. "I can't tell you that." He bowed his head down, looking at his fidgeting hands.

"And why not?"

"I don't want you to be scared."

I snorted. "All this time you've known me you'd think you've gotten to the point where you can tell me the truth."

"Bella, you don't under—" he started.

"I hate you," I quickly blurted and almost ran towards the door.

"We're leaving," he said quickly, before I reached the door.

I felt my face drop. I quickly changed the expression on my face turned around to face him.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"We're leaving Forks."

I didn't know what to think. I looked around at each and every Cullen and stared them all in the eye with such hate. They turned away quickly looking anywhere but at Edward and I.

"You know what, you stay, _I'll _leave." And I turned to walk out of the spectacularly faded-white house.

* * *

It had taken me about forty-five minutes to walk home. I half expected Edward or at the very least Alice to come after me and help me home. But neither of them showed. I couldn't help but think that they hadn't cared at all. Why did they let me leave in such a state and allow me to walk through the dark night on my own? They were the ones always warning me to be careful. 

_They don't care about you. _

Of course they cared about me! They wouldn't be making such a big deal out of all of this if they didn't care about me. Maybe sometimes they just cared a little _too_ much. When I'd finally made it to the front of Charlie's small house I took out my keys and opened the door. I tried to silently creep inside but as soon as I'd stepped foot into the house I heard a scruffy voice from the corner of the kitchen.

"Where have you been young lady do you have—, " Charlie started, "Bella what's wrong!"

Just as I thought. Charlie had noticed my tear stained face and wasn't giving it up.

"I've just had a rough night dad. I think I'm going to go to bed now." I slowly made my way up the stairs and noticed Charlie fall into step behind me.

"Well goodnight then honey, hope you feel better." He gave me a slight smile.

I tried my hardest to smile back and roughly opened my bedroom door and flew to my bed. I rested my head in my arms and let the tears pour.

_I have to leave._

I had to make things easier for the Cullen's. I'd already made it hard enough by falling in love with Edward. I cared about them too much to make this harder for them. I had to get out of here for any chance of something happening to make their lives a living hell. I let one more tear fall from my eye and I sat up and straightened myself out. I walked to my closet extra quietly and pulled out a huge yellow duffel bag. I fit at least eight outfits into the bag and packed my much needed toiletries bag. I dashed under my bed and pulled out my wad of cash I'd been saving over the summer. Working for the Newton's really had paid off. I stuffed the money into the pocket of the brown jacket I was now sporting and turned at my door to face my bedroom.

I knew he was watching me. It's like one of those unexplainable feelings you get. I always knew when Edward was around, just never knew exactly where he was. I reached towards my neck and fingered my golden necklace.

"Good-bye Edward," I said silently into the darkness and I shut my door tightly, ready for the adventure ahead of me.

I crept down the stairs two at a time. I was extra careful not to trip and was as quiet as possible. In the kitchen I quickly grabbed as much food as I could stuff into my yellow bag and zipped it up tightly. I didn't know how long I'd be gone for. I took my keys off the top of the fridge and made my way frivolously out the door. I then hopped into my shining red truck and started it, hoping the noise wouldn't awaken Charlie. I was too shaken to do anything but let silent tears fall from my eyes and to drive at a speed that was much faster then usual. What was I doing? Sneaking away and leaving Forks without telling anybody. This was absurd. I'd debated with myself over and over again about a million times but kept driving forward. This just felt right.

I started thinking about Edward. His face had looked so desperate when I told him I would leave. How could he have thought I would give him the chance to do so first? I was hoping deep inside my heart that this was just another rift between the two of us. So why did I feel so bad?

Then it came over me. _I have just left Edward. _What if he'd taken me too literally and ran away thinking I never wanted to see him again? Would Edward think such a thing? My breathing started to get heavier and heavier, and then I couldn't even breathe at all. I had to pull over. I jerked my truck to the right and slammed on the breaks. Why couldn't I breathe? I haven't had an asthma attack since I was twelve and even then it was never this bad. Before I knew what was happening my brain was taking over and allowed my body to fall into a deep abyss of darkness due to my lack of air.

* * *

I slowly woke with a start as I felt a cool hand gently rest on my forehead though I couldn't open my eyes, so I lay and waited. 

"Well I'm guessing she feels warmer then usual." I heard the voice of a goddess.

"Uh-huh. Cold water? Okay. I'll be sure to do that. Yup, love you too. Bye." I recognized the click of a telephone. I'd heard that voice before. It was too beautiful to ever forget.

I suddenly sat up looking straight ahead of me remembering where I'd heard that voice before. "ROSALIE?" I shouted bewildered.

"Hello Bella," she said calmly, as if it was normal for her to be talking to me.

I looked around the room and took in my surroundings. I was in an enormous room with yellow colored walls. An armoire was pushed against the farthest wall, next to what I'd imagined to be a walk in closet. A desk sat in the corner with a faint candle giving off light resting upon it. Rosalie was sitting in a comfortable looking leather armchair and I rested in a huge bed made of dark mahogany wood. I looked to the left and noticed an open door that led to a bathroom. Then another door closed, that led to the hallway.

I looked to Rosalie confused and frightened. "Where am I?"

"Rest Bella, you had a rough night."

Who was she to tell me what to do? "Tell me where I am right _now_ or I'm leaving."

I pulled the bright yellow covers off of my body and almost stepped my bare foot to the floor when Rosalie lifted my leg back into the bed.

"Okay! Calm down. You're worse then I ever imagined!" she said rolling her eyes.

She brushed her beautiful hair out of her face and looked at me solemnly. "We're in Alaska."

"_What?"_ I asked, not sure if I heard correctly.

"Do you want me to spell it out to you or something? We're in A-las-ka!" she said enunciating every syllable.

"I know what you said I just didn't believe you." I said annoyed.

"Well you better believe it honey, we're definitely not in Forks anymore."

She walked towards a window that had white blinds closed against it. She opened in quickly and I had to cover my eyes for the view almost blinded me. When I got my bearings back in place I looked out the window to see snow. And nothing but snow. The sun was reflecting against it making it very hard to see. I noticed Rosalie's skin gave off a faint twinkle in the sunlight.

"Close the damn blinds," I said to Rosalie and she obediently did so.

She hastily made her way back to the armchair and sat staring at me intently. "So aren't you going to tell me how I got here?" I almost yelled impatiently.

She seemed startled. "Maybe once you start using a better tone with me and have some respect."

She stuck her nose in the air. I pouted.

"Can you _please_ tell me how I got here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Much better." She said sounding appeased.

I sighed deeply and she made herself more comfortable in her chair.

"Well lets see," she started, "Oh yes, it all happened when a one Miss Bella Swan got all upset and ran out of the Cullen household in a fit of tears and rage. My dear brother Edward had obviously been following her seeing as it's all he does and he concluded she was running away because she wanted to protect the dear Cullen's. So he came back to the house to warn his dear family. No one else in the house seemed up to the job of following this _dear_ pitiful soul around so the beautiful and enchanting Rosalie Hale got stuck with the job. You passed out on the side of the road in your truck, I had to help you or Edward would kill me. So we got the next plane out. You were awake while we boarded the plane but in such a sleepy state I'd be surprised if you remembered it at all. So now I'm here with you."

She ended her story in a way that made me feel uneasy. Why hadn't Edward just come to me himself? And why in all their glory would they send Rosalie? I looked to her with drooping eyes. That must have been a pain.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, and thanks," I meant it.

She looked shocked and taken aback by my words. Before I could help it another fit of tears took over me and I was leaning forward with my head between my knees sobbing out all my worries. I almost felt Rosalie freeze. She didn't know what to do.

"Come on Bella, please don't cry." She said pleadingly.

"Why not cry?" I asked, wanting a serious answer.

"You have no reason to." She said simply.

"What do you mean?" I said, "Of course I have reason to! You saw what I said to Edward last night! He must totally hate me. I made a complete fool of myself. Oh and Charlie! I can't imagine what he's thinking right now. He must think I couldn't stand him anymore and just got up and left!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked at me bored. "Edward obviously doesn't hate you seeing as he's called three times already to see how you were. And we've only been here 10 hours. And Charlie's taken care of. Carlisle and Jasper eased him into thinking you and I just went on a trip. He expects you back soon though, doesn't want you missing too much school."

I looked at her worriedly, although my heart leapt at the news about Edward. "I can't ever go back." It was more of a whisper. My tears started to fade.

"What do you mean you can't go back?" Rosalie asked.

"I can't risk jeopardizing your family, like Alice saw in her vision."

"You're seriously going to stay away just so you can protect my family? That's _very _hard to believe."

She obviously didn't know me very well. "You don't know what I've done to make sure that your family's secret doesn't get out Rosalie. Maybe if you even took the chance to know me, you'd see how much I really care."

I got up and made my way to the room I had noticed as the bathroom leaving Rosalie to think. My cold feet padded against the cold marble floor and I shivered. I walked to the bathroom and turned to face Rosalie, "You're not going to leave me are you?"

She turned and looked at me doggedly then turned away. I knew she'd stay.

Satisfied, I carefully stepped into the room and locked the door behind me. The bathroom was magnificent. Beautiful paintings hung on the wall unlike many I had seen before. To my left was a beautiful pedestal sink, surrounded by many of Rosalie's things I may add, and to the right was a huge bathtub. Straight ahead was a toilet. Just what I was looking for. I walked over and did my business then walked over towards the tub. I put the plug in place and turned the hot water on, only adding a big of cold. I waited as the tub slowly filled and stripped off my clothes, testing the water with my toe. I gently slipped into the hot water and instantly felt at ease.

My head was swarming with a million things. The last thing I remembered was having trouble breathing, and then I'd woken up in a bright yellow room. With Rosalie. In Alaska. I was definitely at the house of the vampires Edward had always been so fond of. Only a vampire owned houses with this grandeur. I had been glad to hear Edward had called. At least I knew he still cared about me and hadn't taken my words too seriously. I was going to call him when I finished my bath. I had a lot of things to clear up with that boy and Alice as well. Like what the rest of that dreadful vision was. I had a right to know.

I quickly washed my hair and body with the different smelling soaps and shampoos I found alongside the tub. When I was finished I pulled the plug and gently towel dried my hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. I wrapped a towel around my body and made for the door. I walked into the bedroom and saw Rosalie still sitting in the same spot and position as I had left her. She reminded me of Edward. _God_ how I missed him. I looked around for my yellow duffel bag and found it in the corner near the closet. I opened it quickly and pulled out the first outfit I saw. After dressing myself in the dark jeans and deep red t-shirt I sat down on the bed in front of Rosalie.

"So," I said, obviously trying to start conversation.

"What do you want Bella?" she asked, getting directly to the point.

"Can I borrow your phone to call Edward?" I asked, almost begged.

She readily threw a silver flip phone onto the bed at my side and I said a quick thanks. I flipped it open and began dialing Edward's number. After three rings an out of breath Edward answered.

"Bella?" he said without even knowing who it was.

How I missed that voice. I longed for him to be near me, gently whispering sweet words into my ear and to tell me everything was okay.

"I miss you," I said flatly, but with so much meaning.

"Sweetheart I miss you too," he said meaningfully.

I heard Rosalie snort from her spot beside me but I paid her no attention.

"You're not angry with me are you?" I asked him curious of the answer.

"Never angry Bella, never."

"I'm really sorry about the way I acted Edward." I said straight up.

"Bella there was nothing wrong with the way you were acting. I should have expected it."

"I guess," I said unsurely.

"That was quite the good-bye you gave me though Bella," he then sounded amused, "The whole 'I'll leave, you stay' thing really sounded pretty convincing."

I gave a soft laugh. "You know I'd never really mean something like that. And I don't hate you either."

"I know baby." Then he switched the subject. "Have you met any of the others yet?"

"Nope, I only just woke up. I must say I was pretty surprised to see Rosalie here. Why on earth would you think to send her with me?" I didn't care that Rosalie could hear.

"It was in another of Alice's visions." He said simply.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened in the vision Alice had last night?" I asked him.

"Of course, this just isn't the right time. I'm going up there in a week we'll talk about it then." He answered.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." And I knew he meant it.

After another few minutes of scattered chatter, Edward asked if he could call to check in on us later as he needed to finish hunting.

"You know I love you right?" he asked me before we said goodbye.

"Yeah I know."

"And don't you ever forget." He said firmly.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," and we both hung up the phone.

I turned to Rosalie and she had a mocking look on her face. "You guys are _so _mushy!"

"Don't even act like you and Emmett aren't like that, I hear how he talks about you. You guys really love each other." Rosalie smiled at my words but quickly snapped out of it, back to her normal I-hate-Bella self.

"Come on," she said pulling me too my feet and taking the phone out of my hands, "You need to meet the others."

_Oh no_, I thought.

**

* * *

A/N:** _yay! Another chapter ha-ha. I hope it's long enough. I guess I'm gonna try to neutralize it between lengthy and short chapters, although I'd still say this one was pretty long. I know it kind of seemed like I jumbled a bunch of stuff into one in this chapter but it was pretty hard to write. I kind of wanted Rosalie and Bella being in Alaska to wait till the next chapter but I thought it would have to do here. Anyways, despite my mumbo jumbo jingle jangle I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Krystal- xosweetseduction_


	4. The Denali Coven

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I own nothing but what is unrecognizable to you. Therefore it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the most talented writer in the universe! duh.

_Bonjour mes amies! Hope you're enjoying my story so far. I sure am. I'm absolutely in love with writing it ha-ha. It's kind of crazy really. So last chapter was my mingle mangle one. Bella woke up at the house of the Denali coven with Rosalie…and so my story continues…Oh yeah! And I know the Denali sisters aren't really sisters, or so I think, but I've decided to make them have actually been sisters when they were living. )_

**The Denali Coven**

We'd been walking through endless hallways for almost ten minutes now. This had to be the biggest house I've ever had the pleasure to step foot in. It was absolutely gorgeous. And I thought the bedroom was nice!

The hallway floors were covered in a dark blue and white marble that reflected the light of the many candles lighting the hallways. The walls seemed to be made out of some kind of really old stone, probably granite. Every so often we'd pass a waist high table with flowers atop of it and some with pictures in frames. At first I'd stop to look at the pictures but when I felt Rosalie grow agitated I stopped and just continuously followed her.

We made a right at the end of the last hallway and walked down a humungous staircase. I was careful not to trip. The stairs led to a well lit floor. In front of us was a huge glass door that led outside. To the left I could see the dining room with a big mahogany table—which looked a lot like my bed—in the center with twelve chairs set around it. The room was well lit with a gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Rosalie snapped me out of my daze as I heard her groan and she pulled me towards the dining room. We were in front of the dining table now and she motioned to one of the large chairs. "Sit."

I raised an eyebrow at her and sat down, watching her disappear through a swinging door that I imagined led to the kitchen. After a few silent minutes the door swung back open and Rosalie walked through with a bowl of cereal and an apple in her hands, along with five other vampires.

The first was a male. It wasn't hard to tell that he was one of the heads of the house as he walked with his head held high and a knowing strut. He reminded me of Edward. He looked to be about twenty-six years old and had jet black hair. I noticed his eyes were a light caramel color, almost resembling Edward's. He was very built and I couldn't help but notice that he was gorgeous. His black hair fell into his eyes and he smiled at me slightly.

"Hello," he said with an accent I didn't recognize, "The names Eleazar."

He held his pale hand out to me and I shook it. He had a very firm grip and a cold touch. I smiled slightly and then a woman came forward. She was about the same height as me and had long flowing red hair. It cascaded in curls down her back. Like Eleazar's eyes hers were a light brown color and twinkled with kindness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear," she smiled sweetly, "I'm Carmen."

I smiled. "I'm Bella."

She took my hand in hers and held it to her palm for a minute then let go. Three young girls, no older then 17, with flowing blond hair then followed. They were all smiling brightly at me and as soon as I saw them an immediate calming feeling came over me. The middle one spoke.

"I'm Kate," she said brightly, "This is Tanya, and that's Irina."

The girls were identical. It wasn't hard to tell that they were triplets. They came forward and the girl Kate took my hand into hers, and the other two girls kissed either of my cheeks. I smiled at their evasiveness as it reminded me the first time I'd been properly introduced to Alice.

"It's really nice to meet you all," I said politely, "And thanks so much for letting me stay here."

I looked to Rosalie who had a snub look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

She placed the bowl and apple in front of me. "Eat."

I was starving. I couldn't remember the last time I ate so I finished my food in record time. I finished and looked up to see all six vampires staring at me as I ate and I began to feel uncomfortable. The uncontrollable blush crept to my cheeks. Eleazar gave a hearty laugh.

"Dear child," he smiled, "I haven't seen or felt anyone blush in over sixty years!"

I laughed at his excited face. "I hate how noticeable it is to vampires."

That was true. I'd hated how Edward could always tell when I was the least bit embarrassed or felt the littlest big uneasy.

"I like it," Tanya said, "It reminds me of being human."

Rosalie gave an unreadable look then turned to me. "It really is a good feeling."

I smiled slightly. I'd always been told how much Rosalie had missed being human and I respected that. It must have been hard for her to not have had a choice.

Eleazar and Carmen excused themselves and left the dining room hand in hand. So I turned to the others.

"So," I said simply, "How long have you guys been vampires?"

"A thousand years this year!" Irina answered eagerly.

I was taken aback. I thought it was amazing that Edward was over a hundred years old and here I had three young girls that were a thousand. Whoa.

"What are your guys' special gifts from changing?" I asked. I hoped they didn't mind the questions.

They didn't.

"Well Irina can get pretty much any guy she wants," Tanya blurted, and I'm sure Irina would have blushed were she human. "No matter how old or young. She attracts them like a magnet!"

Irina laughed. "Yes well it's not that much of a gift seeing as almost every other vampire has that ability as well."

"My gift is speed," Kate said after awhile.

"Sounds a lot like Edward," I said and she nodded.

"Our family shares a lot of the traits Edward was gifted with."

Then I turned to Tanya. "I can make people believe anything I want them to."

She explained how she just had to simply say what she wanted them to believe and a 'trust me' always helped, and they'd simply believe her.

Then I turned to Rosalie. I could tell she wasn't expecting me to want an answer from her, but I'd never really got to talk to her after all. I barely knew anything about her and I was slightly curious.

"What about you Rosalie?" I asked curiously.

"Well I um," she paused, "My beauty."

I knew that was her gift. Edward had told me before but I had always wondered if there was more to it.

"Especially my hair," she added.

I smiled and nodded in understanding. Then I was curious about the others. "What about Eleazar and Carmen? What are their gifts?"

"Well Eleazar can read minds like Edward," Kate answered.

"But people can block him out easier," Irina added in.

"Carmen's gift is healing." That was Tanya.

I looked around. It was amazing that they all had such amazing gifts. I felt extremely insignificant. I was just plain old Bella.

"So is Edward going to be changing you soon or what?" Irina blurted, and Kate hit her under the table.

My face froze. I really missed Edward. I hadn't been away from him this long since the incident with James. I then felt awkward in the room with the girls.

"Well, we just argue about it a lot. He really doesn't want to change me." I said with a sad tone.

They all nodded. "I think I'm going to go lay down for a little while, I have a bit of a headache." I said as an excuse to leave, and I'm sure they noticed.

"Feel better Bella, we'll talk to you later." And they smiled as I got up and walked up the stairs.

Before I got to the top I heard them whispering. "Way to go Irina! Why would you ask her that?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Irina said in defense.

"Don't worry guys, she just had a rough night." That was Rosalie, and I heard her chair scrape across the floor.

I was now standing at the top of the stairs and I heard Rosalie's speedy legs rustling and she was immediately beside me.

"Thanks," I said appreciatively.

She nodded and led the way back to our bedroom. It had taken just as long to get back as it had to get there but this time Rosalie allowed me to stop and look at the pictures. When we were at the last table set outside of the room I had woken up in I bent down to look at the pictures in the frames. In the center I saw one of Rosalie and Emmett. They were looking at each other with such passion that I could feel it radiate through the piece of paper. I smiled and turned to the next one. It was of the whole Cullen family along with Eleazar, Carmen, and the girls. I couldn't help but notice Edward standing awfully close to one of the triplets. But nevertheless they looked happy in their snowsuits and ski's.

I then realized it wasn't only Edward I missed. I missed the whole family. I left them all without even saying good-bye and I bet I'd made them feel like pure shit. I turned away from the pictures with a hurt expression on my face and walked into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed. I heard Rosalie sit in her chair beside me.

"It's okay you know," she said reassuringly, "They forgive you."

I gave a weak smile. "I acted like a total lunatic though. I'm surprised they don't think I'm totally whacked out."

She laughed. "They adore you. _I'm_ the only one that thinks you're totally whacked out."

I laughed with her. In the few moments that we laughed together a mutual understanding of forgiveness and friendship washed over us both. I don't know what came over us both, possibly the understanding of missing someone we loved. Or maybe it had been down in the kitchen with my human moment.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you lately Bella," Rosalie said. I could tell she'd been thinking about saying this.

"It's okay," I said, "I'd probably feel the same way if I was in your position."

She nodded. "I really was jealous of you, you know."

My jaw dropped and my face scrunched then she gave a short laugh. "I really missed being human."

"Being a vampire goes a long way Rosalie," I said. I had no idea what I was talking about.

"I know." She admitted. "I just noticed how hard it must be on you being with a bunch of vampires all the time and just wanting to fit in, and having the love of your life deny you of that."

I smiled. "I guess I'm pretty used to it now."

We were both silent for a minute contemplating our own thoughts. And almost as if an automatic timer went off in both of us we both gave a deep sigh. That got a laugh out of us.

We'd settled down and I was lying, staring at the ceiling. "What do you think they're doing right now?"

"Probably out hunting knowing them." I could tell she rolled her eyes.

I chortled. "Most likely."

"Does it upset you a lot that Edward won't change you?" she asked, with curiosity clearly in her voice.

I sighed. "Yeah it does." Why was I telling her this?

"He will eventually you know." She said knowingly.

"You don't know that."

"He talks about it with Jasper and Emmett all the time. Always asks them what they would do in his position. And they're answers have always been the same."

I gave a smile. I always knew Jasper and Emmett were on my side. "Well, what do _you_ think?" I asked eminently.

"He loves you. And I guess it wouldn't be _too_ bad having you in the family." She flashed me a wink.

I had a smile still on my face. It felt good knowing that Rosalie wouldn't mind so much if I became part of their family. I liked feeling accepted by her. It was always a little awkward being with the family and constantly having Rosalie bickering with them about me or having her make rude remarks about my humanism. Although it still felt a little weird talking to her like I was after having her hate me for so long.

"So, what's there to do around here?" I asked breaking the silence.

She seemed to come out of a daze. "Oh, well um, Edward doesn't really want you going out Bella."

I gave her a look of utter disbelief. "You're joking right?"

"Well a lot could happen in Alaska. And I don't want to be the one to blame if anything happens to you." She said with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Augh! I hate having an over protective boyfriend." I complained falling rather hard against the wall.

"Tell me about it," Rosalie rolled her eyes, "You'd think that since I saved _his_ ass he'd at least let me go hunting by myself."

I laughed. "You're a vampire for god's sake! You're almost invincible!"

"At least I know he cares about me." She smiled.

"True."

We were lost in thoughts of our amazingly perfect boyfriends when a soft knock came at the door.

"May we come in ladies?" It was Kate.

I got up and walked to the huge door then opened it widely for the girls to enter. Irina was the last one to walk in and she looked at me with a sad look.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" she said and pulled me into a hug.

I laughed as I nearly fell over. Vampires seemed to be such loving creatures. Well besides James of course.

"It's okay Irina, I just miss him that's all."

She smiled and pulled me to the bed where the rest of the girls were sitting. "We were thinking of going on a little shopping spree," Tanya said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

I literally saw a twinkle in Rosalie's eye as they widened with excitement. Then she looked to me and that faded. "But I promised Edward."

"Oh Edward Schmedward, we're going shopping!" It was probably the first time in my whole life I was this excited to go shopping.

The girls all squealed with excitement and jumped up. "Meet us downstairs in half hour! We need to get ready!"

They all filed out of my room with excited looks on their faces. "They don't seem to get out much." I said to Rosalie with a smile on my face.

"No, they don't. Eleazar and Carmen rather they stay close to the house most of the time, so they do. Even though the girls are much older then them, they have a lot of respect for those two."

I nodded in understanding. "Let's get ready!"

I ran to the other side of the room where my yellow duffel bag was and pulled out my bag of toiletries. I walked to the bathroom and saw Rosalie pulling out a curling iron and many different kinds of make-up. She looked up at me pleadingly. "_Puh-lease_ let me do you're make up Bella? I've wanted to ever since I set eyes on you!"

She seemed too excited to say no so I accepted with an inward groan. I sat on the toilet as Rosalie did my makeup and then curled my hair. It was awkward at first having her so close to me, but then we both loosened up and started having some fun with it.

"You better not be putting that color on me!" I said as she was coming towards me with a brush full of pink eye shadow.

"Bella! I said don't look," she faked a pout.

I sighed and rolled my eyes then closed them and let her proceed with the pink. After sitting quietly for a few more minutes I noticed Rosalie had finally stopped poking at me with brushes and lipstick so I looked up at her. She was smiling and nodding.

"Have a look," she said.

I got up and walked over to the bathroom mirror to see how I looked. When I saw my reflection I was surprised. She did a pretty good job. My eyes were thinly lined with black pencil and a soft pink brought out the colour of my eyes. She had added a soft pink tinge to my cheeks (not that she needed to) and a pinkish lipstick with a pretty gloss over top. My bangs were pinned back on the top of my head and the rest of my hair curled down passed my shoulders.

"I look great!" I exclaimed, quite surprised.

"I know." She replied as she brought the curling iron to her head, doing her hair the same as mine. "Go get dressed!"

What did she mean? "I am dressed dumbo."

"You're wearing _that?_ Do you have any idea how cold it is?"

I'd forgotten we were in Alaska. "Right." I said stupidly.

I walked back into the room and once again picked up my yellow duffel bag. I searched to the bottom of it and found the only sweater I'd brought. I pulled the black knit over head, careful not to ruin my hair and walked back the bathroom. "Ready?"

I was almost eager.

"Yup," Rosalie said as she walked passed me smiling. She was absolutely gorgeous.

She walked to the armoire by the closet and opened it up. She pulled out a brown zip-up and put it on. She then dug further and pulled out two matching black jackets that were hooded with fur.

"Here," she said throwing one to me, "It gets pretty cold for a human."

I shook my head and pulled on the coat to found it fit perfectly. She was then handing me black gloves, a pink scarf and then ear muffs. That was taking it a little too far. I threw the earmuffs at her head when I told her I refused to wear them and she turned around angrily. But when she saw my laughing face she couldn't help but laugh.

"You're such a nuisance!" I knew she was joking.

We were walking down the long and twisting hallways and finally made it to the bottom of the grand staircase.

"There you guys are!" Tanya said, "We've been waiting nearly ten minutes."

We smiled an apology and then proceeded to the front door with the others. I saw five pairs of fur boots lying out in the front of the door and we all stepped up to them and put them on.

"I'm supposed to be wearing these, right?" I asked confused of how the boots had gotten there and how they knew my size.

"Well duh, we're not going to let you go barefoot! I did a little big of shopping back in Washington while you were passed out anyways."

I blushed. I hated when people spent money on me. "Thanks."

Kate opened the front door and we stepped out into the crisp snow. After walking front the front of the house for a few minutes I stopped, jaw dropped.

"You guys!" I screamed.

They all looked at me funnily. "We-are-at-the-top-of-a-mountain!"

They all looked at me, then to each other and burst out laughing. "Welcome to Alaska, Bella." That was Irina.

Rosalie sensed my fear and walked over to me. "Don't worry its fine."

I looked back down the mountain and took in the beautiful scene in front of me. "If you say so."

We walked for quite a few more minutes (much slipping and sliding on my part) and they all turned back to me. "We run the rest of the way." Tanya said informatively.

Oh no. I guess they didn't know of my deathly fear of running at inhuman speeds. "Well, you guys go on ahead I'll just walk."

They all laughed and the three sisters turned off and ran. Rosalie walked towards me. "I know we don't know each other all that well or anything but," and she motioned to pick me up with her arms.

I thought up every excuse in the book to walk but Rosalie kept laughing and saying it would take days. "What about my hair!" I then blurted as a last resort.

"We'll fix it at the train station." Then without warning I was on Rosalie's back hanging on for dear life.

My eyes were jammed shut and I didn't have any intention on opening them until Rosalie had to open her big mouth. "Look how beautiful it is Bella!"

And I couldn't help but look. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see huge mountains all around us with ice and snow on top of them. It really was beautiful. I found that running with Rosalie wasn't even half as bad as it was when I was with Emmett or Edward. They always went so fast, but I should have expected Rosalie to be a bit slower. I kept my eyes open for the rest of the way and when we finally reached the three girls waiting for us at the bottom I jumped off of Rosalie's back and muttered a quick and embarrassed thanks. I noticed we were now walking down a dirt path clear of all snow and it had small flowers sprouting up at the very edges.

"It's really beautiful here." I said amazed.

"You should see the northern lights!" Kate squeaked excitedly.

We walked down the path quite a ways and then we were finally at our destination. The railway station. We walked in and went up to the ticket booth to purchase tickets. I pulled out my money to pay but Rosalie beat me to it with a credit card.

"I really wish you guys wouldn't do that," I said putting away my money.

"Well you better get used to it honey," Rosalie said and she signed the receipt.

After twenty-five minutes of waiting, the train finally pulled in and everyone piled on.

* * *

It took about an hour and a half to finally get to Anchorage. We were so excited that we all toppled out and ran through the train station doors which led directly to the shopping mall. We walked right in the door and a huge skating rink was before us in the center of hundreds of shops along the walls. We were all shaking with anticipation and then the three girls turned to Rosalie and I. 

"Where to first ladies?" Irina asked, with pure happiness on her face.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I had an urge to dress up. "Let's go to a formal clothing store and buy dresses!"

Where was I coming up with these ideas? I hated shopping. Absolutely despised it. So why was I suggesting that we go try on a bunch of dresses? This wasn't like me at all.

All the girls seemed to like my idea though so we all started walking down the mall looking in each store we passed. When we finally came to one called 'Gillian's formalities' we walked inside and began picking up dresses left and right. I picked up a slinky pale blue one that had a frill at the bottom and was cut off on a slant, and a red one that slanted off above the knee with sparkles fitted into the material. It wasn't like me to wear something like this but it was just too beautiful to at least not try on. Rosalie had picked up a pale yellow dress and was now walking towards the change rooms as was I.

A saleslady came up to us, looking almost shocked (probably due to Rosalie's beautiful face) and asked us if we needed help with anything.

"We'd like some change rooms please," Rosalie asked sweetly with a fake smile plastered on her face.

The lady smiled and counted our articles of clothing and opened five rooms as Irina, Tanya and Kate had joined us. We all walked into the separate change rooms and tried on our first dresses.

"Ready?" Tanya said, "1, 2, 3!"

We all opened our doors swiftly and walked out into the waiting area. Tanya had on a pale pink dress that reached her ankles and cut down very low into a v-neck. Kate had been wearing a forest green strapless dress that scrunched at the sides and reached down to her knees. Irina had the prettiest dress. It was a turquoise color and suited her perfectly. It swept down below her knees and waved at the hem. The girls were satisfied with their dresses and with Rosalie and my approval decided they were going to buy them. I then turned to Rosalie and saw that she had the pretty pale yellow dress on. It was a nice dress and everything looked good on Rosalie but this dress just wasn't her. She agreed.

"Hm, that dress isn't good for you Bella. It doesn't match your hair." I was thankful for Irina's brutal honesty. They all nodded in agreement.

We all went back into the change rooms and the others took off their dresses and I tried my other one on.

"Hurry up Bella!" Tanya said impatiently at the other side of the door.

I just finished pulling it up and I unlocked the door. As soon as I walked out their eyes all widened.

"It's so adorable!" Kate said, adjusting my hair and pulling at the dress.

"Super cute," Tanya put in.

"I love it!" Irina said.

"You look gorgeous Bella." And that was a compliment coming from Rosalie.

"Thanks guys."

Then I got an idea. I walked back into the change room and pulled out the blue dress. "Rosalie you have no idea how good this would look on you."

She gave me a funny look but with the other girls' encouragement she made her way back into the change room to try it on. We stood outside waiting as we heard Rosalie grumble and moan as she was struggling with the dress. When she was done she walked out the door before me and the others.

"Ta-da!" she said with her arms out and twirling around.

She looked freaking gorgeous! The blue material stuck to her body to show off her amazing figure and the long dress trailed down to her shins and cut off in the slant with frills. I wasn't the only one to notice how amazing she looked. The other girls were staring at her with their jaws dropped.

"You look absolutely stunning!" Kate said.

"Gee guys, thanks." Rosalie said.

We all turned back into our change rooms and quickly changed out of our dresses.

We all met at the till to pay and placed our dresses on top with a few pairs flat white shoes.

"This will do," Tanya said as she pulled out a credit card.

Rosalie went to take out hers as well but Irina stopped her. "Our treat, Eleazar said for us to buy you guys a little something." And she gave us a wink.

I really hated how people just loved paying for everything these days. It made me feel extremely uncomfortable and like I always owed them a little something.

"Err, thanks." I said appreciatively to the girls.

"Yeah thanks guys!" Rosalie put in.

"Don't be thanking us, its Eleazar's credit card." And Tanya gave us a wink. When the dresses and shoes were packed away in bags the lady at the counter handed them to us and wished us a good day, then we made our way into the big mall going through endless amounts of stores.

* * *

A new coat, hat, shoes, necklace and make-up bag later the girls and I were seated around a small round table in the center of the food court. Of course I was the only one eating. I was eating a small salad and burger and intently listening to the girls chat. 

"So, what ever happened to you and Eamon?" Rosalie asked casually, although I didn't know which girl she was pointing the question to.

"Well you know," Irina started, "I just haven't been the same since…"

She trailed off and they all looked at me startled or worried, an expression I couldn't quite read.

"What?" I asked while taking a bite out of my burger.

"Nothing," Irina said quickly and looking away.

"Like hell it was nothing!" Tanya said, "You moped around for days after you guys broke up! Just tell her."

"Tell me what!" I said getting near frustration.

"Well, err…Edward and I, we sort of…" she went off.

"No," I said with wide eyes and a disbelieving stare.

I couldn't believe it! Edward had a girlfriend before. Ha-ha! That's hilarious. I couldn't wait to talk to him about it.

"Look Bella it really meant nothing at all and I—" Irina tried explaining but I burst out laughing and she looked at me funny.

"Irina you don't have to explain yourself," I said kindly, "I find it quite funny actually."

She looked at me with a look of relief. "I thought you'd be angry."

I gave her a reassuring smile and turned back to my food. The others kept talking for quite a few minutes until I realized I was too full to eat anymore and threw out my food.

"I guess we better start heading home now," Kate said as we all started lifting our bags getting ready to leave.

The girls all had their stuff and we're walking in front of me and I was having a bit of trouble with my stuff as I could be quite clumsy at times. And then I saw him. Standing right on the corner of some animal store and an electronic store was the most gorgeous man alive (well, besides Edward). Tall with black hair and very built. I accidentally dropped one of my bags and it seemed that almost in an instant the man was right beside me helping with it.

"Here you are," he said handing me my bag and smiling slightly.

"Thanks," I said nervously. Something wasn't right.

He continued smiling. "My names Tiernan. teer-nin"

I noticed he didn't touch me. "I'm—"

"BELLA!" I heard Rosalie scream my name a ways down the hall and I saw her running at me like some crazy person.

"Nice to see you Bella, I've got to go." And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Rosalie had finally caught up to me. "Did you see that guy Rosalie? He looked awfully odd didn't he? He was quite pale and he had the weirdest looking eyes, they were sort of a reddish color and—" Then it dawned on me.

"Bella," Rosalie said pulling me alongside her, "We've got to get back as soon as we can."

"Rosalie," I said calmly, "He was a vampire wasn't he?"

* * *

**A/N:** _Another chapter finished! Woo. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please review it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! So, I've been suffering from a minor case of writers block these past few days and I'm having a big of trouble finding the right inspiration. Have any inspirational thoughts to get me thinking? Ha-ha. I'll probably go read 'Twilight' to try and get over it. It'll pass soon ). Anyways, love you all dearies and thanks very much for the well appreciated reviews! P.S: I've decided to keep the chapters long. )_

_Krystal- xosweetseduction_


	5. He Loves Me, He Loves Her Not

**Disclaimer:** Dippity do, I own nothing. Well I do, just nothing that has to do with this story. Well except the plot. And my take on the Denali coven, and Bella's necklace. Oh and all their pretty clothes…I think you get the point.

_Bonsoir! How are you guys doing? Enjoying the life of fan-fiction? I sure hope so. Anyways, here's another chappie for you lot. I'm not too sure how long it's going to be yet. As I'm writing this before I have even started it…so you'll like it. Hopefully. Please review, this chapter is going to be a struggle, I can feel it already._

**He Loves Me, He Loves Her Not**

"Do you realize how much trouble I'm in?"

Rosalie was pacing the floor of our bedroom with a raging look on her face. "I let you go out and this is how you repay me? I'm in deep shit for this."

She was pissed. I'd almost never had someone that mad at me before, besides Edward when I asked him to change me. We'd been bickering back and forth since we'd stepped foot in the door.

"Rosalie I said I was sorry!" I tried to show her with sincerity how sorry I really was. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to talk to people.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Bella." She shot me a mean glare, "Edward's going to be pissed and he'll never talk to me again."

"So Edward won't have to find out," I said simply, "What Edward doesn't know won't hurt him."

She stared at me hard. "Are you suggesting we _lie_ to your dear boyfriend?"

I simply nodded my head.

"Are you crazy? Have you forgotten he can read my mind Bella?" she was in hysterics over this. I really didn't see the big deal.

"What's the big deal about it anyways?" I asked curiously, "Not like the guy wanted to take a chunk out of me or anything."

"What color were his eyes?"

Why did she care? "Red."

Rosalie let out a big sigh. "Then I bet he did want to take a chunk out of you Bella. He feeds off humans."

"Ew," no wonder he wouldn't touch me, "no offense."

"None taken."

She finally stopped walking across the floor and sat down in the big armchair across from where I was sitting on the bed. She looked into my eyes and I noticed they were a hard color, they were losing their lightness.

"You have to promise me not to go out anywhere Bella," she said.

I looked up at her quite shocked. How was I supposed to stay cooped up in a big old mansion for a week with nothing to do? The girls had school, Rosalie would probably go out and catch up with old friends or something and then there was poor old Bella, the human that had to stay in and be careful of all the scary things in the world. She must be insane.

"I'm not promising you anything Rosalie." I said being difficult. I got up from the bed and intended on walking out the door but she beat me to it.

"Move."

"Promise me," she pleaded.

"Rosalie I don't have time for this!" I shouted, although I clearly did.

"Bella, why are you being so difficult?" she shouted back, louder then me.

"Because I'm not staying in this house for an entire week with nothing to do!" I tried to reason.

"There's plenty to do here, now promise me." She was trying to be firm.

"No," I said while crossing my arms.

She smirked and I looked a little confused. What could possibly be worth smirking about right now? "TANYA!"

What was she yelling for Tanya for? I stood in front of Rosalie for a few seconds when the door opened behind her.

"What's wrong?" Tanya said worriedly as she burst into the room.

I started the tell her about Rosalie and my disagreement but I noticed Rosalie talking to her in the quick vampire talk. Tanya kept nodding then looked right into my eyes after a few minutes.

"Bella," she said, "I think it's best that you stay inside the house until Edward gets here, trust me."

It'd never felt like I did in that one moment. She flashed me one of her toothy smiles and a feeling of calmness and believing washed over me. She had used her damn power on me.

"Okay Tanya," I said and walked towards my bed to go sit back down.

As soon as I hit the bed I came out of my little trance like state and noticed what she had done. I looked up at her and flashed an evil look. "Tanya I can't believe you did that!"

"Sorry Bella, it's for your own good." And she turned out of the room and walked back into the hall.

Rosalie turned back to me, "Now that that's settled."

"Nothing's settled Rosalie, I can't believe you did that." I was pissed at her for asking Tanya to take advantage of me like that.

"Bella trust me on this one, you really should—" she started, only to be interrupted by a small buzzing sound followed by a ring.

"My phone!" she exclaimed and she shot to the bedside table to pick it up.

"Hello?" she spoke into the tiny silver thing. I could hear Edward's muffled voice on the other end.

She flung the phone at me, "Here."

I picked up the phone and got up making my way to the bathroom, "I hope you're happy." I looked at her smugly and slammed the door in her face as I'd entered the bathroom.

I sat on the edge of the tub and pressed my fingers into my eyes to stop the stinging. God Rosalie really was horrible. I shut my eyes really tight, not allowing myself to think of what had just happened.

"Bella?" It was Edward's muffled voice through the speaker of the phone.

I lifted it to my ear. "Hey Edward!"

"What was all that about? You guys don't seem very happy." Well that much was obvious.

"Oh were fine, you know me and Rosalie." I tried to laugh but it came out as more of a choke.

"Are you sure you're okay Bella?" I hated when he did that.

"Edward I'm fine!" I snapped.

"Okay," he didn't push it any further. "I really miss you."

I'd almost forgotten how amazing he is (not). "I really miss you too Edward." Oh no, I felt the tears coming. I tried with all my might to push them back, the last thing I needed was for Edward to be upset because I was crying.

"Don't worry, Emmett and I will be there soon," he said, "Carlisle just thinks we should wait a while."

"Emmett's coming?" I asked. Rosalie would be pleased. Not that I cared.

"He's going through some sort of Rosalie withdrawal," he sniggered on the other end.

I tried to sound cheerful, "Its loads of fun here, take your time."

"You mean to tell me you're having a good time living in a house with six other vampires?" I could tell he was amused with my attempt.

"Err," I stuttered.

"That's what I thought," he laughed slightly.

"They're really nice people," I said letting him know what I thought of the family.

"Yeah, they're great. Especially Irina once you get to know her." Ouch.

"Ha-ha, yeah." I tried to sound interested. It was a little weird hearing this just after I learned they'd had a relationship.

"I'd better go Bella, Carlisle needs the phone." He sounded a little dismal.

"Call me later?"

"Of course sweetheart. Oh yeah by the way, Charlie asked me to tell you to call him." Just like Charlie.

"Okay I will. Thanks Edward. Try to get here as fast as you can okay? I really miss you." That was true. I really did.

"I'll try, I love you."

"I love you too," I waited for him to hang up first. He waited for about ten seconds before he did and I know he really wanted to talk to me.

_You'll see him soon. _Soon wasn't good enough. I hated not having Edward by my side almost every second of the day and I wasn't used to it. Maybe this was a good thing though. I guess we needed some time apart to think about a few things. But thirty-six hours was more then enough time. I remembered what Edward had said about Charlie so I dialed our number into the key pad. After three rings he answered.

"Hrrrnro?" the voice was muffled and I couldn't understand it.

"Charlie?" I asked unsure.

"Oh, hey Bella!" It was Jacob.

"Jacob! What are you doing at my house?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well my dad and I just came to watch the game. Now Charlie and my dad are trying to cook fish fry, it's not going to good."

I had to laugh. Charlie must miss me and my cooking. "That's great, could you please pass the phone to Charlie?" I wasn't trying to be rude, I was getting to the point.

"Sure thing Bella." I heard him put the phone down and mumble a few things on the other end.

Charlie picked up the phone. "Bella?"

"Hey dad!" I said enthusiastically.

"How's Canada honey?" he asked.

Canada? "Oh you know, it's pretty good. Got lot's of shopping in!"

"Don't you hate shopping?" Busted.

"What are you talking about dad? I love it!"

He was obviously confused. "Well if you say so."

"It's really great here, you'd love it." I needed to sound convincing.

"That's great sweetie," he sounded a little pre-occupied. "So you're doing alright then? Don't need me to transfer any money or anything?"

"Nope, I'm fine dad." And I was.

"I really wish you would have told me you and that Cullen girl won that contest, it seemed great when Dr. Cullen told me about it!" What was he talking about? I'd assumed it was what my father was told of my whereabouts.

"Yeah, ha-ha I'll be sure to tell you next time."

"Well, okay honey," he said, "I'd better get going something's burning. You have a great trip and I'll see you soon!"

"Okay, love you dad bye!" I hung up before I could hear an answer. I'd never told Charlie I loved him and I was a little scared to hear the reply. I really did miss and love him though.

I sat on the edge of the tub still just thinking while holding the tiny silver phone in my hand. When was Edward going to be coming? I didn't think I could last another day without him. His soft breath against my ear as he whispered to me, or hearing his soft hum to my lullaby as I fell asleep. There were so many things about him that I never realized I'd loved so much. I was just sitting and thinking when the phone in my hand began to vibrate. I nearly dropped it in surprise.

I flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Bella? It's Emmett, where's Rosalie?" he sounded a little uptight.

"Is everything okay Emmett?" I asked curiously, this was unusual.

"Its fine Bella, I just need to speak to Rose." He probably misses her.

I thought about the things that could have Emmett in such a mess as I unlocked the bathroom door and walked into the yellow bedroom. I walked over to the armchair as Rosalie was still sitting there and threw the phone to her lap. I plopped down on the bed without saying a word and just put my arm over my head to rest my eyes. When I didn't hear Rosalie talking on the phone I turned to look at her. But she wasn't there. The bathroom door was shut and I could see shadows beneath the door. Vampires we're awfully sneaky.

It was about ten minutes until I heard the lock click to signal that Rosalie was out of the bathroom. I looked up as I felt the small phone fall into my lap once again.

"Phone." And she turned away and walked out the bedroom door.

I wondered how long this would go on for. "Hello?"

"I need you to promise me something Bella," it was Edward and he was worried.

"Edward what's wrong?" I could hear the fear in my voice, I was hoping for the best.

"What are you talking about silly? Nothing's wrong. I just want you to stay inside and stay close to Rosalie alright? No running away or falling into trouble. I'll be there in about two days okay? Maybe sooner. Please stay safe until then." He was begging me to.

"Two days? What happened to a week? I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything but I—"

"Bella I can't talk now! I'll talk to you when I see you, I love you forever sweetie."

_Clunk. Beep._

And he hung up.

* * *

I'd been lying on the bed for about an hour now just staring directly above me, counting all the spots on the ceiling. Everyone around me was acting like I was a fragile piece of glass or something and I knew something was up. I bet it had to do with Alice's vision. I hated being kept in the dark about things that involved me. Edward just seemed to think I couldn't handle it.

With a heavy sigh I lifted myself gracefully from the bed and walked towards the door. I'd been in that room for almost three hours and as I looked to the clock on the table I saw that it was already 9:30pm. I had no idea where I was going. The house was so confusing and I'd had Rosalie with me the other times I'd been led around. I figured I'd just wait until someone found me or until I stumbled across something to do. I noticed the hallway I was in as the one that led downstairs if I were to turn right. I decided to turn left this time and walk up the other huge set of stairs holding on to the railing in case I fell. When I'd reached the top I looked around to find myself in a long hallway with only four doors. I walked down along it looking at pictures along the way. I noticed many of them were quite old a lot like Carlisle's and that they were also mostly of the girls. I kept walking down the hallway and when I'd reached the final door I turned to look at a picture with a familiar face. It was Edward along with Irina. They were lying in a field covered in patches of snow quite close to each other seeming to enjoy one another's company. I had my hand over the room doorknob about to go in when someone yelled my name from down the hall.

"Bella!" It was Irina. I turned to see her quickly running towards me with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Irina," I said in a saddened tone, and she noticed.

"What's up kiddo?" I found it quite odd that she would call me kiddo as I looked at least a year older then her.

"Nothing," I said as I quickly glanced at the picture of her and Edward and looked down to the floor.

"Oh…well, come in!" she turned to the door I was standing in front of and turned the knob pushing it open.

I walked into the room behind her and realized that it must have been her bedroom. Pushed against the farthest wall was a big white sofa along with a small armchair of the same color. A bookcase filled with books sat beside it which reminded me of my gift of books situated in Edward's bedroom back home. I smiled weakly at the memory and looked around at the rest of the things in her room. She had a huge vanity table filled with loads of make-up and hair products and a pile of clothes were sitting on the floor. She really did seem like just another American teenager, although she was a thousand some odd years old.

"Wow, your room's really nice." I said.

"Thanks," she answered smiling, "It used to belong to Katie, but I made her trade me a few years ago."

"I guess the same room would get quite boring after a few years huh?"

"Exactly, so we switch rooms every so often and when we get totally bored with the whole house we just move." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

That must be great just getting up and moving to wherever you wanted when you wanted. I flashed her a smile. She made her way to her white sofa and plopped down as if she were exhausted. She patted the spot next to her with her hand and I made my way next to her.

When I sat down next to her and gave a heavy sigh she rounded on me with concern in her eyes.

"Is there something bothering you Bella?" she asked with such kindness that it made me feel awkward.

"No," I lied, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I don't mean to be hounding you or anything but you seem a little down."

I sighed and decided if I wanted to get rid of all the negative feelings inside of me I needed to talk. "It's just I hate how everyone is so over-protective over me. Even Rosalie now and I hate it. I can never convince anyone that I'm okay because they always seem to be able to tell. I also hate that Edward won't change me into a stupid freaking vampire and just let me be with no strings attached. But _nooo_ Bella has to stay a human. AND I also hate the fact that I'm sitting in the bedroom of my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend." My hand clapped against my mouth in spite of myself.

I didn't mean to let the last one slip. I'd been on a roll and couldn't help but just let everything come out of my mind. "I didn't mean that Irina!"

She laughed uneasily. "Yes you did Bella or else you wouldn't have said it. I understand though."

How could she possibly understand? "It's just a little weird, Edward never mentioned any other girls before so I guess it was just a bit of a surprise."

"I know what you mean. Don't worry though, Edward and I were nothing compared to you two."

I smiled at the thought but got a little curious. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Edward and I just weren't meant for each other."

"How long did you guys go out for?" I hoped I didn't upset her with my questions but it's not like I'd be talking to Edward about it anytime soon.

"Almost three years." She had a faraway look in her eye and I could tell she was thinking about those three years with Edward.

"That's a pretty long time." I said, in terms of humans, it was.

"Not really, I've been in longer relationships before." Again she shrugged her shoulders.

I got the slight feeling that she was just trying to act cool with everything for my sake. "What's the longest one you've been in?"

"Twenty-three years." Her eyes dropped.

I got the feeling that she would rather I didn't ask more about it so I didn't. "So why did you and Edward break up then?"

Her eyes shot up to look at me then she looked away embarrassedly. "We just didn't feel the same about each other."

I knew she'd didn't want to talk about it, but I couldn't help it. "Who broke it off?"

"Edward." When his name slipped off her tongue it felt like heaven to my ears. I knew it wasn't right to be thinking of it that way, but after all Edward was now mine.

"What happened?" I felt bad, but I was curious at the same time.

So she began, "One day we were downstairs and I was listening to Edward play the piano in the living room. It was probably one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard someone play and it drew me closer to Edward and still to this day I don't know why. And well, I was standing behind him and I kind of leaned over from behind and I'd told him I loved him and he sort of freaked out and just left. After that the Cullen's moved to Forks."

She was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and I could tell she was uncomfortable talking about this with me. I felt bad. Here I was happy that Edward had broken up with her but I didn't think about how bad she must have felt. Tell someone you love them then they just get up and run away, that was pretty bad. I almost felt angry at Edward for doing something so mean to the girl in front of me who was fast becoming a friend.

I reached out and touched her shoulder. "Don't worry Irina, I'm sure you'll find someone _much_ better then Edward that will love you back with everything they have."

That made her smile. "Thanks Bella."

I smiled at her with meaning as I was thinking of questions to take the tension out of the air and talking about Edward wasn't exactly doing the trick.

"So, how old were you when you were changed?"

"Around sixteen I think. I can't really remember and neither can my sisters but the last memories we have were of when we were around that age."

I nodded in understanding. She opened her mouth to ask me a question but she quickly snapped it shut, hoping I didn't notice, but I did.

"What were you going to say?" I asked wondering why she'd stopped herself.

"Nothing," she said, but I knew better then that.

"Just please tell me Irina," I gave her my best pout and a puppy dog look.

She laughed and rolled her eyes at my face and I instantly joined in. "It was about you and Edward."

"Well please, continue." I looked at her waiting for what she was going to say.

"You guys really love each other right?" she said in a feeble voice.

"I love him more then anything in the world." My voice sounded dreamy and choked as I remember how worried he had sounded on the phone a little while ago.

"Well, then why won't he change you? I mean it's not like he can stop you if you want to be a vampire." She was right.

"He wants me to live life as a human and fulfill my dreams and all this load of bull. It annoys me a lot actually, it kind of makes it seem like he doesn't really want to spend eternity with me. But if Edward doesn't want me to be a vampire, so be it."

I hated admitting that I would never go against Edward's wish of wanting to keep me human until I got his approval but it was true.

"Do you think he'll _ever _change you?"

"Well he better some day because after all, I am going to die." I said knowingly.

She gave me a faint smile and nodded slightly. I noticed her gaze fall to the clock on the wall and she jumped up.

"Holy shit Bella! You should be going to sleep it's getting pretty late."

I looked up to the clock. She was right. It was nearly 12:30 and I hadn't even noticed. It was amazing how much time could pass by without us even noticing. I enjoyed Irina's company.

"Come on, I'll show you back to your room."

We walked out her door and down the stairs and twisted down a few hallways until we were in front of a recognizable door. I turned to say good night.

"It was nice talking to you tonight Bella, you're really great to talk to. No wonder Edward loves you so much." She gave me a small wink and a smile.

I chuckled slightly. "Yeah apart from everything bad about me, I've heard I was a good listener."

She flashed me a toothy grin with her gorgeous alluring teeth. "Goodnight Bella!"

"Night Irina." And I walked into the bedroom to go to sleep.

I walked into the room and saw the top of Rosalie's head above the armchair. I turned to the right and walked straight into the bathroom where I'd left my toiletries bag and a pair of sweats that I usually slept in there. I turned on the shower and quickly hopped in washing my hair with the strawberry scented shampoo that filled my lungs and made me sleepy. After I was finished a quick wash I pulled a lavender towel from the rack next to the shower and wrapped it tightly around my small body. I pulled out my bag of toiletries and began brushing my teeth. I spit into the sink and watched the white foam get washed away into the drain. When my teeth were clean and my breath was minty I began pulling my long hair into a tight braid down one side of my head. After dropping my towel and getting into my gray sweat outfit I turned the lights off and walked to the bed and threw myself under the covers.

I missed falling asleep in Edward's rock hard arms and having him gently whisper sweet things in my ear as I drifted into my sleep. I missed hearing his soft voice humming my lullaby to calm me into a deep sleep. And without Edward tonight, my sleep was anything but peaceful…

* * *

_I was going faster then I'd ever imagined I could go. I felt the soundless wind whipping around my long blond hair aimlessly as I ran at a top speed. Wait a second. Blond hair? I looked at my body and noticed I was a few inches taller off the ground then I was used to being. I looked at my hands and my newly manicured nails were long and painted pink, unlike my usual short ones from my biting habit. This wasn't my body, but I felt the need to run. _

_I whipped past countless numbers of trees and a slight sweat was forming on my forehead, tears falling down my cheeks every few seconds. I didn't know what I was running from, but I knew I wasn't safe. _

_Then it happened. I tripped on a loose root of a tree and fell forward with my arms out to catch my fall. I heard a distant laughter from behind me and I turned around to look. Something huge was speeding towards me. As it got closer, I recognized it as a man. A man I'd seen before. He seemed all too familiar, yet he was a stranger. A part of me longed to reach out to him and touch him with my warm hands and to ease the look of pain in his bright red eyes. _

"_Tiernan…" a scared voice fell from my lips I noticed as not my own._

_He looked at me longingly. He walked towards me and lifted me off the ground. I couldn't help but notice the flow of electricity that fell through us as his hand touched mine. I was on my feet and being pulled closer and closer towards him. When our bodies were touching he looked at me with such love and longing in his eyes that I didn't know what emotion had swept over me. _

"_Lena," he whispered with such hurt in his voice that I did not understand, "I'm so sorry."_

_His head swept down to the nook in my neck and I felt his teeth sink into my burning flesh. But I stayed silent, knowing that if I screamed it would only make things worse. I waited until I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. He was doing it slower on purpose. When I knew I could no longer hold on I held his mouth closer to my neck._

"_I love you…" I whispered, with one last beat of my heart. _

* * *

****

****

**A/N:**_ Oh boy! Another chapter, how'd you guys like it? Hope you enjoyed it. It was pretty I don't know what to call it. Rushed maybe? I really liked writing it though, especially the conversation between Irina and Bella. This was pretty much just one of those chapters that have to kind of be there but sort of have no point. Well except the dream (which was my other favorite part to write) and Edward being worried while talking to Bella on the phone. So anyways, I know this wasn't my best chapter but I really wanted to get the story updated. And when I said I was suffering from a minor case of writers block I was totally wrong. It's a mild case. So bear with me! Hope you guys liked! Please review, it makes me quite happy and determined to get the next chapter out to you guys. )_

_Krystal- xosweetseduction. _


	6. Unforgivable Mistakes

**Disclaimer:** This story would not make any sense whatsoever if it wasn't for the amazing Stephenie Meyer. So back-off, I own nothing! Oh yeah and just so nobody goes all hiddly piddly on me I'm stating right here right now. I WILL BE USING THE EXCERPT FROM STEPHENIE MEYER'S WEBSITE SO DON'T TELL ME I COPIED OR ALL THAT JAZZ BECAUSE I'M JUST MERELY USING IT AND GIVING HER ALL THE CREDIT FOR IT! Now that that's cleared, read on! 

_Hey guys! I just re-read my last chapter and noticed a mistake I put in the dream. Her nails weren't painted pink. So scratch that out. Her nails weren't painted at all just say they were normal but well manicured. I'll be sure to fix that later. Anyways it's been hard to write these chapters and people probably notice it with how crappy they are. But that's okay. Just PLEASE review!_

**Unforgivable Mistakes**

I awoke suddenly gasping for breath as sweat poured down my forehead. I grasped onto the images spilling from my head but realized it was hopeless as I could no longer keep hold on the visions of my dream. A deep voice was all I remembered, "Lena…"

"Are you okay?" Rosalie was standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face. An alert Carmen peeked her head from behind Rosalie looking into my eyes giving me an instant calming feeling.

"I'm fine, it was just a dream." I felt I was reassuring myself more then Rosalie.

"I got worried because you'd started crying and talking so I went to fetch Carmen." A look of worry was evidently plastered across her face.

I smiled in what I hoped was a reassuring way. "I'm fine."

"Well you should come down and eat something then, it's nearly ten o'clock." She turned and walked out the door with Carmen at her heels.

I quickly pulled on a white sweater lying on the bed next to me and fixed my hair into a tight ponytail. I ran after Rosalie and Carmen in the direction of the staircase leading downstairs. I'd finally caught up to the two and fell into step behind them. When we reached the bottom of the stairs Rosalie had turned right towards the living room rather then to the left to the kitchens where Carmen was now headed. I followed Rosalie. I walked over to the big brown couch and sat in front of a steaming cup of coffee and a few pieces of toast that had been sent on the table. My eyes quickly scanned the room having it been my first time in it.

The room resembled that of the Cullen's. A fireplace was directly in front of me with many pictures and ornaments placed atop it. To the right of the fireplace was a magnificent wooden piano and I immediately noted to have Edward play to me when they got here. Rosalie taking a seat next to me pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Bella…" she starts and I could tell she was piecing words together, "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was way out of line, it was just really important for you to stay put."

I smiled slightly at the sincerity in her voice. "It's okay Rosalie."

She smiled as I forgave her and nodded towards the food for me to eat. I took a bite of the toast and drained it down with a sip of coffee. "Any idea when they'll be here?"

She knew who I was talking about and looked to the huge clock above the fireplace. "A few hours I think, they should be here by four."

I nearly choked on my food. "That soon?" I wasn't expecting Edward until much later.

She nodded her head. "Carlisle called a little after you fell asleep and told me they had already left. I think they really miss us."

I laughed at the obviousness of it. "Well, I'm glad they're coming. I really miss Edward" I let out a heavy sigh.

"Tell me about it. I'm surprised I didn't find Emmett in my suitcase when I got here."

I laughed at the mental image of finding Emmett in a suitcase, let alone him fitting in one. "That'd be a sight to see."

Rosalie laughed and pulled her knees into her chest. "It sounds like something he would probably do." She smiled into her knees.

I chuckled, shoving more toast into my mouth and finished the last bite. I sat silently for a minute mentally arguing with myself before I finally picked up enough courage to ask her.

"Rosalie?" I asked waiting for her to answer.

"Hmm?" she seemed to be in a sort of day dream.

"Why exactly are Emmett and Edward so eager to get here to fast? I mean at first it was a week but they shortened it to a few hours? What's up with that?"

Her eyes widened at my question then she looked away from my eyes quickly. "Like I said, they probably just miss us or something, you know them."

She got up from her spot on the sofa and picked up the dirty dishes in front of me and made her way to the kitchen. Without hesitation I followed her. She pushed past the chairs in the dining room and flung open the door that led to the kitchen. The kitchen was a modernly decorated in whites and blues and she walked over to the double sink to place my dishes in it. Then she turned and sat up on the counter.

I looked at her expectantly half wanting her to say something else. I looked at her scornfully.

"What!" she said raising her hands in front of her.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" I asked, although my question was quite obvious.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I already told you Bella, you're just not listening."

She hopped up off of the counter then proceeded to walk back out the kitchen, through the dining room and was not making her way upstairs. I knew she was walking at a normal pace just for my sake.

"Yes, but you're lieing…I'm not stupid Rosalie." I scoffed.

She turned around abruptly and I almost knocked right into her. "I'd tell you more if I could Bella, just leave it alone."

She turned to walk up the stairs again. "So you admit there is more to it then?"

"I'm not saying anything." She let out a low growl.

I was persistent and I could tell I was getting irritating. "Why can't you just tell me? It's not like I'm going to fall over dead or anything."

"Bella, that's beside the point." She was looking at me sternly and I felt almost deathly afraid to answer back.

"What exactly is the point then?" I said faintly, too distracted by my curiosity to notice how pissed she was.

"The point is that you're a bubbling brat that doesn't keep her mouth shut!" Rosalie quickened her pace although I knew she wouldn't dare take her speed to far as to a point where I wouldn't catch up.

I nearly laughed at her attempt to insult me but just smirked instead. "You don't mean that."

She shot me a menacing glare. "Gosh Bella, you're so difficult!"

"So I've been told."

We were now in front of the bedroom and she gently kicked the already open door wider to fit through. Making her way to her usual armchair she fell into it and pulled her knees up to her chest as she had done before downstairs. I walked over to the bed next to her and sat down.

"So, are you going to tell me?" By her reaction I knew I'd taken it too far this time.

"Augh!" she groaned as she stood out of the chair and grabbed her cell phone off of the wooden table next to her. She turned to the open bathroom door and walked inside making sure to slam the door hard. I did the only thing I could think of. I jumped up and quickly but quietly ran towards the door and pressed my ear against the keyhole. Although the wood was pretty thick and Rosalie's voice was soft I could still hear her hurried speech on the other side.

"Horrible little brat! No I will not calm down! Put Edward back on the phone!" There was a slight pause.

"Just get here soon Edward and explain everything to her! I'm not going to be able to put up with it much longer." And she snapped the phone shut.

I got up as hurriedly as my feet would take me and I dove into the bed. Rosalie emerged from the bathroom with a huffy and angry looking face directed pointedly at me. She was now staring at me hard as she fell into the chair arching her back against it.

"They'll be here in an hour." She said this slowly and cooling and my eyes widened at what she said.

When if finally dawned on her that they would be here that soon she looked at me with a matching expression. An hour! That left me hardly anytime to take a shower and make myself at least half decently presentable. My previous nights sleep had roughed me up pretty bad and I could feel all the directions my hair was sticking in. Rosalie shot up out of her chair and made her way to the closet, pulling out our shopping bags from the previous day. As I made my way to the door and was about to close it I got the sight of Rosalie's frustrated face frantically searching through the bags of clothing.

I turned the shower on once I was in the bathroom and stepped in after finding the right temperature and stripping myself of my clothing. I lathered my hair with the sweet smelling shampoo and washed it away leaving the faint scent clinging to my body. I reached for the bar of hard, white soap and I suddenly heard the bathroom door open causing me to drop the soap and curse loudly.

"Sorry Bella! It's only me. I need to do my hair." I peered through the shower curtain to see Rosalie standing in front of the steamy window staring at her unflawed appearance.

I bent over and picked up the bar of soap steadily and began washing myself all over. It was extremely uncomfortable showering while Rosalie was in the room so I did it hurriedly and turned off the water when I'd finished. I reached my hand through the curtain and grabbed at the fluffy towels on the stand to my left. I pulled two down and wrapped one around my head as the other was knotted snugly around my body. I jumped over the side of the tub and walked over to the mirror was Rosalie was now puckering her newly glossed lips. I picked up my green toothbrush from its spot in my bag and smothered it with mint toothpaste. Rosalie's eyes watched me intently as I scrubbed my teeth.

"You have really pretty eyes, Bella," she said as I was rinsing my mouth with breathtakingly cold water.

"Err, thanks Rosalie. Where did that come from?" I asked at her random question.

"I was just thinking of what Edward had said to me one time."

She caught my attention by mentioning one single name. "And what did he say?"

She looked at me smugly and smiled. "That your eyes were absolutely gorgeous and he seemed to find forever in them," a blush crept into my cheeks, "He also said you were a very hard person to read, although I find you quite the opposite."

"Yes well, Edward just finds me hard to read because he never knows what I'm thinking." I said not knowing how to answer her.

"Maybe he enjoys the mystery and surprises; perhaps that's why he loves you so much." I smiled as I looked at her smiled face in the mirror. She was not pulling the blow dryer out of the cupboard and taking countless amounts of hair supplies for her.

I plugged the dryer into the wall and dried my long hair leaving no chance for conversation between Rosalie and I. When I was finished, I threw my hair up in its usual simple ponytail but got a disapproving look from Rosalie. She then _insisted_ that she had to at least curl my ponytail and the front pieces of my hair that fell in front of my face.

Rosalie had been at my hair for the last ten minutes and she finally placed the curling iron down. She was smiling and moving me from side to side observing me from different angles. "You look adorable."

I'd gotten the slight feeling that if I were to go back to the Cullen's anytime soon I'd be attacked by her and Alice with strong arms and an eyelash curler. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and thanked Rosalie for the wonderful job on my hair. We both gave ourselves one last look in the mirror and walked into the bedroom. I looked across the floor to see that pretty much every available part of floor space was now covered with clothing.

I looked at her with surprisingly wide eyes. "Take your pick."

We both laughed and made our way around the room looking at each of the outfits closely, trying to decide what would look best. I'd hate to admit it, but Rosalie actually made this sort of…fun. She'd stop at an outfit and tell me exactly why or why not it would look good on me. If we found something we didn't like we'd just flat out say 'no' and move onto the next one.

"This would look so good on you!" she exclaimed stopping to look at an outfit that had been spread out on the bed. She picked it up without even letting me look at it and was ushering me into the bathroom. She threw the clothes into my arms and closed the door leaving me standing in the middle of the washroom. I unknotted the towel around me and let it drop to the floor. Looking through the clothes I noticed she hadn't even given me a bra and underwear! I walked back to the door and opened it a crack.

"Rosalie…I need—" A pale hand was in front of my face holding out something obscenely frilly and lacy. She had to be joking.

I took the undergarments out of her outstretched hand and closed the door again. I looked at the plain white bra she'd given me and was thankful that was all there was to it. I pulled the underwear on next giving a groan as I noticed the lace and frills around the top. I walked over to the clothes I had piled on the floor and pulled them out in front of me. Hopefully it wasn't anything too Rosalie-ish.

I held out a plain black shirt in front of me and pulled it on approvingly. The stretchy material fit snug around my curves and rested just above my hips. I next took a look at the pants she had given me. They were a white jean with a flared bottom and a pink logo on the back pocket. I pulled those on as well noticing how snuggly they fit to my body. I pulled on the black, knit v-neck sweater lastly and walked to the mirror for observation.

_I look cute._ I loved the outfit I was now wearing and reminded myself to thank Rosalie later on. Before leaving the bathroom I put a thin layer of lip gloss on my lips and rubbed them together as I pinned a loose curl back to my head. I then walked to the door to go meet Rosalie.

I entered the room and laughed at the outfit Rosalie was wearing. She was wearing the exact same thing as me but opposite colors. She laughed too and threw a pair of white shoes at me gently. I noticed them as the ones we'd bought yesterday to go with our dresses.

"Put those on."

I noticed she had on a matching black pair. When I had slipped on the shoes I followed Rosalie into the hall walking behind her as we made our way downstairs. Her long hair cascaded in curls down her back and swayed back and forth with her steps.

"Everyone else is downstairs waiting. They should be here soon!" She nearly jumped in excitement.

I imitated her look as I was anxious to see Edward again. I couldn't wait to just fall into his arms and take in his sweet scent. I needed to tell him I love him.

We were now walking down the last few stairs and walked into the living room to see everyone sitting on the sofa's patiently waiting. However Rosalie and I were anything but patient. We were standing in front of the huge window looking out like a bunch of eager children.

My eyes skimmed the horizon in front of the house but I couldn't see any sign of them yet. I watched as the clouds went past looming over the trees and in front of the sun in the sky. Rosalie suddenly stiffened beside me. I looked to her and saw the smiled plastered on her face and a small squeal escaped her lips. Before I could say a single word she had the door yanked open and was running full speed towards the two men zooming towards the house.

Once I noticed Emmett and Edward I shot out the front door just as Rosalie had moments before, eager to feel Edward's touch and hear his voice. I ran to the end of the drive but decided to just wait as to avoid any unnecessary falls. I noticed Rosalie and Emmett had stopped some way back but my beautiful angel was still swiftly gliding towards me. His shape grew bigger and bigger until he was directly in front of me and scooping me up into his strong arms as he proceeded to run.

My legs were wrapped around Edward's waist as tightly as they could be and my arms were around his neck. I dug my face deeply into his shoulder. He'd stopped running and was pressing my body so close to his that our bones were hitting. I inhaled deeply taking in his sweet, earthy scent and found him doing the same with his mouth pressed gently to my neck.

"God Bella," I heard his sweet mouth breath.

"I missed you so much!" I murmured into his neck then lifted my face, pressing my lips repeatedly to every inch of his face. "Never-stay-away-from-me-for-that-long-ever-again!" I said through petty kisses along his jaw bone.

His body shook as her laughed against me. "Only if you promise to not run away without telling me."

He put me down in front of him but still held my body close. He took my face between both his hands then gently brought his lips down to mine forcing us together. I pressed against him as hard as he would let me, not wanting to let go. But when I got short of breath and my weak knees almost dropped me to the ground I pulled back smiling up at him fiercely.

His gracious lips were formed into a smile looking at me. "We have a bit of an audience."

He didn't take his eyes from me once and I looked behind me to see the curtain me and Rosalie were looking out of flutter as someone tucked from in front of it.

I gave a small laugh. "I guess they all want to see you?"

"Precisely," he said then took my hand pulling me towards the house. I looked behind to catch a glimpse of Emmett and Rosalie but they were no where to be seen.

* * *

We'd been sitting on the brown couch for nearly an hour now. When we first came in the house an excited Carmen, Kate and Tanya rushed forward embracing Edward into tight hugs. Irina shyed away but loosened up when Edward pulled her into a hug. Eleazar came forward and took Edward's hand into his own shaking it hard. We all then sat down together and fell into stories and memories of the past, enjoying the company of each other. Another reason we were all so keen on staying in the living room was because we were still waiting on Rosalie and Emmett.

"Where have those two gotten to?" Carmen asked worriedly peering out the white curtain in front of the window.

"Surely they'll be back soon dear." Eleazar said, and I couldn't help but notice that Edward was staring at him and gave a slight nod at his words.

Carmen stopped fussing over the two vampires and came to sit back down and join into the conversation. "What are you thinking of doing after high school this time around Edward?" she asked politely.

"Not sure yet Carmen, I'll probably go to the same university as Bella and study something I haven't tried yet. Maybe something new that wasn't around last time I went." He smiled politely as he answered, leaving me breathless as he flashed his shiny teeth.

"Tanya and I are trying to get into university again this year," Kate started, "They usually have a hard time believing our age so their hesitant to let us in."

"Remember the year the dean thought you guys were too young? That's something I'll never forget." I noticed Tanya and Kate laughing and Irina slumped down on the couch in embarrassment.

My eyes widened and a smile played across my lips. "What did you guys do?"

Tanya and Kate burst into laughing as Irina just sat in her spot with her arms crossed. "_We _didn't do anything," Kate said pointing to Tanya and herself, "Irina seduced the man and persuaded him to let us in."

I looked at her disbelievingly and let out a laugh. That was something that didn't happen very often. After I laughed uncontrollably the rest of the family then joined in easing the tension out of Irina as she joined in also. Then Eleazar and Edward stopped laughing and looked serious. The rest of us were oblivious to this but were quickly snapped out of it as they pulled us all up off the couch and rushed us all upstairs.

I felt my heart jump with excitement and fear at the mystery as to why we were all running up the stairs and into different bedrooms. Tanya, Kate and Irina disappeared up the next set of stairs into their bedrooms and Eleazar and Carmen zoomed past me and Edward down a hallway I'd never been down before. Before I knew what was happening I was in Edward's arms and being pulled into a dark bedroom.

"Stay really quiet Bella." He whispered to me and I could feel his cool breath against my neck.

I nodded my head as he pulled me further into the dark room. My legs hit something hard and I fell down into a soft bed with an 'oof'.

"Careful Bella," Edward whispered as I felt the mattress sink next to me as he lay down.

I lay on the bed with Edward's head gently resting on my stomach and my hand twisting his hair absentmindedly through my fingers. "What was all that about?"

"Shh…" I looked down to see him concentrating in thought as if he was listening in on something really important. And I bet he was. Then I heard the first crash.

I heard something connect with the floor and shatter and I could imagine how many pieces it would be in. I grew nervous as I kept hearing things crash then Emmett's deep voice could be heard bellowing downstairs. My heart began beating faster and the blood running through my veins quickened. Edward could tell I was growing nervous as he lifted his self up closer to me to allow his scent to flow through my nose which he knew always calmed me. I looked at the puzzled expression on his face and his face distorted in confusion.

"EDWARD! STOP!" Rosalie's voice was a high shrill and sounded as if it came from somewhere near the top of the stairs. Edward snapped out of his reverie and looked at me nervously.

"Emmett and Rosalie are fighting again."

"Do they fight often?" All the times I'd ever been at the Cullen house I'd never heard the two fight unless it was the endless bickering on my part.

"Not usually…" he trailed off into thoughts that were left unknown to me.

"Do you know why they're fighting?" I asked as I could tell it was obviously over something huge.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing of great concern." He answered simply pressing his palms into his eyes.

"How do you figure that one? I haven't _ever_ heard Rosalie this upset and I know something's wrong." I was now standing with my arms crossed in front of me.

He groaned. "Bella, please don't do this…just don't worry about it for now."

"Well when can I worry about it then? When you _never_ turn me into a vampire?" I had absolutely no reason to be angry but the shouting I'd heard between Emmett and Rosalie had really got me worked up.

"Bella…sweetie, let's not have this talk right now. Rosalie and Emmett are fine you don't need to worry about them."

"Rosalie is my friend and I want to know what's wrong with her right _NOW_!"

"Since when are you and Rosalie friends?" he asked curiously.

"Since you left me alone with her in this stupid house with a bunch of stupid vampires!" I shouted at him.

He looked taken aback. "Why are you angry with me Bella?"

"Augh! I'm not angry!" I shouted as I plopped down on the bed sitting next to him. Tears of anger had started to fall out of the corners of my eyes and my hands were in fists out of frustration.

"You seem pretty angry to me." He pointed out.

"I'm not angry Edward." I said forcefully.

"Then what's on your mind?" He looked at me with his sincere, caring eyes and I fell against his chest with the tears still silently falling down my cheek.

"Why don't you tell me anything anymore?" I stifled as I wondered the answer. He seemed to be keeping everything from me lately and I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed answers to the millions of unexplained questions I had and he just wasn't giving them.

"Bella…" he trailed off. I could tell he was contemplating on whether or not to tell me something so I sat silently with my head pressed against his shoulder. "Emmett killed someone."

My eyes popped open in surprise and I jumped off the bed out of Edward's reach. "What do you mean he _killed someone_?" My voice came out as a raspy whisper, not daring to speak the words.

Edward let out a deep sigh. "We were hunting in the woods one day just staying close to home and someone had been walking through the woods. Emmett didn't know what he was thinking at the time and had a little slip up. It was a girl whose scent he's been tracing for a while now. I think that gives profound clarity as to why Rosalie was so upset."

I looked at him with even wider eyes then before. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't believe what Rosalie must be feeling. Before I could think about it I sprinted to the door throwing it open violently and managed to rush to the top of the stairs before tripping. I felt Edward's arm snake around me catching me before I fell down the whole flight.

"Bella, the last thing Rosalie probably wants to see right now is a human." He looked at me with scornful eyes.

I ripped out of his grip as he was not surprising it. "Rosalie's my friend Edward, I'm going to see if she's okay."

"Bella!" I had run out of his reach down the stairs as fast as I could I knew he'd catch up to me but I'd reached the bottom and managed to yell Rosalie's name.

Rosalie's sobbing body looked up from its place on the floor leaning against an upturned couch. She had a piece of paper in her hand and motioned for me to come over. Edward let go of my hand which he had taken into his own and let me walk over to his sister on the floor. I crouched down next to her and she handed me the paper. I looked up to see Edward had gone back up the stairs but was now walking down with five vampires in step behind him. At the scene of broken glass and a crying girl Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Irina immediately dropped down next to Rosalie and took her into their arms. Eleazar took a place next to Edward having an inward conversation no doubt. I looked at the paper in front of me;

_Dearest Rosalie:_

_I've left for a short time. I promise you I will be back soon so don't beat yourself up over this. I can't express to you how sorry I am of what has happened but hopefully you can see through this and know just how sorry I am. I love you Rosalie, with everything I have and nothing with ever change that. I hope you can see it and believe me when I tell you that you're the only person that means anything to me. I'll be back in a few days baby, I love you._

_Emmett_

I looked up to Rosalie with sad eyes. I knew she was probably really worked up over what had happened and probably said some things she didn't mean. She was now sitting on the brown sofa that had been turned the right way by Eleazar and Edward and I walked over to her.

"Don't worry Rosalie, he'll be back." She nodded but still buried her face into her hands without looking up at me. Edward walked to me and placed his hand on my hip.

"The last time Emmett left he was gone nearly a year," he whispered this as softly as he could hoping that only I could hear, but I heard Rosalie's sobs deepen and I knew she'd heard too. I felt grief for the girl. She'd hated me so much before but over the past few days we'd learn to feel for each other as we never had before. I didn't want her to feel like this. I was almost angry with Emmett for putting her through all of this but he surely would be back, wouldn't he?

Edward went to take the paper out of my hand but I snatched it away. I wanted to be sure it was okay with Rosalie. I looked to her and when she gave a simple nod I outstretched my hand with the paper towards his pale him. We both looked at each other in a moment and a spark and understanding flew between us.

'I love you.' He'd mouthed to me. He probably thought it'd upset Rosalie to hear it out loud.

He reached for the paper in my hand. I held it gently as it swiftly slid out of my hands, but not before snatching a part of my skin.

STEPHENIE MEYER'S EXCERPT "Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

It all happened very quickly then.

Edward threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table.  
I tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with my arms thrown out instinctively to catch my fall, into the jagged shards of glass. I felt the searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrist to the crease inside my elbow.

Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm—into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires. END

Ilooked above me from my spot on the floor to Edward's face, which was positioned right above me in a snarling, crawling position. I didn't know what to do.

Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate, Irina and a non-sobbing Rosalie were all staring at me with hungry, deep black eyes. I was taken aback by their evasiveness and tried to crawl away from them on the floor. My hands just met more glass and spreading more cuts.

"Don't move!" Edward bellowed as he quickly glanced to me on the floor.

I looked into Rosalie and the others' faces, pleading to snap out of their reverie. Rosalie's hungry black eyes were burning into me and I imagined she was probably thinking of tearing my flesh apart with her teeth. She gave a smirk showing her bright, white teeth then pounced.

_God, this was a nightmare._

* * *

**A/N:**_ Woohoo baby! I finally got to the amazing chapter with the excerpt! Ha-ha I've been waiting to do this for about hmm, let's see…forever and a half? That's about right. Review even though I know I didn't do a very good job at this. This is still my first 'Twilight' fiction though so I'm trying pretty hard. I'd appreciate any advice anyone has at this point. I think some of the characters might seem a little out of character at the moment but it should all fall back into place pretty soon. Rosalie and Bella's characters were supposed to evolve the way they did though and they were supposed to become friends, so if you think that it's weird that they talk and stuff, that's just the way it is. I mean they have to get over it sometime right? So Rosalie and Bella were both kept in the dark in this chapter. Rosalie had no idea about Emmett pretty much eating someone and Bella is still pretty clueless about a bunch of stuff but that all comes in the next chapter. There probably won't be much of any characters besides Bella and Edward in the next few, and I may throw in Alice and Jasper. But yes, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more is on the way!_


	7. Run

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. And nothing. And nothing. EXCEPT! Bella's necklace which comes into play pretty soon. And um, let's see. Nothing.

_Allo! Aha. I enjoyed that last chapter. I hope it didn't make anyone squirm and wonder what was going to happen. And to that one review from Sweetly Sarcastic I DEFFINATLY will not let anyone die. I can promise you that. No one is going to be dieing in this fanfic as long as I shall live. Well, not necessarily but I mean main characters. K thanks._

**Run**

My first instinct was to run. And I might have just done that if it weren't for the seven vampires in front of me. It had all happened so quickly. Rosalie had pounced trying to gain contact with my open wounds and flesh, but Edward wasn't giving me up that easily. He rounded on the others glaring at them menacingly. At Rosalie's second attempt to jump towards me Edward lost it.

He growled a roar so loud that even I cringed at the sound of it. This was a side of Edward I'd never seen before, and planned on never seeing again. What happened next was pretty much a blur. I saw the front door burst open and a fierce looking Emmett stepped through. I seemed to be the only one fazed by his presence, although I knew he must have heard Edward in the distance. Emmett walked towards the vampires, growling, but their eyes never ceased to look away from me and my crimson blood now hopelessly flowing to the floor.

"Rose," Emmett was looking at her, startled by the position she took at a crouch before me. Immediately as Emmett had spoken her name I saw her dark eyes soften.

She snapped out of her vampiric reverie and looked at the scene before her. She tried to side step her way towards me in a protecting way but Edward growled as she stepped much too close for his liking. She did the last thing I could expect and brown down into heart filled sobs. Emmett quickly ran to her side and pulled her next to Edward forming a wall in front of me.

"Get her out of here Edward!" Emmett shouted as he noticed Eleazar inching towards us.

I instantly felt cool hands around my waist lifting me up off the ground. I held the sleeves of my sweater down tighter as to block the blood now pouring out of the wounds, but shards of glass had stuck into the fabric and was now making the cuts deeper. I whimpered as the back of Edward's pressed against the deep cuts in my arms and he pulled me closer to him. We ascended up a staircase I had never noticed before and Edward was making sharp turns left and right before we abruptly stopped outside of what I noticed as Rosalie and my room.

He shoved the door open and we entered. I was to scared to worry about him seeing it as a mess. "Get your stuff from the bathroom."

I sprinted towards the bathroom and picked up all of my belongings. I debated whether or not to grab Rosalie's as well but I decided to leave it. Once I had everything in my hands I ran back to my room to see Edward stuffing the last of my clothing into my yellow duffel bag. With a pull of the zipper he slung it over his should and walked over to me. He gently picked me up with a swift movement and we were off. I didn't know if the scent or proximity of my blood had bothered Edward too much, and nor did I asked him. My head rested against Edward's cool neck as we stepping into the cold weather. And there I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up to a faint humming noise in my left ear. Then feeling his cool breath against the side of my head as he took in deep breaths staying in tune with the song; my lullaby. I lifted my arm to place it on his hand but soon discovered that I couldn't. Something had all of my fingers trapped together and was wound all the way to my elbows. As I was pretty much a cripple, I just grunted to acknowledge my wakefulness.

His beautiful humming stopped and I almost regretted interrupting him. "Bella? Are you awake?"

"Would I be making ugly grunting noises if I were asleep?" I asked sarcastically, not expecting a reply.

"Well, yeah knowing you. You grunt and moan a lot in your sleep. Last night had been quite peculiar." He sounded sketchy and a note of worry escaped with his words.

I'd had the dream again.

I cringed as I fully remember the dream this time and mentally kicked myself as Edward noticed.

"What did you dream about Bella?"

Could I simply lie to him and tell him it was just a silly nightmare? I'd been working hard these past few months with my honesty with Edward even though I knew he would make a big fuss and just worry about me. And besides, had he heard too much of my sleep talk to if I was telling him a lie or not? Maybe lying to him was for the best.

I settled for the truth. I told him everything I could possibly remember about the dream I had the previous night and then again. He listened intently and his expression unfaded.

"And the weird thing is," I continued without thinking, "It's the exact same Tiernan as I met at the mall. Maybe I'm just having silly dreams about him." My hand automatically covered my mouth as I noticed my small mistake.

Edwards expression hardened. "What did you just say?"

I knew telling him about the dream would be a bad idea. "Nothing, forget I said it."

"Bella, listen to me," he sounded like he was pleading and almost...scared? "What do you mean you met Tiernan?"

"Oh, so you know him then?"

"Bella," he said warningly.

"Alright," I groaned, "Rosalie, the girls and I went to the mall in Anchorage the other day and well, when we were leaving some Tiernan guy just introduced himself to me, no biggie. Well at least I didn't think so." And I got up to only have Edward pushing my gently back down into the bed.

"This is important Bella," he looked deep into my eyes with all seriousness, "Go get washed up and we'll talk when you're done."

He finally allowed me to get up and I had taken in my surroundings for the first time that morning. We were in a small room at some motel as I could see Edward's shining Volvo parked outside. I walked over to the table by the door where I saw my bag and pulled out my toiletries. In the bathroom I unbuttoned my shirt embarrassedly as I realized Edward must have taken my dirty clothes off from the night before and put new ones on me. Now he probably thinks I wear frilly underwear all the time. I mentally smacked myself in the forehead and I felt heat rising in my cheeks.

After struggling quite a big to get my clothes off due to the mounds of gauze around my arms I turned the hot shower on. I slowly began to take the white bandages off of my arms and hands for examination. My left arm had a deep cut leading from elbow to wrist the was still oozing blood and pus. My right arm had a lot of tiny scratches and just one really deep cut in my hand. I jumped into the shower having a sudden need to be clean and pulled out my soap and shampoo It was tremendously hard washing your hair with one hand and at one point I found myself contemplating whether or not to call Edward for help. I decided to save myself the embarrassment.

After much trouble I was finally hopping out of the shower. A lot of my cuts had re-opened and I now hand fresh blood slowly dripping down my arms. And it didn't even bother me one bit. I took of of the dark towels from the rail next to the shower and pulled it around me and tied a knot to hold it in place. I stepped out of the bathroom holding my hands high above my head. I once heard somewhere that if you held a bleeding body part above the heart, less blood would travel through it and slow down the flow. Edward was sitting at the small desk next to the door, and I'd forgotten to be embarrassed.

"Sit," he motioned to the chair across from him. I sat down willingly in front of a basin of steaming water and a cloth. I also noticed more white gauze and inflammatory cream.

"Let me see your arm."

I held my left arm out to him and grimaced slightly as he wiped away the blood with the hot water. After patting my cuts dry with a towel he applied the yellow cream and wrapped the gauze around it just as he had before, but this time leaving my hand free.

He held his hand out for my right arm and I willingly abided. I looked down into Edward's hands and saw a great amount of blood covering them. And I wondered.

"Does it bother you?" I asked and his head shot up to me, "The blood I mean."

"Not nearly as much as it had the first time I'd seen it cut."

I nodded just as he was gently working the cream onto my cuts. The medication burned as he applied it but when I winced he brought his cool lips to my arm and blew his chilly breath across it.

"Thanks," I said examining my arm as he'd covered it with gauze. Edward stood up and cleared the table in front of us then brought me over a styrofoam container.

He sat down in front of me again and opened the container revealing bacon and eggs. He pushed it towards me along with a fork and leaned against the table in front of me, just as he had that one time in the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. He brushed a piece of hair out of my face and leaned over the table.

"We need to talk about a few things." He sighed and sank back into his padded chair with his elbows propped on the table.

When I didn't make a move to talk he started again. "That night, when you left Forks, I was so―I was so _scared_ Bella. Between Alice's vision and your running away I got more frightened then you could ever imagine."

My eyes were plastered to his, listening intently. "The vision Alice had almost made no sense at all until she let me see all of it. Then I knew I had to get you away."

I interrupted him before he could continue. "Yes, but _what_ was the vision?" He was sidetracking away from answering it, but I had him now.

"Bella..." he trailed off and a look of anger flashed across his eyes as he gave a low growl. "It was that damn Newton kid at our school. He was on our trail after the girl Emmett had killed was reported missing. The bastard started following us around and got you alone one day and oh Bella, the things he _did_ to you. It took all I had not to run to his house right then and there and snap his neck off, even if the vision hadn't happened. Before I could even try to explain things to you though, you ran off resorting to being followed by Rose."

A deep blush crept into my face as I remembered how I'd acted that night. I made a complete idiot of myself when he was just trying to protect me. Edward caught my blush with his fingertips and looked at me intently.

"Do you understand why I wanted to leave so bad? I didn't want Emmett to kill someone and for those things to happen to you. I would never, ever leave you just because Bella."

I cast my eyes down staring directly in front of my at the brown table. He sensed that I felt awkward because of that night and moved on. "Lets talk about that dream of yours."

He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back into his chair, expecting me to talk. Finally after a few minutes of staring I said, "What about it?"

"Well, what exactly happened in the dream? Your description was quite vague before."

I thought about whether or not to tell him exactly how the dream went, but I decided to because it might be important.

"It happened just as I told you before. It was really weird though. I knew the body wasn't mine but it felt like I'd been there before, running from Tiernan. And when he was sucking the blood out of me," I motioned to my neck, "It was the weirdest feeling I've ever had...like, I don't know."

I looked down because of my loss for words as I couldn't explain what the dream was like. The truth was, the feeling was almost like the one I get when Edward kisses me until my knees go weak. It felt like that invisible force was pressing me down into the earth trying to crush me. But I simply couldn't tell Edward that.

He looked at me curiously. "What do you mean the body wasn't yours?"

"I mean I was in another person's body. It felt real and all but it totally wasn't me. The thing I noticed was the blond hair falling into my face as I ran, and she was way taller then me. Probably a lot prettier too." I scoffed as I thought about it.

Edward then stood up and came to lift me out of my chair and into his arms. I looked into his eyes as he walked us towards the bed, "Impossible, you're too beautiful."

He spoke with his lips touching mine and his cool breath tickled my face. When we reached the bed he gently put me back in the spot where I'd woken up and lay down facing me.

We lay in silence for a minute just gazing into each others eyes. And if Edward had not taken the liberty to rest his cold hand on my bare side I wouldn't have even noticed.

"Oh my god!" I hopped up out of the bed as quickly as my gauzed arms would allow and shot to my yellow duffel bag. I scrambled through it looking for a simple pair of sweats.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod." I was freaking out, he'd seen me pretty much half naked! "It's not funny!" I exclaimed as I saw him in a fit of uncontrollable laughter on the bed.

"Yes it is." And he walked up behind me resting his chin against my shoulder. My face, once again, flushed pink.

I let my head fall backwards into him. "There's no need to be embarrassed Bella."

I snorted and began going through my bag again. "Easy for you to say."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" He looked at me expectantly.

"I-I didn't mean," I was at a loss for words. Why did I have to have such an angelic like boyfriend?

"I'll walk through the room naked if it makes you feel any better." A smirk pulled on the side of his mouth.

My face must have looked like a tomato because I even felt myself go hot. "Umm."

He laughed and pulled me towards him. "I'm joking Bella." He placed a hard kiss on my lips and pulled away. "Get dressed love."

After getting my bearings together after having him kiss me so hard I once again turned to the duffel bag and pulled out the gray sweats I had placed on top. I looked to Edward and he was facing the other way so I let down my towel and pulled on my underwear and bra, which took about a lifetime, then pulled on my pants. However when it came to my shirt I found my arms getting stuck behind my head and my head through an armhole. Not being able to see, I tripped up and fell right back on my butt.

"Nggghhhhhhh." I made a funny sound as I fell.

I just sat there trying to lift myself back up but I couldn't, when I heard a deep laugh and I knew Edward had turned around. "Edward!"

"Calm down Bella, stop moving." I could feel his smile as he walked over towards me on the floor.

I felt his hands underneath my arms and he lifted me up to my feet. He chuckled again as his hands went underneath my shirt to grab the edges and he pulled it back over my head. And so there I was, in the middle of our hotel room in a bra. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I looked at Edward staring down at me and I became self conscious, trying to wrap my arms around my body.

Edward threw my shirt onto the bed and pulled my arms gently away from myself. "Don't."

He had barely whispered it. I felt my heart flutter in my chest as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my bare body close to him. He had one of his cool hands at the base of my neck, chilling it of all the embarrassment that had crept up into it. He placed his other hand on my cheek and tilted my head up towards him. He was just looking into my eyes before he slowly leaned forward and kissed me forcefully, his lips hard against mine. He kept pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss as he did so. When his mouth opened slightly I tried deepening the kiss even more but Edward stopped. Like usual.

Before he could see the look of disappointment on my face I quickly smiled and leaned into him. He pulled at my waist and was leading towards the bed again. I hopped back into my spot under the light sheet and waited for Edward to join me. He yanked off his plain white shirt and threw it down next to mine and fell down into the bed next to me. I automatically leaned my back against him and he wrapped his arms around me, conscious of my bandaged arms. His cool skin against my heated body felt amazing lying next to him. His long arms snaked around me felt perfect.

After lying there for a few minutes with my eyes closed I took in a big breath and let it out. "So Edward, where are we?"

"Promise you won't be angry?"

"Edward," my eyes narrowed.

"We're in...China."

My eyes went so wide that I could feel them almost pop out of the sockets. "What do you mean we're in CHINA! Why, of all places, would you freaking bring me to CHINA! Do you know how far that is! I'm in big trouble."

"What's wrong with China?" And a hint of amusement crossed his eyes and I knew he had been joking.

"Ed-ward!" I said at his excuse of a joke, "How could you think that's funny? I almost had a heart attack!"

"I know, you're heart started beating so fast I almost got scared." I felt him smile behind me.

"Where exactly are we then? If you don't tell me I'll just go find out myself." I started to move to show him I wasn't joking about finding out myself but just as I'd expected he pulled me back to him.

"Hmm," he moaned nuzzling my neck, "We're in Georgia."

"Are you joking again? Because really, if you are I―"

"Bella, we're really in Georgia."

"But, how did we get here so fast? I mean it's like, on the whole other side of the country!"

"I have my ways."

"Wow," I was surprised, "How long are you planning on staying?"

"Well...I guess it kind of depends."

"Depends on what?"

He didn't answer. He just sat there with his arms wrapped tightly around my body and holding me as tightly as he could without breaking me. After waiting for nearly five minutes for an answer I realized I wasn't going to get one so I pulled away from him and propped myself on my elbows.

"Edward?"

He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at me. "Yes?"

I could tell by the way that he answered me that something was wrong. In that one moment that he looked at me I saw what I believe was the human Edward. The one with fears, hopes and dreams. His face startled me, because in that one moment it held so much pain and fear. I'd never seen his like this before. My heart leapt to my throat and I got butterflies in my stomach. I looked away from Edward and a dry sob shook my body. And just as fast as it had come, it had gone. The normal Edward was back.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." He pulled my head towards his chest and pulled me to him stroking my hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Edward." I said through more sobs.

"Why are you crying? Angels aren't supposed to be sad." He whispered the last bit to me as he leaned into my head, pressing his lips against my ear.

I needed to tell him. Expose him once again to my one and only fear. One that I didn't, at this very moment, know would be meddled with in the future. The one fear in which had my whole heart and soul put into it. In that moment a few minutes earlier he had been so vulnerable, yet here he was whispering these soothing words into my ear as I sat and cried.

"I," I hiccuped, "I just don't ever want to lose you."

He stroked my hair one last time before taking my face in his hands and pulling me to look at him.

"You will _never_ lose me Bella, and I mean it. I would never do that to you."

He looked into my eyes with such promise and meaning and I knew I believed him. I lay down in his arms until my body stopped shaking.

"Bella," he startled me as I had almost been asleep.

I looked up at him.

"Alice and Jasper should be here soon," he paused for a minute, biting his lip which was very un-Edwardlike, "I have to tell you something."

And I did it again. I started blubbering like a blubbering idiot, except worse. I don't even know why I started, he hadn't even told me anything yet. It was just his tone. He gave me a reassuring hug and decided it was safe to continue.

"You know that girl Emmett killed..." he had trailed off like he always does when he's nervous about telling me something.

I only thought of one thing. It must be someone I know. "Who was it?" I tried to sound brave.

Edward looked up at me with his light topaz eyes, and I knew behind them there were millions of emotions going through his head.

His voice was small, "Angela Weber."

Angela...

That name seemed so distant to me now. I felt angry and hurt for what Emmett had done for about ten seconds, then a thought came to my head. Were the Cullen's leaving?

"Edward," he saw the worried look on my face, and he knew my question.

"Bella, you'll never lose me, remember?" he smiled in what he thought was a reassuring way but I knew he was being brave for me.

I rested my head against his chest playing thoughts out in my mind for what could have been hours. I sat, barely moving. I was thinking of everything that had happened in just the few days I'd been away from home. Becoming friends with Rosalie, the paper cut accident, and now my friend being killed by my other friend. Who just happens to be a vampire. I don't know how I did it but I managed to forget about it; everything. Every worry left with each tear that fell and only when I'd finally became totally silent did Edward dare speak again.

"How are you feeling?" Just hearing his voice after those hours of silence made me feel better.

"Much better." I said sitting up with the help of Edward.

He wiped my tears from my face and just sat staring at me. He had that look again, but this time I'd put my finger on exactly what it was. Worry and regret. I turned away from him not able to stand the look any longer.

"Come on," he said getting up and pulling his shirt on. "Let's go eat and then we can meet Alice and Jazz."

"Okay." I said and I lifted my arms so he knew I needed help getting up from the huge bed. He pulled me onto my feet and steadied me on the floor in front of him.

I walked over to my bag pulling out the first outfit I came across. Green shirt and blue jeans. After Edward helped me do up my jeans and pulled my shirt over my head he grabbed his keys on the bedside table. We were headed for the front foor out of the hotel room and he stopped to face me.

"Ready?"

I smiled at him and held out my un-bandaged hand for him to take. He took that as a yes and held my hand tightly as we made our way out of the door. And off we went, driving into the afternoon sun without a worry in the world. We both knew that our time in that hotel room that morning wouldn't need to be mentioned. We both understood the problems we were faced with and knew that no matter what, we'd get through it together.

* * *

**A/N:** _Guess what? This stupid chapter took me the longest to write, and it's the shortest, and it sucks. OMG I don't know whats been up with me lately but I seriously can't think of anything to write! I definitely have a BAD case of writers block. So, this chapter. I know Bella was a bit out of character with all her crying and stuff, I think? But I don't know. I tried to do this the best I can as a little building chapter. I just needed something to work with and this was it. And plus you kinda-ish learned some of the secrets Edward was keeping, but trust me, there's more. So I hope you liked it, and I hope you don't mind that I killed Angela. Ha-ha. If anyone can help me whatsoever to give me a few pointers or ideas for the plot they will be greatly appreciated. So this was my first just Bella and Edward chapter, and pretty much the only one for a while. Jasper and Alice will be coming to Georgia to see them in the next chapter. And they all stay together. And I promise the next chapter won't be all crying and stuff. But come on, poor Bella just got almost attacked by six vampires! What do you expect? Ha-ha. Anyways, please review, I hope you enjoyed. Oh yeah and sorry for any mistakes and such!_

_Krystal-xosweetseduction_


	8. Atlanta

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I'd be writing the real thing. he.

_Okie dokie. Next chapter. I don't really have anything to say right now because well, I don't even know what this chapters going to be about yet, so there may be some surprises. READ ON! P.S. I only called this chapter Atlanta for lack of a better title._

**Atlanta**

I had no idea what city we were in, but it was beautiful. I sat in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo with my bandaged hand on his lap watching the many buildings and cars zoom past us. I'd never been to Georgia before and it was definitely nothing like Forks, although I could easily compare it to Phoenix. We'd been driving for about ten minutes already listening to the fuzzy radio playing popular dance music.

"It's really nice here," I stated blandly as I stared out the window at a huge business like building.

Edward smiled and looked towards me. "Way better then Forks, huh?"

"I don't know, Fork's is starting to grow on me."

"Is that so?" He smirked as he shot a glance at me again, knowing to keep an eye on the road before I yelled at him for not paying attention.

"Very much so," I said while nodding my head.

"Now, I wonder why that could be. Maybe it's that handsome young man you're always with." He was smiling.

"No, Emmett's already married." I turned and looked out my window smiling but I felt him turn to me.

"I was talking about me!" He said defensively as he put his fingers to my sides, tickling me.

"Edward," I couldn't stop laughing, "Edward! Stop!"

I couldn't try to push him off for fear of hurting my hands so I sat there while he tickled me unable to stop my laughing. "EDWARD!" I tried again but he wouldn't stop, so I did the only thing I could think of, I stopped laughing and put on a serious face, "OUCH! Edward, I said STOP!"

His face immediately went serious and he looked at me worried as I cradled my one arm. When his eyes looked into mine though and he saw the slight smile on my face he physically relaxed.

"Bella don't do that!"

"How else do you expect me to make you stop?" I said still smiling.

"I thought I actually hurt you."

"That was the point." I said matter-of-factly, "And besides, you're way too careful to hurt me."

He nodded his head. "You have a point."

He turned to me and smiled then rested his hand on my face and trailed it down to my leg where it stayed for the rest of our drive. After a few more minutes of silence we pulled into a parking lot of a strip mall with only a few shops. He parked in a parking space and got out of the car and came around to open my side. I helped me out of the car and led me towards a small diner that I hadn't noticed as we pulled in.

When we entered the diner and bell chimed above our heads to let our presence be known. The smell of burgers and grease immediately filled my nostrils and Edward led me to an open booth by the window. We sat down and almost immediately a young girl of about sixteen strode over to our table with menus. Edwards eyes never left mine as she took my order reminding me of the night we had first went out in Port Angeles.

"So," he started when the girl walked away, "How do you like Georgia?"

"I think it's really nice, reminds me of Phoenix." I had my arms on the table and was leaning back into the seat looking up at Edward as he had his arms on the table in front of him also, leaning forward over it.

"Where exactly are we though?"

Edward chuckled. "Did you even look at the name of the diner?"

I shook my head and he pushed a napkin towards me from the side of the table. I picked it up and looked at the green and yellow logos. 'Atlanta's'. So we were in Atlanta.

"Atlanta? Awesome."

The young waitress came back to our table and was holding my fries and coke steady on a platter. "Here ya go."

She placed the food in front of me and I began nibbling on my fries and taking a sip of coke every so often. Edward sat in the same position the whole time I ate and only his chest moved showing he was still breathing. When my plate was empty I pushed it away from me and once again leaned back in the booth with my hand over my stomach.

I looked up to Edward again and he was still watching me as he had been the whole time. He stared at me hard for a few more seconds before opening his mouth to talk.

"I was talking to Rosalie this morning."

I nodded. "And?"

"She said she was really sorry about everything that happened yesterday. She should have been able to stand it but she hadn't been hunting in a while."

I nodded again. I'd noticed how dark her eyes had been. "How's Emmett?"

"He's pretty good, considering the facts."

I nodded, even though I had no idea what 'facts' he was talking about but I didn't want to press it. He pulled his silver phone out of his back pocket and looked at the time.

"We'd better get going, their plane lands in 20 minutes." He stood beside the table and placed enough money on it for my food. He stayed standing next to it until I got up and he walked behind me as I went back out into the chilly September air.

When we were walking back to the car I was thinking about something and turned around to face Edward. "Edward, what's the date?"

"It's the seventeenth, why?"

"I don't know, it just seems like I've been gone from home longer then that." And it had. I'd only been gone for three nights but so much has happened it seemed like an eternity.

I turned back around and walked towards the car again. Edward pushed the unlock button on his key chain and I opened the door and sat down. Once inside I scooted as close to Edward as I could while still being fastened in my seatbelt. He put his arm around the top of my seat and let his fingers play across the back of my neck. We were now on the road again, driving through the traffic making our way to the airport. After driving for several minutes I looked at the luminous time on the CD player and saw that it was 5:51.

"When does their plane land?" I asked curiously.

He looked to the clock just as I had and turned with a smile. "One minute ago."

I smiled back. "Well how far is the airport from here?"

"Just down the highway a bit further, we're almost there."

Sure enough as we were getting closer we saw airplanes landing and taking off. When we got closer and pulled into the airport's drive I suddenly noticed how excited I was. I really missed Alice and Jazz. I sat up straighter in my seat and began fidgeting as my anticipation grew. Edward _finally_ found a parking space after several minutes on the third floor.

"Excited?" Edward grinned at me.

"I miss them! What do you expect? They're practically family," and I winked at him as I pushed the car door open.

I stepped out into the parkade and slammed my door shut behind me listening to it's echo. Before I even heard Edward's door shut I felt his arm snake around my waist and his lips touch the top of my head.

"I love you."

My heart fluttered as I heard this as it always did and a huge smile spread across my face. "I love you too."

After bumping into many people trying to find our way around Edward decided to walk behind me with his arms around my waist guiding me in the right direction. And I must say, people moved out of the way then. We were now standing again a railing outside of gate 3 waiting for Alice and Jasper. Edward's arms were around me protectively as I tapped my foot up and down impatiently waiting.

Edward bent down to my neck and kissed it softly then lifted his mouth to my ear. "They're coming."

And sure enough not even ten seconds later an excited look Alice came through the sliding doors pulling Jasper who had been carrying all of the bags.

"Come ON Jasper," I heard Alice say, "We haven't got all day."

Even from a distance I could hear Jasper muttering something about carrying luggage. I stood quietly in Edward's arms for a few more seconds watching Alice look around frantically for us. When she still didn't notice us I laughed quietly but I knew she heard. Her eyes immediately shot up to mind and widened with a look of happiness and excitement.

"Bella!" Alice came running around the chairs and people towards me at an amusingly human speed.

I broke out of Edward's embrace and began walking really quickly towards Alice. When I finally got to her she hugged me tightly and picked me up receiving many looks from people around us. I had my arms wound around her neck to make sure she didn't crush them but I still tried to hold her tight.

"I missed you so _much_," she breathed in my ear, "Oh my God Bella, I've been so worried about you!"

She finally pulled back from me and held me out to look at me with a smile still on her face. She looked me up and down and I knew she was looking for scrapes and bruises. "So it's only the arms then?"

I nodded and she pulled me into another gentle hug. She pulled back and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Come on, let's go."

She linked her arm around my upper arm and I led her towards where Edward and Jasper were now standing each carrying two bags. I guessed that two of them must have been Alice's. When we approached them Jasper gave me a huge smile.

"It's so good to see you Bella," and he leaned towards me so I moved forward to place a kiss on his cheek.

"You guys have no idea how much I missed you."

They both smiled at me and Edward placed his hand on the small of my back.

"Shall we?" He said to Jasper and with his nod we made our way up the escalators back to the parkade.

We got up to the third floor Edward turned around to Alice and I. "Here, you guys take the ticket and pay while me and Jasper load the car up."

He handed the ticket stub to Alice and we walked over to the tiny machines against the glass window. She still had her arm linked with mine so we were both standing side by side. I watched her as she pushed buttons and finally swept her credit card then we pulled away, going to the garage.

"Where are you guys staying?" Alice asked as we walked into the chilly air and I led her to where the car was parked.

"I don't know what it's called, some little motel just down the highway about 25 minutes."

She twisted her lips and nodded. "We _definitely _are staying somewhere better than that tonight."

I laughed as she smiled and led her the rest of the way to the car. When we made it to the car Edward and Jasper were already sitting inside in the front seats so me and Alice happily jumped in the back. As soon as we closed the doors Edward pulled out of the parking space and we made our way onto the highway. When we'd been driving on the highway for not even a minute Alice pulled herself forward and looked back at me with a smile.

She leaned against Jaspers ear. "Jazzy..." she trailed off waiting for him to answer.

Jasper leaned into her face with the headrest of the car getting in the way. "Hmm?"

I noticed his eyes were closed as she whispered to him. "We're going to stay in that really expensive hotel on Marilyn Dr okay?"

I noticed him nod slightly and she smiled, obviously pleased.

"We are _not_ staying there. The motel me and Bella have now is perfectly fine."

It was time for me to work my magic. I leaned forward to Edward just as Alice had done to Jasper. I knew Edward wouldn't be able to say no to me. I had my face to the side of him and spoke in a calm voice.

"Come on Edward," I was sure to breath heavily on him to make sure he got a good intake of my scent, "Think of how perfect it would be."

He took a minute to answer so I knew he was thinking it over. "But Bella..."

"_Please_ Edward?"

He took in a deep breath and I knew I had won. He sighed deeply. "Maybe just for one night."

I kept my self from giving a 'yes' and sank back into my seat smiling at Alice as she did the same.

"You guys really need to stop doing that to us." Jasper said as he sighed and half turned to be able to look at Edward and us at the same time.

"Yeah, we can never say no to you guys." Edward agreed.

"That's the point silly," I said while looking back and forth from Jasper and Edward's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"It's not very fair." Jasper said with a pretend pout on his face.

"Oh poor baby, come here." Alice said in a teasing voice.

Jasper leaned closer to Alice as she had said to and when she reached up to kiss his lips she swatted him on the head with her hand.

"Hey!" Jasper whined, "What was that for?"

"That's me expressing my love for you sweetie."

"Well in that case," Jasper reached behind him and tugged on Alice's hair.

"Hey!" Alice said in mock anger.

"That means I love you too." Jasper snickered as he looked to me and I laughed.

Then I felt a shoe hit me. Alice had kicked me. Although I'm sure it was light for her I still felt it.

"Alice!" I said looking at her disbelievingly as her and Jasper laughed to each other.

Edward laughed but then picked up for me. "Don't hurt Bella, or else I'm gonna have to―" _plop._

I hit Edward lightly with a water bottle I found in the back seat that I'd left here sometime last week. He looked at me through the mirror with stern eyes but then I laughed. We all then broke out laughing as we looked at each others faces. When I'd finally wiped the last tear of laughter falling down my face I saw we were pulling into the motel parking lot where Edward and I had stayed. We parked in the same spot as the car had been in the morning and told Jasper and Alice we'd be right back. Edward opened to door and we zoomed in packing our stuff quickly. Edward went into the bathroom to collect some things and I bent down to pick up my shirt that was on the bed that Edward had taken off of me earlier and I blushed as I remembered when he'd pulled it off that morning.

"Bella," I heard Edwards echoed voice from the bathroom, "What could possibly be making you blush?"

I laughed as Edward came out the door while I was shoving the shirt into my bag. I gave it a final zip and turned around to go back into the car but Edward was standing in front of me smiling. I gave a small smile back and he came forward and captured my lips with his, caressing the side of my face with his thumb. He pressed against my lips hard then pulled bad still smiling.

"Lets go."

He took my bag from me and we walked out of the room to our side of the car. Only when Edward went to get in the drivers seat, someone was already there.

"I hope you don't mind me driving Eddy," Alice smiled through the open window at him.

"Actually, I do mind." He made to open the car door but Alice suddenly backed the car up.

"Puh-lease Edward. You never let me drive." Alice pouted and gave him a sad look, although I knew quite well she was putting on an act.

"Just let her drive Edward," I said smiling as I took his hand and pulled him into the back seat next to me.

"Alice you better be careful," he warned as he settled comfortably into the back beside me.

"I thought I might back into a tree, then maybe spin off into a ditch."

Edward glared at her as she shook her head and laughed then roared up the engine. I then just remembered how much I hated Alice's driving, but it was too late because we were already zooming down the highway.

We were all just sitting in silence feeling the wind whip into the car against our skin from the open windows. I started to get a bit chilly and Edward pulled me towards him as he noticed. He twisted sideways and I leaned back into him under his arm that he had around me. I closed my eyes for what seemed like only a few seconds but was then suddenly jerked awake as my body shifted. Alice had stopped the car and when I opened my eyes I was almost blinded. We were outside of a huge hotel with bright lights lighting up almost half the street. Alice was the first to hop out of the car and I noticed she left her door open. I got out as well and she handed her key to the valet waiting by the door. She whispered something to him that I couldn't hear but I noticed she handed him a bill out of her jeans pocket. A bellhop then came to the open trunk and loaded all of our stuff onto a trolley. Edward came up behind me and kept a steadying arm around my shoulders as I was very poorly coordinated due to just waking up.

"It's nice isn't it?" Edward said to me as my eyes widened at the huge fountain in the middle of the hallway that we walked into.

I couldn't even remember a time that I'd been in a place so grand. The floors were made of a tan marble and shined so nicely that I could probably see my reflection. Left and right there were small tables and couches along with many flowers and sculptures. I didn't even look where Edward was leading my but I found myself in front of a glass desk next to Alice.

"Welcome to Four Seasons, name please?" The lady behind the counter gave a small smile and waited for Alice to give her name while looking into a blue book.

"We're Dr. Carlisle Cullen's children, we need two one-bedroom suites immediately please." Alice smiled a warm smile at the lady and she smiled back looking down into her blue book.

"Ah, yes Dr. Cullen. Shall I charge it to the usual card then?"

"That would be great, thanks." Alice still kept up her smiling as the lady pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Sign here please, and I'll need to see some I.D."

Alice quickly scribbled on the sheet of paper and held her driver's license out to the lady.

"Great thank-you," the lady said as she handed Alice two sets of keys, "That will be rooms 1506 and 1507, enjoy your stay here at Four Seasons."

She gave a fake smile and Alice smiled back. As soon as she had her back towards the lady she rolled her eyes dramatically. I laughed at her and she smiled and took my arm.

"This hotel is _amazing_ Bella, you'll love it."

"I love it already." I said in an awed voice as we came to the elevator and a guy pressed the button for us.

We waited a minute for the elevator to come down and the shiny gold doors opened and we stepped inside. Another man was inside next to the buttons.

"Floor, please?" he said in funny accent.

"Fifteen."

He pressed the number and the elevator slowly made its way up. When a bell dinged to sign we were at our floor Alice handed a ten over to the guy. He looked pleased and tipped his hat as we filed out of the elevator.

"1506," Alice was mumbling as she turned her head from side to side, "This way!"

She turned to the right and we all followed. As we walked down the hallway a young guy passed us and I noticed his eyes linger on me for a little too long. It creeped me out. Edward's head snapped back as the guy passed us and I heard a low growl from inside his throat.

"Relax." I whispered as I slid my hand into his.

"You do not want to know what he was just thinking," he said angrily.

I smiled weakly and just continued to follow Alice as she walked further down the hallway. She stopped abruptly and turned to the door labeled 1506 in gold numbers. She turned to Edward and I and handed us the other set of keys and she turned back to her own door and opened it disappearing with Jasper inside.

"She said they'll catch up with us later," Edward informed me as he turned to our door across the hall.

I unintentionally held my breath as Edward turned the knob and pushed the door open. What I saw was probably the most beautiful room I had ever seen. There was a tan leather couch on the wall across from me with a huge T.V set in front of it. To my left was a small kitchen with a four chair dining set along with fresh flowers in the center. To my right was a small table and chair set that looked to be for more casual purposes. The walls were all painted a deep red color and more of the materials were a dark gold.

Edward smiled at my reaction and pulled me towards the left of the room. We walked to one door and he flicked on a light as I looked inside. I saw that it had a huge vanity table along with closets, shelves and more of those casual chair sets. I stepped into the room and gave it a quick inspection before turning again back into the main room. Edward pulled along to the next door and led me inside. He turned on the light and the first thing my eyes landed on was the jacuzzi tub in the far right corner. Beside it there was a bamboo changing stand and a rack of gold colored towels. To the left was a king sized bed with more than enough pillows and a huge fluffy duvet. On the right, facing the bed was an armoire which contained a large T.V and a small stereo. Another table set was set beside it along with a mini fridge. Looking to the left again I saw a small bar along the wall I was standing at.

We walked further into the room and stopped outside the last door. We opened it wide and looked in at the bathroom. It was decorated in black and white with two sinks directly ahead of us. To the left was a white toilet and a black cupboard with countless amounts of products inside and on top. To the right was a huge bathtub (almost the size of the bed) and had a rack of white towels next to it. In the far corner next to the sinks was a huge shower with glass doors surrounding it. There were also countless amounts of plants, flowers and paintings throughout the whole suite and it was absolutely amazing. And I'll admit it, I felt sort of rich.

Edward held his hand out to me and I took it again as he led me back into the bedroom. He walked straight over to the huge bed where he picked me up and plopped us both down into the mountain of countless amounts of pillows.

"What do you think?" He asked snuggling close to me.

"It's incredible." I replied, still almost breathless. "I don't even want to know how much it cost."

"Bella, money is not a matter for us," he said into my neck, "We have more then enough of it."

He pulled closer into me and began breathing in my scent in heavy breaths. He trailed tiny kisses down my neck to my collarbone then back again and gave a dreamy sigh. My eyes were closed as I lay there enjoying every minute of Edward's body touching mine. When I felt his mouth leave my neck I gave a small moan, not wanting him to stop.

"The bellhops outside the door."

There was a light knock on the main door outside of the bedroom. Edward got out of the bed and shot towards it as I pulled myself up against all the pillows in the big bed. Through the bedroom door I saw Edward pull over the door and a tall man with a red and gold uniform stood in the doorway.

"Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen?"

I smiled and blushed at the mans mistake but I liked the sound of it. Edward turned towards me from the door and smiled at me as he moved aside to allow the man entry to our room. The man walked in trailing our bags behind him and placed them on the floor outside the bedroom. He tipped his hat at both Edward and I then walked out of the room with a crisp ten dollar bill in his hand from Edward. Almost right when I heard the door close Edward was next to me again on the bed.

"So, did you bring your bathing suit?" I looked at Edward with my eyebrows raised then looked to the jacuzzi in the corner. I saw the amused look in his eyes as a smile played across his lips.

"Well, I didn't expect I'd be staying in a quadrillion dollar hotel room tonight, so no."

He laughed and shook his head. "Well I guess we'll have to get you one."

Before I could even protest his mouth came to mine stopping my word's as if he knew what I was going to say. We sat for a few minutes attached at the lips with my heart fluttering in it's usual way when a voice came from the bedroom door.

"Get a room!" Alice walked into our bedroom and began walking around checking it out.

"We have a room." Edward turned back to me and placed another quick kiss on my lips then got up following Alice around the room.

"Exactly the same as ours," Alice said looking disappointed after her inspection. "Jasper wants to talk to you Edward."

They were now standing at the end of the bed that I sat on and had been making their way to come sit next to me but then Edward stopped when Alice told him this.

"I guess I'll go see what he wants then." He turned to walk back out of the room but Alice stopped him.

"Err, you might want to change."

"Oh," was all he said and then he turned to his bags on the floor.

I had a funny feeling that Alice was finding it easier to block Edward out of her mind these days. He often didn't know what she was talking about and it was so much easier for me to understand what was going on. Edward lifted his shirt off and pulled on a black t-shirt along with a pair of dark blue jogging pants, but not before making sure Alice had her head turned.

"Well, I'm off," he said then pulling a blue sweater over his head, "I'll see you soon Bella."

He walked towards me and bent down to place a kiss on my lips.

"How long are you going to be?" I didn't want him to be gone.

"We'll be back by the morning, promise."

He smiled and kissed me again and turned to walk out the door. When the suite door had slammed shut, Alice turned to me with a smile on her face.

"What shall we do first, a whole night without the boys."

I saw the mischievious grin she was giving me and gave her one right back. "Let's do something dangerous."

* * *

We settled on ordering chick flicks off of the T.V and buying a bunch of junk food for me. So much for dangerous. We were now laying in me and Edward's huge bed watching 'The Notebook' and I was digging into a huge bowl of chocolate ice cream. 

"_If you're a bird I'm a bird..."_

"You know what _really_ bugs me about these movies?" Alice interrupted Noah on the T.V, "The same thing _always_ happens, I might as well just go spend an afternoon with Jazz and I get the same thing out of it."

I rolled my eyes but nodded, "You're right." I flicked off the T.V and licked the last of the ice cream off my spoon.

"I have an idea, stay here." Not that I had any intent of getting up or anything.

Alice zoomed from the room and out the door before I could even ask where she was going. Twenty seconds later she came back into my room holding something behind her back. I got scared. Whenever she did this she was usually planning to strap me down and force make-up on me or something.

"Close your eyes," She was smiling at me like a crazy lunatic.

"Alice I―" I stopped when I saw her face, "Fine."

I closed my eyes and bared myself, ready for Alice to jump of me at any minute. But she didn't. I felt her playing around with something at my feet and then she told me to open my eyes. I opened them and looked at my feet to see a dark, forest green two-piece bathing suit. The top was a halter style and the bottoms were more of a short then a bikini bottom. I immediately thought of how much skin it would show.

"Thanks and every but Alice, I can't wear that." I said looking at her with a knowing look.

"Bella, try it on."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Bella!"

"Fine." I stood up and snatched up the bathing suit with my bandaged arms. I walked into the huge bathroom and let the door close with a click behind me. It took me a while to pull off my shirt and pull of the pajama pants I was now wearing but I managed it and pulled on the bottoms. After much difficulty I finally came to the conclusion that I couldn't do up the top with my bandaged arms.

I poked my head out of the doorway and caught Alice's eye. "I need help."

Alice laughed, "Come here."

I walked out from behind the door holding the green material in front of me. Alice tied the straps around my neck and back with her cool hands and when she was finished, turned me around. She had a smile on her face as she looked at me and I tried to cover up my stomach as much as I could.

"I knew green would look great on you."

"Um, thanks." I said embarrassedly.

"I mean really, you look great." She gave me a wink then walked over to the jacuzzi in the corner of the room. She turned the tap adding hot water and let it run. She then pulled off her pajama shirt and shorts to reveal a bright red bikini against her pale white skin. We sat on the edge of the tub with our feet in the water until it rose to the fill line. Alice reached over and turned the knob to thirty minutes, activating the jets and slipped into the water.

"Ah, get in Bella."

She watched as I carefully tried to slide into the water, being careful not to get my bandages wet. She saw how much I was struggling and moved towards me with her hand out. I took it and easily slit into the water across from her.

"Here," she held her hand out for my arm, "Just take the bandages off."

She undid the tape holding the gauze in place and was unwrapping my arm when a though came to mind and I pulled away from her.

"Alice won't the blood and cuts bother you?" I didn't want anything bad happening.

"It's fine, trust me."

So I watched as she slid off the bandages to reveal my cuts. After she looked at them I pulled my arms away and slowly slid them into the hot water. They stung against the water but it felt relaxing. I leaned back into the tub and closed my eyes as Alice did the same.

"How did you like Alaska Bella?"

I answered without even opening my eyes. "It was great."

"It was?" I could tell she had opened her eyes to look at me.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Yeah, me and Rosalie started talking and stuff, the family was great and the shopping was fun."

"I knew you were going to have a good time," she smiled as she closed her eyes again, "Well, minus the fact a bunch of vampires wanted to suck your blood."

I laughed at how funny it sounded and Alice did the same. We still lay with our heads resting behind us and just rested for a few minutes in silence. I let my mind wander and started thinking about almost everything that had been bothering me lately. That night at the Cullen's then slipped into my mind and I remembered what had been on my mind most that night. I sat up and splashed the water around and Alice did the same and looked at me, expecting a question.

"Is he going to do it Alice?" I looked hard into her eyes looking, once again, for the answer I wanted most.

"How many times have we been through this Bella?" She was smiling, "He'll change you sooner or later, I keep seeing it and you know he won't let you get away from him. And if he doesn't do it...I will."

She winked at me which made me smile. I knew she wouldn't have to do it because deep down inside I knew that Edward would do it himself. I sat snug in the hot water for a few more minutes before the water started to get a little chilly. The jets had automatically stopped with a buzz and click and the thirty minutes were up. Me and Alice stood up and grabbed one of the towels on the stand and wrapped it around ourselves. I looked at my arms and saw that the cuts had gone a funny color and the skin around had loosened from the water. Most of the bleeding had stopped except for a tiny drip coming out of my hand as I had leaned against it on the tub.

"Here." Alice threw me a small towel.

"Thanks." I wrapped it around my hand.

I walked into the bathroom and picked up my clothes off the floor and shut it and pulled them back on quickly. I hung my bathing suit over the side of the tub and walked back out into the bedroom, knowing Alice would already be dressed. I stifled a yawn as I walked back into the room and saw Alice under the covers in the bed. She laughed as she saw me yawn.

"You should sleep Bella."

I looked to the clock that was on the far wall, it was already 1:26am. "You're right."

I pretty much ran and jumped into the bed next to her and pulled the covers over me and we were both laughing. I turned off the only light left in the room and snuggled down into my pillows, wishing Edward were there with me.

"We have the best sleepovers." I laughed thinking of all of Alice and my sleepovers during the summer which usually involved me sleeping with Edward watching me and Alice and Jasper watching movies all night.

"We do, don't we." I smiled as my sleepy eyes started to close in tiredness.

I knew Alice would just lay next to me the whole night, probably thinking of Jasper or working visions out in her mind. Although she didn't ever sleep, she still liked feeling human every now and then...even if it was only pretend.

* * *

"It's just her hand, wrap it back up." I heard Alice's voice from the direction it had been the previous night when I fell asleep. I felt someone lift up my hand with the cut and they were now wrapping it. I could tell from the gentleness of the touch that it was Edward. 

"Her breathing changed," I heard him say to Alice, "Good morning Bella."

I opened my eyes and smiled as I saw his face just inches from mine looking into my eyes. "Morning Edward."

I yawned as Edward finished up with my hand and turned to Alice still beside me in the bed. "Morning."

"Hey Bella," she climbed over my body and slid out of the bed and kissed Edward and I on the forehead, "We'll catch up later."

I watched as she picked her bathing suit up off of the chair it was settled on a she walked out of the door closing it behind her. Edward took Alice's place next to me on the bed and pulled close to me. I realized he was still wearing the same clothes as the night before so I knew he had only just come in from hunting.

"How was your night with Alice?" He leaned down and breathed onto my face next to my cheek.

"It was good," I said closing my eyes and nuzzling into his face.

He kissed the side of my nose and his face paused above mine. His mouth opened slightly and he breathed onto me. And I smelt it..._blood._ The smell didn't even bother me, in fact I wanted to get even closer to it. A weird feeling came over me and without even thinking about what I was doing, I pulled Edward's face to mine forcing a kiss. He willingly kissed me and he was slightly taken aback when I forced his mouth open with my tongue _tasting_ the blood inside his mouth. He stiffened and pulled back from me quickly looking at me with a confused expression.

"Mm." It slipped from my lips. I hadn't meant to do it but the bitter sweet taste of the blood in my mouth had taken over me and gave me a feeling I never felt before. The taste and even _smell_ of blood shout have been enough to make me faint, but something was different. I looked up to Edward's face and realized how what I'd done affected him.

He looked disgusted. He slowly turned away from me looking at the wall for a split second, but in that split second that he had looked away I turned and ran to our bathroom closing the door behind me and being sure to lock it. I turned my back to the door and fell against it sliding to the floor, startled by what I had done.

* * *

**A/N:** _Another chapter! Yay! So anyways, I hope the ending of this chapter with Bella and the blood didn't gross you out, but I promise you theres a reason for it. Heh. So I do realize this was my longest chapter yet and still pretty much nothing happened, but I hope you all liked it just the same. My chapters will probably be coming out much longer now, because after all those hard times of writers block about a trillion ideas came to mind and I pretty much have everything planned to the end of the story. I'm expecting the story to probably be somewhere around 11-15 chapters, maybe more or less depending on how well I can write them. So I hope you liked this chapter...tell me what you liked, or disliked for that matter and I'll try my best to improve and stuff. I appreciate all the great reviews I already got, keep em comin'. _

_Krystal-xosweetseduction_


	9. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:** My sorry ass owns nothing so I resort to fan fiction to keep me happy.

_Hello all my dear readers! Hope you enjoyed that last weird chapter. Everything in this story happens for a reason. That's something very, very important to remember while you're reading. I'd like to thank all of my awesome reviewers! I love you all to death and really appreciate all the great reviews, especially those of you who've been there from the beginning! Ha-ha. I'm starting to fall in love with this story. READ!_

**The Beginning of the End**

It only took a few minutes before my brain settled with my stomach and I began throwing up into the porcelain, white toilet bowl. I felt tears come down my face as they always did when I got sick and I quickly wiped them away as I drew the back of my hand across my face. Then just as I'd expected, a big pounding sound came from the door.

"Bella!" I could hear Edward's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

I ignored him as he continued banging and walked over to the right of the room where the huge bathtub was sitting and turned the knobs until hot water was pouring out. I walked over to the black counter by the toilet and looked underneath it and found what I was looking for. I unscrewed the lid of the vanilla bubble bath and poured it into the water, subconsciously listening to Edward's words from his spot behind the door.

"Bella, can you _please _just let me in?"

I heard the desperateness in his voice but I didn't care. I just slid off my pajama bottoms and pulled the shirt over my head and slipped into the tub, now almost filled with water and bubbles. My whole body was now covered with water and I turned the tap off with my foot. I lay back against the head rest thinking of everything that had been going on lately, in silence as Edward had stopped his knocking. I thought about how the smallest changes had the biggest outcomes and how so many things seemed to be making my life more interesting now that I had Edward in it. I should have known what was about to happen next as the silence rang in my ears but when Edward shot through the bathroom door I immediately shrieked out of instinct.

"Edward!" My voice was higher then usual, "Get OUT!"

I had my arms held in front of my chest covering everything even though I knew the bubbles were enough cover. The look on Edward's face was priceless.

"I," he stopped and just stared at my pale shoulders that were lifted out of the water. I became self conscious of him looking at my body as I was naked in front of him in the water and blushed.

"Sorry Bella, I needed to make sure you were okay." He had turned around to face the door now.

"Well _clearly_ I'm fine."

I sank back down into the bubbles and lifted my hands out of the water playing with them. I watched as Edward walked back towards the door and he surprised me as he just closed it rather then leave. I watched the back of his head as he stayed turned away from me but sat down on the floor. He scooted backwards towards the tub until his back met the side of it and he leaned against it giving a heavy sigh.

"Bella, we need to talk about what just happened."

I stayed silent and just splashed around in my bath water.

"What exactly happened back there?"

I still didn't answer him and continued stacking bubbles on top of each other.

"This is important Bella."

I was staring at the tiles on the ceiling counting them by twos, _2, 4, 6, 8._

"Bella!"

I turned to Edward's voice and saw that he was now facing me with an angered expression on his face. I flinched and frowned as I saw his face in a way that I'd only ever experienced few times before. When I looked back down into my bath water I knew he changed his expression.

"Why won't you talk to me Bella?" His voice came off on a light note but I knew he was getting irritated.

I looked up to him once again and I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was worried about something. It was a look I learned to notice on his face after only a few weeks of knowing him. I lifted my soapy hand out of the water and lifted it towards Edwards face and gently touched his cold skin with my fingertips.

He jumped at my touch. "I'm so sorry Edward."

I took my hand away from his face and looked back down, concentrating hard on the tiny bubbles floating across the surface of the water. When I saw Edward's pale hand fall into the water I jumped as the action startled me. My heart began beating faster and I grew anxious as I felt his hand in the water, very close to my body. I didn't dare look up at him because I knew that the moment I did I would begin blushing. I drew in a jagged breath as Edward's cold hand rested on my side. I could feel his eyes on my face, studying my expression. His hand left my side and trailed up higher along my body until he moved it to my arm, sliding his hand into mine. He lifted my hand out of the water and held it to his cheek, still watching me. I finally picked up enough courage to look at him. His eyes were full of love and wanting.

"I love you, Bella," he said as he nuzzled my hand into his face.

I smiled slightly at his actions and his way of quickly forgiving me.

"I love you too," I replied looking deep into his eyes.

"Do you?" he asked questioningly, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I was slightly taken aback by his response and slid my hand out of his as I looked down into the water again. How could he be questioning me about something so important after we've been through so much together. I noticed he sighed slightly and stood.

"I'll wait until you've finished." He turned to the door, walking at a human pace.

"Wait!" I was surprised by how high and eager my voice sounded, "I mean, you can stay if you want."

He gave me a small smile and turned to the toilet rather then to the closed door. He put down the lid and sat facing me in the bath. I decided I'd hurry up and get my bath over with as I became extremely nervous having Edward watching me. I slid down and dunked my head under the water, the bubbles slowly fading. I came back up and began lathering my shampoo into my hair, watching Edward as his eyes shifted from each part of my visible body. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and rung the water out of it when I pulled my head out of the water. I reached over for the bar of pink, sweet smelling soap. I quickly washed my body and rinsed off then pulled the plug out with the chain between my toes. I reached over beside the tub to grab one of the towels before all the water was gone and Edward could see my naked body.

When the towel was wrapped securely around me I walked over to where Edward was sitting, feeling fully refreshed and in a good mood. "How was it?"

He smiled playfully at my question. "Amazing."

He had whispered it slowly and stood, closing the gap between our bodies. His arms rested around my lower back and I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning into his chest.

"You smell wonderful Bella," he said after taking in a deep intake of breath.

"You smell even better..." I said breathing in his scent from his shirt.

I felt him smile again my hair and he held me closer. I realized Edward had lifted me off the ground and we were now walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He set me down by my bag and continued walking, falling onto the bed. I rummaged through my bag looking for clothes and just pulled out an ordinary pink pair of underwear and bra, along with a big white t-shirt of Edwards that he had given me during the summer. I turned to look at Edward.

"No peaking." His eyes automatically closed.

I turned away from him and pulled on the clothes quickly. I threw my wet hair up into a pony tail and let it fall down my back to air dry. I walked over to Edward's position on the bed and swung one leg over him leaving the other one on his other side, straddling him. He opened his eyes with a smile the second he felt me on top of him. I smiled back looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I really do love you Edward."

He smiled wider, just as I hoped he would and pulled me closer to him by my shoulders. My face was just inches from his and I caught the scent of his sweet breath then closed my eyes and smiled. I felt Edward pull me down to him fully and his stone lips pressed against mine hard. He tangled his fingers into my ponytail still holding me close as I pressed my palms into his chest, holding myself up. His hands slowly found my sides and he playfully turned me onto my back trapping me beneath him. He had one arm next to my head, propping himself up to not squish me and the other was rested on my hip bone. My heart was beating faster and faster with every moment that he touched me and my breathing quickened.

"I just love how I can dazzle you with one touch," his hand tickling my side.

He brought his mouth back to mine and kissed me passionately, causing my heart to beat even faster. He opened his mouth slightly, testing me, and slid his dry tongue lightly over my lips. I moaned into his mouth out of surprise as he ever so gently took my bottom lip between his sharp teeth, allowing himself to experience my body in ways he never had before. His cooled hand began trailing small designs down my bare leg as he moved his mouth to my neck, kissing my favorite pressure point. I pressed against him harder as he slid his tongue down the side of my neck. His hand had been unconsciously sliding under my shirt, up my upper leg. I stiffened as his hand made contact with me and it surprised me. Realizing what made me jump, Edward pulled his hand away from me quickly and placed it on the other side of my head. I looked up into his eyes and he stared down at me, waiting until our breathing returned to normal.

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Sorry," he said simply, looking sheepishly into my eyes.

"For what?" I asked. I didn't want him to think he did something wrong, I mean...he is a man after all and he can't ignore what he wants.

"For getting carried away, I'm sorry."

Our noses were now practically touching as we looked each other in the eyes.

"Don't be sorry for it Edward," I didn't feel he should be sorry for it.

"I frightened you."

Is that what he thought? "You surprised me."

"I won't do it again."

"Why not?" I asked with a twisted expression, not exactly meaning it to slip from my mouth. Not that it mattered or not, I just wanted Edward to know that I was okay with it. I felt my face turn a deep red as my neck got hotter.

Edward laughed at my blush as I tried to hide my face in his chest. "Because, if I start I might not be able to stop."

He was leaning into my ear whispering gently as he trailed his lips across it. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked but he ignored me and turned to his side pulling me against his chest.

"How about we talk now?"

I'd hoped that I'd be able to distract him from that by keeping busy with something else. I was stuck now.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked happily, playing dumb.

"You know what Bella," he said sternly, "Why did you do _that_ earlier?"

I could tell he was refraining from going into great detail about it and I was thankful for that. But he asked me a question I didn't know the answer to and was waiting for the answer.

"I don't know why I did it Edward," I began twirling a loose thread around my finger, "I don't know what came over me but I got a really weird feeling and just felt like I _needed_ to taste it from you."

He was silent after I'd spoken and I knew he was thinking. "Hm," he finally said, "That's really strange."

"Tell me about it," I rolled my eyes and rested my cheek against his shoulder, looking up at him.

"Something really weird is going on Bella," he concluded after a few more minutes of scattered thoughts, "I think we should tell Carlisle."

"NO!" I said quickly, not eve sure why. "It's nothing Edward, you really just worry too much."

"I hope so."

I knew he'd tell Carlisle about it anyways. Something weird definitely was going on but I couldn't point out what. Maybe it was good if Carlisle knew.

"Alice is coming in," I looked at him, "You might want to cover up."

He smiled as I looked down and noticed my shirt was pulled up above my bellybutton showing me in my underwear. I pulled it down with a small blush and incomprehensible mutterings just seconds before Alice burst into the room.

"I have _excellent _news!" She exclaimed as she held her arms out to either side.

"Are we going home?" I asked.

"No," she replied.

"You had a vision of my and Bella getting married again?" Edward asked.

"No..." she said, bored.

I shot Edward a look but smiled. We both looked at her expectantly then Jasper walked into the room.

"She's discovered a fair in town." Jasper rolled his eyes and pulled Alice into a chair with him.

The expression on Alice's face fell and she turned to Jasper, "Jazz! I wanted to tell them!" She sat into his lap as he was pulling her towards him playfully.

"You know you love me," he half whispered into her shoulder, causing her to smile.

"And you're lucky I do," she turned to Edward and I, "What do you guys say?"

"YES!"

"No," was obviously Edward's response.

We both turned to each other and shot glares which quickly turned into smiles.

"Don't you mean yes sweetie?" I asked him with my sweetest voice, smiling like crazy.

"I believe I meant no sunshine," he said with a matching smile and equally happy.

I turned my face into a fake pout. "But we could have so much _fun! _Just think about it._" _

I swung over him and kissed the tip of his nose before hopping off the bed. I pulled on the pair of track pants sitting on the top of my bag, as I realized everyone watching me.

"Come on Alice," I said when I was done, "Lets go for a walk and let the boys think."

I walked over to Alice and Jasper in the chair and pulled her off of him. She came willingly as I puled her out the door, turning to flash our boyfriends a smile. "Think long and hard boys."

We walked out of the suite door and into the quiet hallway with a few maids and bellhops crossing between rooms.

"Do you think they'll say yes?" I asked Alice.

"Don't worry they will." She winked at me and I knew she must have had a vision. She pulled me down a hallway and led me to the elevators.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Alice pressed the bottom floor in the elevator.

The elevator gently started moving downwards. "We're going to get you something to eat, then we're going swimming."

"Alice, did you happen to notice what I have on?" I asked giving her a funny look.

"Were going back upstairs first silly! Jasper and Edward are coming with us."

"Alice! If you think I'm wearing that skimpy―"

"It'll be fine Bella."

I rolled my eyes at her as the elevator door opened and I walked out in front of her. She came up beside me and linked arms with me as we usually did when we walked and led me to a dining hall where I could hear morning chatter. I looked above the entrance and saw a beautiful clock saying it was only 10:00 am. It seemed much earlier. Alice pulled me into the room and led me to a table with a bunch of food laid on top.

"Here," Alice said handing me a container, "Get your food and we'll go back upstairs."

I walked to one of the tables and filled my container with mixed fruit and placed a croissant on top then closed it.

"Ready," I said to Alice and grabbed her by the arm as I caught three guys staring at her from a table nearby.

"I was enjoying that!" Alice said in a fit of mock anger.

"I'm sure Jasper would have enjoyed it just as much," I paused, "Snapping their heads off!"

Alice gave me a look that said she knew I was right. We were waiting by the elevator for it to come back from the upper levels and I leaned against the wall absentmindedly chewing on a piece of croissant. I quickly turned my head, ready to ask Alice something when my eye caught something or rather _someone_ dodging behind the sofa in the lounge.

"Alice did you just see that?" I asked her hoping she had.

"See what Bella?" She looked around frantically as if to find what I was talking about.

"Nothing." Maybe I'm going crazy.

Alice gave me a look that made me feel like and alien as the elevator _dinged_ to make its arrival known. We stepped into it and pressed fifteen, waiting until we got to our floor. We stepped into the hallway when the elevator finally arrived and I followed Alice as she led us back to the suite.

She stopped outside the door with her hand just waiting above to handle. Then she smiled.

"Edward's waiting for you. Hurry up and eat then meet us at the pool."

She turned around and walked into her own suite instead of min. I opened the door awkwardly, trying to balance my container in one hand and finish my croissant in the other. I walked through the suite and into the bedroom to see Edward looking through his bag humming my lullaby. When I entered the room he turned to smile at me but kept humming as he knew I liked it. I sat in the chair where Jasper had sat earlier and ate some of the fruit I had. Edward had finally found what he was looking for―his bathing suit―and was now changing in the bathroom.

I finished the last of the food and walked to the bathroom door waiting for Edward to finish so I could get my bathing suit. He was taking quite a long time just to put on a pair of swimming trunks. I tapped lightly on the door.

"Edward?" I said through the door when he didn't answer to my knock.

"Just give me a minute Bella."

I stood against the wall with my arms crossed and my foot tapping against the floor. He finally came out with a smile on his face and wearing just his black swim shorts. He walked up to me and kissed the top of my head.

"Hurry up and get your bathing suit on."

I watched him walk to the chair I'd been sitting in as I pulled the bathroom door shut behind me. I saw my bathing suit in the same spot as I'd put it the night before. The green material was still damp as I pulled it on in the corner of the bathroom. I knew I wouldn't be able to tie the strings around my neck without any help so I pulled my shirt back on, holding the strings out. I walked back to the door and pulled it open to find Edward in the exact same spot as before.

"Edward, can you help me?" I stood in the doorway with the strings held out to him in one hand and my hair pulled off my neck with the other.

He smiled and walked over to me. "Of course."

He took the stings from my hand and his cool fingers tied it into a bow behind my neck.

"Thanks," I said, then he pulled on my hand leading me towards the door.

"Let's go they're waiting!"

I could tell from his voice that he was eager to be going swimming and I couldn't help but give a small laugh as he pulled me out the doorway. We took the elevator to the tenth floor and passed the games room and auditorium until the smell of chlorine filled our noses. The sound of screaming kids and splashing water filled out ears. We walked into the pool area and were greeted by Jasper and Alice waving from the corner, sitting on the same plastic beach chair. We walked over towards them, hand in hand, and Edward pulled my into his lap as we sat on the chair beside them.

Alice looked at me excitedly. "Did he tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" I asked looking to Edward.

"We're going to the fair!" She looking like she'd die of happiness―if that were possible.

"We are?" I exclaimed excitedly. I turned to put my arms around Edward's neck and hugged him tightly.

"We're going to have so much fun!" I almost found myself squealing with delight but stopped myself, "Let's go swimming."

Me and Alice stood off of our boyfriends laps and lifted the shirts we had on over our heads. We threw the shirts onto the deck beside the boys and I looked back to Edward and Jasper.

"Let's go." Alice winked at them and we crept to the edge of the pool ready to jump in.

When I looked back, I noticed Edward was staring at every inch of my body and taking it all in. He looked to my face and I gave him a smirk and raised my eyebrows before jumping into the water to cover myself. The next thing I knew Jasper and Edward were in the water with Alice and I tackling us towards the middle of the pool.

"Ah, stop!" I shrieked as both Jasper and Edward began splashing water at us.

I ducked behind my arms and fled to the other end of the pool. Just when I thought I got away I felt cool arms snake around my waist.

"And where do you think you're going?"

I turned around and came face to face with a smiling Edward. "Oh no!"

I tried to swim out of his grasp but to no prevail. I noticed that across the pool Jasper was doing the same, trying to corner Alice. Edward wrapped his arms around my tighter and shoved me gently against the side of the pool. He gave me a smirk and leaned in closer to my face, barely an inch away.

"I love you."

He leaned in going to close the last bit of space between us and just as I closed my eyes ready to kiss him I felt myself flying threw the air then my body hit water again and I was falling deep into the deep end of the pool. I spread my arms and pulled myself back up quickly, above the water. When I got to the top I was greeted with a spitting and spattering Alice and a laughing Edward and Jasper.

"That was _so_ not funny," I said as I rubbed water out of my eyes and swam over to Alice.

"We're gonna pay you back for that!" Alice said to the boys, still laughing in the corner, "Are you alright?"

She turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, fine."

She smiled at me and pulled my lightweight body into the corner beside her.

"How are we gonna get them back this time?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

"We could always give them a little scare tonight at the fair." I said with a wink.

She got what I was saying and seemed to think it was a good idea as she swam away from me back towards Jasper and Alice. I quickly followed and swam into Edward's arms that he had open for me.

"That wasn't funny Edward." I smiled at him knowing that he'd be pissed tonight after me and Alice's plan.

"You should have seen your faces!" Jasper and Edward began doing their uncontrollable laughter again and Alice and I just rolled our eyes at them.

We all continued swimming and just enjoying ourselves in the pool until my body got so waterlogged that it almost started to hurt. The cuts on my arms were healing tremendously and a layer of skin had healed over them. I knew that if I applied to much pressure though they would break open. After another couple of splashes and a throw into the pool we got out and made our way back upstairs.

* * *

"So we'll run in, lose them, then just wander around until they get really scared that we're lost?" I confirmed with Alice.

"Exactly, it's a great idea."

Alice and I were sitting on the edge of my bed discussing the last of our plan. Edward and Jasper had just left the room to go pick up the silver Volvo and said they'd meet us out front in five minutes. Me and Alice had been so excited to go to the fair the we threw our hair up into loose ponytails and pulled on some clothes. I had on black capri's and a white t-shirt, whereas Alice was wearing a fair of faded jeans and a black top.

"Ready?" Alice asked as she pulled a tube of lip gloss out of her bra and began spreading it on her lips.

"Let's go."

I stood up and walked to the door, grabbing the key on the way out. We made our way downstairs and after the lady at the desk said a quick goodbye we pushed to revolving door and walked through it, waiting for Jasper and Edward.

"What's taking them so long?" I asked.

"No idea, but it better be damn important!"

I laughed at Alice's impatience and casually leaned against the outside railing as I waited for the boys. After another complain from Alice I heard car tires squeal and the silver Volvo was directly in front of us with Jasper leaning out the back window smiling.

"Hop in ladies."

I pulled open the front door and sat down beside Edward. When Alice was snug in the backseat with Jasper, we took off at a high speed like usual. I had no idea exactly where the fair was so I just sat against the door and listened to the soft music in the background. Nearly ten minutes later I noticed the car slowing down then coming to a complete stop. The whole car was lit up with funny colors and I noticed many people streaming past the car. I looked out my window to see a huge ferris wheel, mini roller coaster, haunted house and a tree-hedge maze in front of us along with a stand selling tickets. Me and Alice looked at each other and huge smiles filled our faces.

"Stay close to Edward and I tonight we―"

We didn't hear the end of what Jasper was saying because we both jumped out of the car and slammed the doors in his face, running towards the ticket stand.

"How many tickets are you gonna get?" Alice asked.

"Well how many is each ride?"

"Well, I dunno."

"Well I don't either. Let's just get thirty-five to be safe."

We were so excited to actually be out at the fair that we didn't even pay attention when Edward and Jasper slid up behind us placing bills on the counter paying for our tickets.

"Thanks!" I said as I grabbed my tickets and spun around placing a kiss on Edwards forehead. Well at least I thought it was Edward.

"Oh, sorry." I was looking into Jaspers smiling face and my face reddened. I felt Edward pulled me from Jasper and he smiled down at me.

"You're crazy Bella." He placed a light kiss on my lips and we followed behind Alice and Jasper now walking towards the ferris wheel.

We stepped into the line behind about ten other people and waited until it was our turn.

"Edward, you better be coming in with me," I said as the line was shortening and the guy at the front was helping people into the baskets.

"Are you _scared_?" he said teasingly.

"Actually, yes. I'm scared of heights."

He laughed lightly and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry Bella, I'll ride with you."

It was finally our turn to get into a basket and I hopped in beside Edward after handing the man four tickets. As the ferris wheel began moving to allow other people in I felt my stomach flutter as it always did when I knew I would be going high up. Edward somehow sensed my anxiousness and grabbed onto my hand. The ferris wheel creaked slightly as it stopped with Edward and I nearly at the top. I had my eyes shut tightly together, squeezing Edwards hand and I felt us start to tip back.

"Look Bella, I can see Jasper and Alice."

My eyes shot open as it felt like we were going to spin all the way around and I gave Edward an evil look.

"Don't do that Edward!"

"You have to get over the fear someday."

He smiled and winked at me and I just shut my eyes again, ignoring him. The ferris wheel began moving again, this time in continuous circles around and around. I could tell by the motions that we were nearing the top again and I felt Edward lean into my ear.

"It's okay Bella, just look."

His soft voice tempted me to open my eyes, and I did. We were now at the top of the ride and I could see out far over all the fair grounds and to the highway. I noticed the other things at the fair―go karts, bumper cars and game stands―and all the beautiful lights that went along with it lighting up the half dark sky. I looked at the horizon and could just see the tip of the orange sun sinking behind it.

"It's twilight, Bella."

He whispered into my ear so softly and I remembered all the times we had spent in our meadow, waiting for twilight, or just sitting on my roof during the summer enjoying each other. I turned to him with a delighted look on my face.

"I love you."

He smiled and kissed my ear in response and we sat watching the sunset until the ride was over. We stepped out of the cart and walked over to the waiting couple standing by a fountain. When we walked up to them Jasper looked up at us expectantly.

"What next?"

Before anyone else could answer, I did. "The maze!"

Alice looked at me and smirked. "Excellent idea Bella."

We all walked over to the entrance of the hedged maze and handed the guy the three ticket requirement to enter. _This should be fun._ Me and Alice walked behind Edward and Jasper talking lightly with them. When they were both into a deep conversation about cars me and Alice slowed our pace down and fell out of step with them. Alice motioned for me to climb on top of her back so I hopped on. With another look at the boys, she hopped through the hedge and pulled us through to the other side, out of the sight of Edward and Jasper.

"That should get them looking for a while."

Alice and I laughed as we began walking down the row at a normal speed.

"I wonder how long it will take them to realize we're gone." I said as we turned a corner and fell into a dead end.

"They'll probably get to the end of the maze, they seemed to be in a pretty heated discussion."

We turned around to find our way back again when Alice put her finger to her lips to silence me.

"They're somewhere close," she whispered almost to low for me to hear, "I can hear them talking."

I tried to strain my ears to hear them but stopped when I realized it was no use.

"Can't Edward hear your mind?" I asked, wondering why they hadn't found us sooner.

"I can block him out now, remember?"

I remembered how in the summer I tried to help Alice learn to block Edward out as much as she could. I never expected it to work, but after following the advice I gave her for a few weeks she managed to master it.

"I think they're around the corner!" I looked around the edge of the hedge and sure enough I could hear the voices of Jasper and Edward. They seemed to be walking at a humanly speed.

Alice turned back to me. "You go this was," she pointed in the opposite direction of Edward and Jasper, "And I'll go this way."

She turned to the right back into the dead end and pushed the bush aside and hopped through. I took her advice and quickly ran down the way she had pointed for me to go. It took me all of ten seconds to feel alone and lost. When I was with Alice I hadn't noticed how dark it had been and now I realized that I could barely see my hands in front of me. I felt my way along the walls of the maze until I felt another opening. I turned and kept walking and walking hoping to soon find somebody.

I was really starting to feel uneasy. As I turned in circles squinting my eyes to make out something in the darkness the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. My heart began to race and I felt the need to run. Even though I knew no body was around, I could feel eyes staring into the back of my head. My heart pounded against my chest and a slight sweat was breaking out on my forehead. When I finally found enough courage to turn around and look to see if someone was there I heard a branch break in front of me.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice uneasy.

I heard a cackled laugh coming from in front of me. It sounded oddly familiar.

"Edward is this your idea as some kind of sick joke?"

When I felt a hand push me to the ground and smack a rock on my head, I knew it wasn't Edward. A darkness swept over me just as I felt cool arms slip around my body, lifting me up.

* * *

I came back to consciousness and I couldn't hear properly. My head was twisted in the awkwardest way and I had something worse then a migraine. I opened my eyes and realized that my face was pressed against someones chest, staring into a dark blue shirt. My vision was blurry but when I turned my head to look at my captor there was no mistaking who it was...

I passed out again at the sight of him.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! I know it took me a really long time to update but I've been pretty busy with finals and stuff. I'm sure most of you can guess who it was that kidnapped Bella from the maze, but for those of you that don't, you'll find out in the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it! Tell me if you think this story is completely boring, cuz I'm sort of starting to feel like I'm just writing stuff that no one likes anymore. I don't really know why, maybe it's just because I'm having a hard time writing it. I'm not sure but whatever, hope you enjoyed!_


	10. Failure

**Disclaimer:** I'm really getting sick of these...but just so you know, nothings mine. K thanks.

_WOO! Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews it was really greatly appreciated and I'd just like to thank you all because it really made me feel good. Especially LeLuna, whoever you are, thanks for that million word long review it really made me smile, this chapters for you and all my other reviewers! Enjoy! Oh yeah, and this chapter is starting in Bella's POV and will probably switch to Edwards about half way, unless I get through a long enough chapter with just Bella's. _

**Failure**

_drip, drip, drip, BOOM._

The sounds of a thunderstorm outside caused my head to throb as I lay on the floor of the room I was in. I'd awoken about twenty minutes ago with a start when I heard a clap of thunder over my head. When I opened my eyes I expected to see a beautiful room with an equally beautiful Edward at my side but that wasn't the case at all.

The room was dark. When my eyes first adjusted to the darkness of it I could make out that the walls were made of stone, absolutely no windows at all. The lump in my stomach grew as I looked around the room and didn't recognize anything whatsoever. I vaguely remembered what had happened the night before. I just knew that I must have hit my head pretty hard to feel the way I did.

I tried to reposition myself on the straw laying on the hard floor but it was no use. My hands were chained together and spread above my head, linked to the wall. I noticed that the cuts on my hands and arms were opened again and the blood was smeared and dried. Looking at the position I was in and my surroundings I felt as if I were in some horror movie and had been kidnapped. But that didn't happen did it? I was just at the fair with Alice, Jasper and Edward...so where was I now?

I pushed my head back to look at my arms chained to the wall and started thinking of the worst. What if a psycho serial killer had me chained down here and was planning on killing me? I didn't want to die, I couldn't die...

The pain in my head got worse the longer I kept my eyes open so I allowed myself to rest. As much as I wanted to know where I was, I was also scared to find out the answer. I knew I wasn't anywhere near Edward or his family or else I wouldn't have been chained to a grimy, dirty wall sleeping on a bunch of straw.

Edward. Just thinking his name in my head caused me to panic. I knew he'd be worried about where I was and would try to look for me. Would he be able to find me in this lonely room? What would he even do if he found me? I knew he'd find who did this to me and tear them limb from limb.

Tears started to fall from my face as I thought about the only thing that I would truly miss if I died. His smiling face kept popping into my mind and just thinking about it made me remember all the things I would regret if I were to die. I'd feel bad for not being strong enough to fight whoever it was doing this to me, to make it back to my Edward. He would be lonely in the world without me, unhappy. I should have never walked away from Alice in the maze...

The maze! That was one of the last things I could remember up until now. I tried hard with all my might to remember exactly what had happened but my head continued pounding, begging me to stop. I lay on my back with my eyes shut letting my mind drift into nothingness so that I wouldn't hurt my head with any more hard thinking. As I tried to urge myself to sleep so I wouldn't have to think of anything anymore I heard a creak from the side of the room, a door opening. Although I noticed a shine of light fall onto my face I ignored it, feeling I was almost dreaming.

"Get up honey," someone said in a singsong voice, almost identical to Edwards.

I shot up quickly as I heard the voice mistaking it for Edward's. My head started throbbing even worse then before and my body forced itself back onto the floor. I now lay with a chained arm rested against my forehead. I could feel bits of dirt and what felt like grass on my face as I rested the cold chain on my forehead trying to soothe my headache.

"I _said_ get up."

I heard light footsteps against the hard stone walking towards my body on the floor. When he reached me I could tell that he was kneeling down close to me, but I didn't dare open my eyes to look at him. I was scared to look into his face. I knew that if I didn't look at him though, I would never have a chance of identifying him if I ever got away.

I couldn't hear any other breathing besides my own, but I knew he was there. I could feel the mere presence of him and I didn't like it one bit.

"Lena..."

It was him. I knew that voice all too well now as it had been haunting my dreams for the past few days. Without even looking up into his deep red eyes, looking at his dark black hair and pale skin, I knew my fate was left in the hands of Tiernan. When I felt his hands under my chin forcing my face to look at him I finally opened my eyes and saw his lustful look. Something about the way he was looking at me creeped me out and I had to turn my head. The events of the night before came spilling back into my mind and I felt a wash of understanding flow over me. I instantly felt bad for doing that to Edward and Jasper and wished I hadn't thought to do such a thing.

"Talk to me..." I heard desperateness in the bastards voice but I wasn't going to listen to him. Not after he knocked me out and kidnapped me.

"Can you please just forgive me again?"

Again...what was this idiot talking about? I met him at the mall for about ten seconds for gods sake! How could there possibly be anything that I needed to forgive him _again_ for? It's not like he's ever knocked me out or kidnapped me...stupid bastard.

"It was much easier the last time." His voice sounded pained, like he was remembering something he regretted.

I was scared, sitting on the floor and having someone I barely knew whispering things so close to me. Things that didn't make sense to me at all. I still lay with my head turned away from him and my eyes shut tightly. I tried to stay as still as I could, I heard sudden movements always made a predator alert of their prey, and I definitely was Tiernan's prey.

I felt a cool finger sweep across my cheek as Edwards usually did and I winced as it came into contact with tender flesh. "Here, drink up."

I made no move to take what he was offering but when I felt a bit of cold liquid splash on my face, I couldn't ignore it. I turned my head slowly―keeping my eyes closed―and tilted my head up a bit, allowing him to raise the cup to my mouth. My mouth was so dry with thirst that I didn't even think of how he could have poisoned me and get rid of me quickly, but I knew he wouldn't do that. My purpose here was more then for the mere pleasure of killing me.

His cool hand rested on my forehead as the water moistened my mouth and made it's way down my crackly throat. When the last drip of water touched my tongue he lifted the cup away from my mouth gently, keeping his hand on my head.

"You're burning up."

The moment his hand left my head, I wanted it back. The coolness of his touch was soothing to my hot head and it began throbbing again as he took it away. I could hear the sound of running water from somewhere in the distance and just lay there, waiting for something to happen next. When I heard the squeaking of an old tap turning off and the sounds of Tiernan's feet against the floor I knew he was back in the room. I felt the coldness from his body next to my heated one as he sat down next to me again.

Again, I felt something cold against my forehead but this time I recognized it as a wet cloth. As he moved the cloth over my face and down my neck I felt my body begin to cool down. He dipped the cloth in water again and wiped it across my forehead once more before returning it for good. I felt his hand slip under the back of my neck and lift it gently, a cup was raised to my mouth again. I drained the contents again thankfully, realizing it didn't taste as it had before.

"This will help you sleep easily sweetheart, just rest your head and relax."

Although I didn't like the pet names he'd taken to calling me I decided to listen to him and rested my head back down against the ground. I felt him leave my side again and instantly wanted him back, knowing it was his body that was keeping my body temperature regulated. I lay on my side with my arms still outstretched above me trying to make myself comfortable enough to sleep. My eyes became surprisingly heavy and my breathing slowed down. I let my whole body relax, and before I drifted off into a deep sleep I felt the cuffs around my wrists loosen and I was lifted into strong arms.

* * *

**EPOV**_ (yay my first time doing it!)_

My mind raced as I ran through the maze looking for my sweet Bella. A million thoughts were flying through my head as I searched others' minds looking for something related to Bella, but nothing came. Alice had jumped out at Jasper and I after leaving us worried for almost half an hour. When she didn't see Bella with us she got worried and took off looking for her. The whole time we were tearing up the maze to look for her I couldn't help but tell Alice how stupid she was for letting her out of her sight, with a few low growls on Jasper's part. I decided to split up from them, knowing I could find Bella way faster without them at my side.

When I reached the middle of the maze I froze in my tracks. Someone's mind was now playing the sounds of screaming and a struggling person through my head, so I thought the worse. _What happened to Bella?_ I took off at an inhuman speed in search of the mind that kept playing through my head. The thoughts got louder and louder and as I turned the last corner, a man came into view.

"Excuse me?" I walked up to him, being sure not to frighten him in the darkness.

He turned around slowly and seemed almost frightened. I tried to smile at him reassuringly as to calm his nerves and to slow down the million thoughts racing through his brain. When I got closer to him and knew he was listening I asked him my question.

"Did you just hear a girl screaming?" It should have been a simple question, easy to answer.

The man just pointed in the direction to his left and I had to stop myself from taking off. "You alright?"

The man just shook his head lightly. "Which ways out?"

I pointed back in the direction I came and saw the man scamper across the ground fleeing quickly. Before he became out of sight a thought came through my head from him that startled me. _He looked like the other._

Surely Jasper and Alice must have seen him and asked him something. He was probably relating the resemblance to Jasper. Snapping out of the thought I quickly ran in the direction the man had pointed me to. It was when I was halfway down the row when I smelt it. _Bella._ The smell was clear as day and her scent was still in the night air around me. I slowed down my pace, scared to as what I may find, and then stopped and the thought hit me.

_That was the scent of Bella's blood..._

* * *

I awoke feeling refreshed and glad that the pounding had subsided in my head. I noticed that the hardness of the floor I had fallen asleep on was no long supporting my body and my arms were curled next to me rather then chained above my head. I moved to run my hands through my hair but noticed it had been pulled up into a ponytail. A much shorter ponytail.

As I pulled my hand through the ends of my hair I noticed that at least five inches had been cut off of it. I felt anger rise as I thought of someone messing with my hair, especially while I was asleep. Soft silk met my skin as I turned over in the sheets and I realized that my bare skin was against it. I was tightly slipped into the covers in just my bra and underwear. I was angered at the thought of someone also removing my clothes without my consent, this was horrible.

I finally opened my eyes to observe the room I was in. Like the other one, this one had absolutely no windows and the walls were made out of some sort of stone. This room however had a huge bed which I now resided on, a dark mahogany dresser in the corner, and one single door that I imagined led to the rest of the house.

Without having a window in the room I had absolutely no way of even guessing as to what time it might be let alone what day. I could have been sleeping for weeks for all I knew, I just knew the sleep was good. When I couldn't take the silence that filled my head any longer I lifted my self off of the bed, covering myself with my arms although I was alone. I walked over to the dresser in the corner and pulled open one of the drawers. Inside I found a bunch of folded t-shirts and pulled out a plain black one and threw it on. It reached halfway down my knee but I searched through the other drawers for bottoms, not comfortable walking through this unknown house without them.

When I had found a pair of basketball shorts and had thrown them on I made my way to the only door and noticed light protruding from underneath it. I could tell it was natural sunlight; I couldn't wait. I pulled the door open quickly and stepped into the hallway. There were doors on either side leading to other rooms and straight ahead of me was a huge viewing window. Beyond that was trees and hills that seemed to go on forever. I walked down the hall squinting my eyes against the shining sun, keeping my steps light. Trailing my fingers against the cold stone walls I finally made it to the end of the hallway seeing the rest of the house.

Everything was on the one floor. To my right was a sitting room with red leather couches and a simple T.V and book shelf. To the left was a small dining room table and huge chairs, with a door leading outside sitting behind it. As I turned past the table I noticed a simple kitchen decorated in green and yellow in the last corner of the house. My stomach growled slightly and I felt that I mustn't have eaten in days. I walked to the humming fridge in the kitchen and as my hand was directly over the handle, a floor board creaked.

"So you've awoken?" A musical voice from behind me spoke with a slightly amused tone.

I turned around and came face to face with Tiernan...the enemy. As I still refused to speak to him I ignored his words and proceeded to open the refrigerator. I was thankful that Tiernan had taken me off the stone floor, but as to why he had me there in the first place I had no clue. I decided that I wouldn't talk to him until I'd found a way to make it back to Edward, or until Tiernan had decided to bring me back.

When I opened the fridge I found that it was bare except for a bag of apples, potatoes, orange juice and milk. I scowled at the emptiness of it; but after all he was a vampire. I withdrew a rosy red apple from the bag and placed it on the counter, slamming the door shut. I walked over to the cupboards and pulled them open simultaneously searching for more food. The last one I threw open revealed canned soups and at least five different boxes of cereal. I pulled a box down that I noticed I could eat dry and then shut the cupboard again. After picking up my apple I turned around with the box of cereal under my arm, ready to leave the kitchen.

I was startled to find Tiernan still standing behind me, watching my every move. I scowled at his gorgeous figure as I pushed pass him, en route to the room I had woken up in. As I made my way down the short hallway I had failed to notice that Tiernan had been following me. I pushed open the bedroom door that I had left slightly open and as I turned to close it I saw Tiernan's red eyes looking at me. I really wanted to get rid of this guy.

"Leave me alone! You _creep..._"

I slammed the door in his expressionless face and flicked on the light switch I had noticed on the wall. I childishly stomped over to the bed against the wall and sat upon it, opening the box of cereal. I noticed that the box was already open, and nearly half the box of cereal was gone. That must mean someone else had eaten it, vampires don't eat food.

As I pushed the food past the growing lump in my throat I began thinking of the million questions that I wanted answered. I needed to find Edward as soon as I could and get away from the weird vampire that haunted my dreams...this was almost like James all over again...

_No_, I told myself. I wouldn't let something like that happen again. When I forced down all the food I could I decided I needed some answers. Whether he wanted to or not, Tiernan was explaining all of this too me; a good explanation too. I left the cereal box and uneaten apple on my bed as I walked lightly to the door. As I pulled it open I almost half expected to see Tiernan still standing there, the same expression on his face. When I noticed he was no where to be seen I began walking down the hallway once again, beginning my search for him. As I walked aimlessly through the house questions began formulating in my head, preparing myself to ask him. After walking down the hallway and into the sitting room―still failing to find him―I decided to just sit on one of the red sofas and wait.

Five minutes had gone past and I was growing impatient. Why was it that when I didn't want him around he was there, and now that I want to talk to him he's no where to be found? When I started fidgeting I knew I had to get him to come to me quickly before I died of anxiousness. I did the only thing I could think of, having done it at the Cullen's countless of times before.

"TIERNAN!" My voice echoed against the stone walls and rang throughout the house. It had taken a lot of clearing of my throat to be able to shout so loud.

Within seconds I heard the rustling sound of a running vampire coming from the hallway. When my vision focused on him as he came into view I immediately regretted calling his name. The stale, bitter smell of blood hit my nose within moments of him entering the room. A red spot sat on his chin and I knew it was blood. Unlike the day in the hotel with Edward, this grossed me out. I saw the look of worry in Tiernan's red eyes and was instantly reminded of the worried looks Edward always god.

"Lena, what is it?"

What was up with this guy? Didn't he know that wasn't my name? I grew agitated with the scent of blood in such close proximity and him calling me that retched name.

"Okay, listen here buddy," I rose from the couch, ready to speak my mind, "I have _no_ idea who you are or what you want with me but lets get a few things straight. One," I held up my index finger, "My name is _not_ Lena. Two," I held up another, "You better answer all the questions I have. And three," I held up on more finger, "Take that blood off your chin and go brush your damn teeth!"

I sank back into the couch with a disgusted look on my face and a heavy sigh. Tiernan looked slightly taken aback as he drew the back of his hand across his mouth and slowly made his way to the other couch, confused.

"I see you're talking now."

Is that seriously all he had to say? I sat with my arms crossed and my breathing jagged in frustration. He was looking deep into my eyes, almost seeing into my soul. I guess he noticed my glare because he quickly looked away and down to the floor.

"I see that you're frustrated."

It didn't take a genius to know that. I began tapping my bare foot against the cold stone floor, clearly annoyed. He kept his eyes on the floor, sighing heavily.

"I had a feeling this would happen."

I twisted my eyebrows in confusion as I looked at him as if he were stupid. "Either explain what you're talking about or don't talk to me at all."

"There's no use in explaining if you don't remember." He let his head hang and he stared down into his lap.

I felt bad for him. I had no idea why seeing as he was the one the hit me over the head and dragged me away from the people I loved, but I could tell by the hurt in his voice in that one second that something was hurting him; more then any pain I'd ever felt before. For a split second he lifted his head to look into my eyes, I almost missed it he did it so quickly, then he was looking into his folded hands again.

"Do not pity me please, you know nothing of what I'm talking about and I probably frightened you half to death taking you here."

He sure had that right. The tone of his voice startled me and was nothing like I expected it to be. He was starting to scare me with the way he was acting, and this conversation wasn't going the way I wanted it to. The next time his eyes flicked up to me the dark red and clouded over with a lustful black. His frown had turned into a toothy smirk and he was looking at me in a way that made me uneasy.

"I'll give you a ten second head start..."

A ten second head start? What in the name of Jesus was he talking about?

"One..."

I stayed sitting on the couch with a confused look on my face staring at the idiot vampire in front of me.

"Two..."

His eyes seemed to be seeing through me again and I seemed to stay planted on the couch, not being able to pull away from his gaze.

"Three..."

When he licked his lips, it dawned on me. He wanted to eat me...

I shot up from my position as fast as I could with what I imagined to be a bewildered look on my face. I panicked as I looked around thinking of a way to get out of this house. I heard Tiernan cackle a laugh as he paused in his counting...he was mocking me. Then, as if it were a miracle, my brain started working and I remembered the door behind the dining room table. I noticed Tiernan hadn't resumed his counting yet but as soon as my fingertips touched the door handle his deep drawled out.

"Four..."

I was now well into the garden, his deep voice still echoed inside of my head. I pumped my clumsy legs as fast as they would go which was surprisingly fast. I felt the adrenaline pump through me as I realized just how much danger I was in. Random thoughts began pounding through my head uncontrollably. Edward's beautiful face and his soft touch lingered through my mind as one of the last thoughts. I now noticed the tears spilling down my face and into my mouth. A slight sweat was beginning to form on my forehead as I ran into a brush of trees. I knew Tiernan must have been pretty close to ten now but I kept running without looking back. I'd never been this scared before.

As I pushed my slender body further the scene seemed oddly familiar. The string had fell from my now shoulder length hair and it was whipping into my face a slight wind blew past me.

In the tenth of a second it took for my to realize why this scene seemed so familiar it happened, just like it did every night in my recurring dreams. The tree root caught onto my foot, twisting it painfully as I fell into the ground beneath me. And right on cue as it'd happened the many times before, he laughed. Although I knew how this was happening, it was different then the dream. Instead of him racing towards me with the ever heart-retching pained look in his eyes, he had a smug smile across his lips.

He was now planted at my feet as I lay on my back awaiting his approach. The look of longing that I'd seen in his eyes so many times before in my sleep came next. His black eyes stared down at me hungrily and lustfully. His hand swooped down to catch my wrist. I pulled away from him so he couldn't grab me and spit at his feet. I looked up at him disgustedly but he attempted to scoop me up again. This time his hand made contact with my skin.

I felt as if a million pins were sticking into me when his cold flesh touched mine. I don't know what it was about this moment or why it pained so much for him to touch me now, but it killed. The second he made contact with me I felt my body immediately shoot back from him and a two particular memories came pouring into my mind.

A tall girl with long, flowing blond hair appeared in front of me in Tiernan's arms. They seemed to be happy together, enjoying each other's presence as me and Edward did all the time. Then in the flash of a second the vampire flung to her neck and began sucking her dry. She fell into a lifeless heap at his feet and the memory became unfocused, filling in with another.

The same girl was sitting on the same sofa I had just ran from, looking Tiernan in the eyes. Although I couldn't hear the words his mouth was forming I knew he'd said 'I'll give you the count to ten.' The young blond girl immediately shot up from the couch, looking as frightened as I had, and the exact dream that I'd been having for days played out right in front of me. How was it possible that the same girl was being killed twice? I paid close attention as to how the girl still managed―despite her scared looks and the unusual situation―to whisper an 'I love you' before Tiernan stole her of her last breath.

I snapped out of the flashbacks that weren't even my own, to see Tiernan towering above my head. He swept down this time, actually taking my hand into his own without anything weird happening and he pulled me close to him. We were now in a tight embrace, looking at each other. He was staring down at me with a wanting, almost a _needing_ look that I didn't quite understand, but after what he'd been saying to me and the memories I just saw I began piecing things together. Well, at least I knew what to say so he wouldn't kill me.

As his head swept down to the crook of my neck, almost making contact with my skin I shrieked.

"Stop!"

He hesitated, long enough for me to get a word in. "I love you."

He pulled back from me, looking deep into my eyes once again as he had the times before. His look of longing immediately turned to a look of hate and before I knew what was happening his hand found it's way across my face.

"You are one selfish _bitch."_

* * *

**EPOV **_(Again)_

As I paced back and forth across the floor beside the bed at the hotel I tried to piece together what had happened to Bella. After finding small specks of her blood on a few rocks around the area I'd been in I ran to find Alice and Jasper. After we'd been sure she wasn't anywhere near us we decided to drive back to the hotel and do all we could. So we called Carlisle.

I now sat on the bed trying to organize all my scattered thoughts. I tried hard not to blame Alice or myself for not seeing this coming but the guilt kept coming back to me. The thought of Bella lying somewhere bleeding and crying filled my mind as it raced with thoughts of her, longing to be with her. I felt the need to cry.

I jumped with a start as the tiny cell phone beside me buzzed to life. I immediately picked it up after the first ring with an obvious distressed voice.

"Edward?" It was Carlisle's calm voice.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"I want you staying in the hotel room until I get there, Alice just called me and she's seen something. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Carlisle but a few hours might be too―"

He cut me off. "Edward, you're staying in the hotel."

Although Carlisle wasn't my real father, he still had the authoritative affect over me and I felt I had to listen.

"Yes Carlisle."

"Now good, go check up on Alice and see if you can find in her mind what she saw. It will be better if we have two people who've seen it rather then just one."

Carlisle hung up the phone in my ear and it clicked and buzzed. I snapped the phone shut and quickly got to my feet, shooting out the suite door and into the room across the hall. How could Alice have not told me that she had a vision? I was only across the hall, it was the _least _she could do after seeing me worried sick about Bella. The only reason I could think of for her not telling me would be because it was something bad...

I forced Alice and Jasper's room door open and halted in front of Alice's spot sitting on the edge of the bed. I tried hard to pry into her mind but I could tell she was putting up to blocking force she had mastered over the summer.

"Dammit, Alice let me in!"

I struggled harder, determined to see what she saw. After a few more feeble attempts, I collapsed to the floor unable to struggle with her. The thought of Bella being hurt and scared was over taking my mind and I just couldn't handle it any more. I wanted to break down and sob but I knew I couldn't. I'd let my Bella down, I told her nothing would ever hurt her again...and I failed.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey folks! So I changed the name of this chapter about a bazillion times. Ha-ha I hope it's okay with what it is now. I know this chapter was heaps confusing and most of you are probably thinking that I'm a crack head or something, but trust me...it'll make sense in the next few chapters. At least it should. Tell me what you think about it being in Edward's POV. I don't know if that was such a good idea but I had to do it to explain what was happening outside of where Bella was. A chapter should be coming up very soon that will have pretty much every vampire that you've seen in this story's' POV. Ha-ha it should be pretty intense. So tell me if you thought this chapter was complete shit or not. Oh and just to clarify a few things that I thought you might find confusing...the reason Bella had half eaten cereal was because another human was in the house. But you're obviously not going to see her as Tiernan had drank from her before Bella had called his name (note the blood on his chin and the smell of blood) Also, the link between Bella and the blond girl in her dreams will be clarified in the next chapter, but feel free to let your imaginations run wild. He-he. So, please review, I'll love you tons! Oh yeah and sorry for spelling mistakes!_

_Krystal-xosweetseducion _


	11. Real Love

**Disclaimer:** Who owns nothing? I own nothing!

_Okay guys, thanks for all those awesome reviews again and I know a lot of people were confused but it will all pretty much be explained in the next few chapters. Now I don't know how often I'm going to be able to update anymore because I have more exams and such and I just got a new job for the summer so I'll be working a lot. And then between friends and family and stuff it leaves almost no room for writing! But I promise I'll squeeze it in as often as I can, just because I love you guys so much. So this story is almost over and I know the ending already, most won't like it. I try my best, and if people think they like my story enough I may produce a sequel. Ha-ha now on to the story... _

**Real Love**

Tears silently fell down my face as I clutched my cheek, staring into his coal black eyes in disbelief. I wanted, with every inch of my being, to fight him back. But as I stood in front of him and noticed how he towered over me and seemed to have a body of wrought iron, I decided against it.

I felt defeated as realization spilled over my soul. He caught me in my act to make him stop from sucking my blood, knowing it would work. My plan had backfired. The look in his eyes and the stinging of my cheek told me that I was now, literally, dead meat. My mind struggled against my fear, not wanting Tiernan to see I was weak.

My mind went in circles as the strangest thing happened. Rather then having Tiernan fling to my neck again as he had done moments earlier, his strong arms came around me and swept me up to him. My eyes were too fogged over with tears and my mind was too clouded to think properly. My hand was still clutched to my face as I limply lay in Tiernan's arms. I knew we were going back in the direction of the house so there was no point in arguing. I felt his body shift as he slowed down, as I'd felt Edward so often before. When he opened the door to the house and had entered he still ceased to put me down on the floor. It wasn't until I was into the dull room I had woken up in that he placed me gently on the bed and proceeded to make his way out the door.

I was absolutely confused and dazed about what was going on. I hadn't the slightest idea as to why Tiernan had brought me here or why he was so persistent on calling me Lena. All of these things had no explanation and I felt helpless and lonely as I longed to know what was going through the vampires mind. He'd had no right to just come and pick me up, thinking that I was going to be happy about it. He also had no right to help me live the dream I'd been having. I'd tried my best to play the dream out as it happened, but I realized that wasn't what he wanted. I was scared as his mouth came in contact with my skin and I had to say something. Then his creepy eyes staring at me...there was something weird about them, him in general.

As I was sitting on the bed, contemplating the many things that were going through my head a loud noise suddenly filled the whole house. It sounded like something cracked, then the pieces were falling to the ground. The sudden noise frightened me and I jumped up from the bed looking frantically around the room to see if anything around me had caused the noise. When I realized it hadn't I made my way to the door and pulled it open.

The hallway looked as it had earlier and I had no reason to suspect that anything was out of the ordinary, but I knew I heard something. My hands shook as I slowly walked down the hallway towards the living room. When I reached the end of the hall I peered around the corner with just my eye to see what was there. What I saw surprised me. Sitting down on one of the couches with his head in his hands was Tiernan, the T.V lay broken; shattered to pieces in the corner. I frowned at him slightly. What had I caused him to be so upset over?

"Tiernan?"

My mouth acted before my brain. Why was I even talking to him? He had, after all, just hit me in the face and tried to drink my blood. He looked up at me as his name fell from my lips, his lips pressed together in a hard line.

"Go back to your room," his eyes were red and pleading, "Please?"

"No," I whispered, looking at his face, "Can't we just talk?"

"why?" he questioned. His eyes darkened as he spoke and he kept them plastered to mine.

I convinced myself to keep persevering him to talk, as I needed answers. "Please..."

I suddenly looked down, his eyes always looked like they could see through my soul, my every secret. I didn't know what to expect but I couldn't look at him yet. I needed to have as much affect over him as possible. As I heard a small sigh, he knew himself defeated to my persuading pleads.

"You mustn't be frightened of me if you want to talk," his eyes shifted, hints of frustration pouring through.

I finally lifted my head, darking him to look at me. "I'm not frightened."

"You are unsure," he cited, with certainty.

My eyebrows puckered in confusion, but I nonetheless flew next to him on the couch, testing my bravado. I sat facing him, staying perfectly still. He bend his head to the side, eyes intent.

"You are much braver then I gave you credit for," he said approvingly, "And you are quite warm."

The last comment made me feel uneasy and I shifted my position on the couch farther away from him, willing my body to become cooler. Tiernan's look was patient as he saw my uneasiness.

"What are your questions you feel you need to ask me so badly?"

The question came out blandly. I stared at him for an immeasurable amount of time, formulating the right questions in my head. Several minutes of deciding whether or not I could ask him a certain severity of questions finally plotted a list in my mind. I mentally scanned through it and blurted out the one on my mind most.

"Why do you keep calling me Lena?" The question was simple, to me anyways.

His eyebrows screwed up in confusion and he gave me a ridiculous look, "Because it's your name, of course."

Now it was my turn to make a twisted face. "That's not my name."

"Yes, it is."

"Is not." I felt like a kindergartener arguing whether or not the crayon was blue or green.

"Enlighten me then, please." He held his hands out motioning the space before him, then placed his hands gently in his lap. I could tell this would be one long night...

"My name's Isabella Swan." I felt as if I was introducing myself for the first time, and quite literally, I was.

"Isabella...?" He seemed to be testing the name to his tongue, "Yes of course that's your name."

He seemed as if he was mentally hitting himself in the forehead, being stupid to think my name was otherwise. I looked at him weirdly as he squinted his eyes, trying to remember something. "Yes, I remember when I met you in Anchorage, Rosalie had shouted your name."

I nodded at his memory but also kept in mind that he knew Rosalie. That was another question to add to my list. After he assured me he would most definitely from now on call me Bella I decided to continue with my questions. He looked at me expectantly as I tried to figure which to ask next.

"Why..." I fumbled with my words, "Why did you bring me here?"

He rested his arm against the side of the couch and allowed his chin to fall into his hand. He seemed to be thinking deeply about this question I longed for him to answer. As I grew even more impatient, he sighed, dreamily.

"Your scent."

"Excuse me?" What about _my_ scent.

"Your scent," he repeated, "It confused me."

I tried to understand what he was saying, but clearly I didn't, and from his tone I could tell he wasn't going to elaborate. I nodded my head once, allowing him to know I wouldn't press him about it but I was still confused. The next question surfaced my mind.

"Do you know anything about the dreams I've been having?"

He seemed to contemplate whether or not he was going to answer this one, but with a quick lick of his lips and a glance in my eyes I knew he was going to.

"I set those images in your mind. The day I saw you at the mall I shifted the memories from my mind into yours, allowing them to come out in your dreams."

I hadn't the slightest idea as to why he would do that, but I asked my other question quickly.

"Why did I see those things out in the woods a few minutes ago?"

He looked at me attentively. "When we touched, I shifted them into your mind, to remind you."

"To remind me of _what?_" My brain seemed to give up on thinking as he just kept telling me a bunch of things that made no sense anyways.

"Of nothing, I realized I've made a mistake Isabella." He looked down into his hands held in his lap. I pitied him as I heard the hurt in his voice, and I wanted to reach out to him; comfort him. I decided the better of it and kept my distance, spacing the time between my next question allowing him to slightly get lost in his own thoughts.

When he looked back to me I knew he was ready for my next question. I had to word it carefully so that the one response could answer a million questions it could be molded in to. As I sat contemplating my thoughts into one, I watched Tiernan's sad and frustrated face twist in thought as he sat, obviously thinking his own thoughts. After churning the words in my mind about a hundred times, I figured out the suitable, simple question.

"What were your intentions when you kidnapped me?" I thought I worded it superbly. Although for how long it took him to answer, you'd swear I asked him the most trivial question there was.

"I found the wrong person," he paused and looked out the window, at the now setting sun, "I needed her to love me again."

* * *

**EPOV**

I sat across from Alice, staring steadily into her non-blinking eyes. I could tell she had a bored expression on her face, and I knew she wouldn't budge. After I had my little fit earlier, I felt the sudden calmness fall through my body as Jasper tried to calm me down. It work tremendously and I was able to right myself into the position I now took. I was in a wooden chair, which I'd placed directly in front of Alice and I'd been trying to break into her mind all night.

Jasper had made many enervated attempts to stop us from growling and staring at each other, but when Alice had turned on him the last time he decided it was best to sit at the side and just watch. I grew frustrated as Alice had proved to be a master at keeping me out of her mind. I hadn't planned on backing down at all until I felt a slight vibrating in my pocket. I snarled in defeat, mostly frustration, and snatched the phone out of my pocket and flung it open.

"What?" I said rudely, obviously annoyed that the call had interrupted me.

"I don't appreciate your tone sweetheart," Esme's sweet voice came through the phone to my ear.

"Hello Esme, I'm sorry. _Something," _I said glaring at Alice, "Has been distracting me."

"I understand dear, you're upset. Could you possibly manage to come and meet Carlisle and I in the lobby? Or shall we just make our way up?"

I was surprised that they were already here. I looked to the clock on the wall and saw exactly how much time had passed and realized it was the early hours of the morning. Bella could be dead by now...

I let thoughts like that slip my mind thankfully as I remembered Esme on the phone.

"I'll be there in a minute."

I snapped the phone shut rigidly and stood facing Jasper and Alice. "Are you guys coming?"

Alice just stood from the bed and walked out of the room, not even answering me. Jasper shook his head slightly and patted my shoulder before walking into what I realized was the bathroom after Alice. I decided to just leave them be and stormed out of their suite, quite annoyed with everyone at the moment.

As I'd made my way down the stairs, now walking towards the front desk of the lobby, the small cellphone, once again, buzzed from the inside of my pocket. I pulled it out hastily as I walked towards where I now saw Esme and Carlisle standing. I flipped it open and saw the I.D as Emmett, immediately I picked it up. I thought he might have a clue as to where Bella might be, although he didn't know she was missing yet.

"Hello?"

A voice I wasn't expecting answered. "Edward? Where's Bella?"

Rosalie's shrill voice ran through the ear piece at me. "I thought maybe you knew."

"Well that's silly, she left with you a long time ago so why would she still be here?"

She really was blond to the core...

"Rosalie, Bella's missing."

The other end was silent for a few seconds, as I reached Esme and Carlisle. I motioned for them to follow me as they saw I was on the phone and they trotted along behind me obediently.

"So you don't know where she is?"

"Yes, Rosalie, that would be the whole meaning of _missing."_ I was clearly annoyed.

"Well you better find her quick because her dad and mom keep calling us looking for her, I think they're on to something."

Just another problem added to my long list. "I'll take care of it Rose."

She was awfully calm for someone who just found out their supposed _friend _was missing. I couldn't ever picture Bella and Rosalie being friends.

"_Please _find Bella, Edward," she (almost) sounded sincere, "Take care."

She hung up the phone as did I and I placed the phone back into my pocket. Esme, Carlisle and I were standing at the elevator door, waiting for it to come back down to the bottom floor. It was taking something close to forever and I was tapping my foot impatiently with my arms crossed. I saw Esme give me a motherly look that told me she was quite annoyed, but I continued just to show how chafed I was. When I couldn't take anymore of the awkward silence between us I turned to Carlisle.

"What are we going to do Carlisle we can't just―" He held up a hand to motion me to stop talking, just as the elevator door opened. He ushered us in before talking.

"Good things come to those who wait, Edward."

I could tell he just wanted to annoy me. It seemed irrelevant that nobody seemed exactly too worried that Bella was probably out there in the world, kidnapped and hungry, most likely bleeding. I was extremely irritated by the fact that I was the only one worrying, willing to go out right now to start my search for her. But _of course_ I had to wait for words from Carlisle. He must have noticed my unsettledness because he looked at me and tilted his head slightly.

"Don't worry Edward," he was speaking from his heart, most sincerely, "She'll be fine."

The assurance of Carlisle's parental, calming voice settled me for all of a minute until we reached the fifteenth floor.I was first out of the elevator and guided both Esme and Carlisle to Alice and Jasper's suite, where I'd left them behind. Once we were inside I swiftly guided towards the tan sofa and plopped down, waiting for the others to do the same. Once they were seated, Jasper and Alice then both came out of the bedroom. Alice walked over and sat on the floor in front of an armchair as Jasper jumped in to it, allowing Alice to lean into his legs. Watching them together reminded me so much of Bella, her warm skin, blushing cheeks...her _smell._ We were all now sitting facing each other, waiting for another person to talk.

Alice was the first to speak up. "I have a feeling Bella's safe."

My eyes shot to her, and I once again tried to see into her mind to no prevail.

"And you know this how?"

Alice shot me an annoyed look, but she reached into the pocket of the sweater she was wearing. As she pulled her hand out I noticed a white-gold chain slip through her fingers and it slid out of her hand, gently onto the glass coffee table. I sat and stared at the shiny sun emblem, Bella's necklace, the tiny pink stone still intact.

* * *

My heart raced as I listened to Tiernan's story of his loving of a human. All the little things he explained, the things that made the relationship worth it, related to Edward and I, which got me thinking. I really missed Edward.

Tiernan had told me that three times he had found the girl, well the second two were re-incarnations of her and each time he had been able to make her remember him from her past life. He told me that the reason he had picked me up was because the scent of me, and my blood, resembled hers so much and he'd gotten confused by it. He's been searching for the girl again for nearly a hundred years, as that was the last time she'd been living.

I felt sorry for him as he paused at certain parts of the story, clearly remembering things that brought the smile to his face. Then he'd stop and have expressions of such hurt and distraught that I wouldn't know what to do. I settled for placing a soft hand on his forearm, trying to be reassuring. I felt for him and his sadness as he'd explained that each time he found Lena again he always ended up having an 'accident' only a short time after she had realized who he was and that she loved him.

He finally stopped speaking and the way he finished his story was breathtaking. He'd told it with such emotion that I felt as if I were the one experiencing the happenings. At certain times he'd touch me and send an image through my mind to allow me to see more clearly what he was talking about. That was his gift.

While talking to him, he told me that he had a gift to send pictures and images through others' minds and could usually make them believe what he wanted them to. He could make them believe they had a past that never even existed, but by the way he explained it, it could be dangerous. I also learned that he had a gift to see what emotion people were experiencing if he concentrated on their eyes. He said that a certain color always flashed through the individuals eyes which could determine their emotion, that's how he could tell when he frightened me.

Tiernan sat, talking for nearly three hours. I listened to everything he was telling me about his life as a vampire, and even some before. He had come from France as a young boy into America to escape an epidemic of some disease that his family was deathly afraid of. In America however he found himself getting hurt in an accident at sea and fortunately (so he said) a vampire had bitten him, allowing him to stay on earth for all eternity. After he'd become a vampire he left for France again and stayed there with a coven for some years until he needed to move around to keep searching for the girl he so deeply loved. After many apologies on Tiernan's part (mostly for bringing me here), and the many stories he'd been telling me, he finally stopped talking and turned to me.

"So, what about you Isabella? Here I've been rambling on about myself, why don't you tell me about your life?"

I figured out that he was an old fashioned type of person and he kept refusing to call me Bella. "My life's pretty boring, there's nothing worth telling."

I shrugged my shoulders, seriously convinced that my life was boring and that he definitely would not want to listen to me talk about it.

"Knowing a clan of vampires definitely classifies you as one of the more exciting type."

I sighed deeply as I knew I wasn't getting away with this. "Well, what do you want to know?"

He seemed to think for about a millisecond before he came up with a question. "Have you ever been in love? I mean really, as how I've explained to you this evening."

I didn't even have to think for a minute before answering. I'd yet to tell Tiernan about Edward, but what a better time then when he'd actually asked me.

"Edward Cullen," I said dreamily, thinking about the man behind the name, "I love him with all my heart...he's a vampire."

I watched his face change as he reacted to the last part. I told him I knew the Cullen's and the Denali coven so he knew I was acquainted with vampires, but he probably didn't expect me to be _that_ well acquainted.

"So you fell in love with a monster." I noticed the huge genuine smile on his face, and couldn't help but beam at him despite his words.

"The lion fell for the lamb," I'd said in reference to what me and Edward had said so many months ago, in our meadow.

Tiernan chuckled slightly at my words and turned to me again. "I hope it works well for you two."

I smile, appreciatively at him, "It will."

He smiled back at me and then something stupidly embarrassing happened. My stomach growled. He looked at me shocked, obviously oblivious to the fact that it was my stomach making such a noise.

"Did you just hear that?"

I laughed as the thousand-some odd year old vampire in front of me looked veritably frightened, wiping away all evidence of embarrassment. "That was my stomach."

It was an odd feeling, sitting here laughing with the vampire that had threatened and very nearly killed me just few hours earlier. I stood up from the sofa, making my way into the kitchen freely in the search of food. I felt Tiernan's presence behind me as I knew he lifted up from the couch as well and followed me the short distance to the kitchen. I pulled open the cupboard that I knew had canned foods in it and I looked for something good that I'd be able to down quickly. I pulled out a can of chicken noodle soup and began searching through the other cupboards for a pot. I smiled appreciatively as Tiernan pointed to the drawer under the stove and I pulled out a clearly, never used pot.

I pulled open what I thought to be the cutlery drawer and found a slightly rusted can opener. I put it to the can and tried to turn the handle but it just made my arm tired and reddened my hand. Tiernan pulled both out of my hands and easily twisted the can off without any complications.

"Thanks," I said, as I poured the contents of the can into the pot atop the stove.

He nodded in response and resumed his position in the doorway watching me prepare my food. I suspected he realized how uneasy I grew at his stare because he walked out of the doorway and seated himself at a chair along the side of the kitchen table, staring into nothingness. When I had the soup slightly overflowing a white porcelain bowl I carefully tiptoed into the dining room, seating myself across from Tiernan. I ate slowly as his eyes were on me, studying every move I made. I was backing down to his gaze so I send him pulling back, ready to talk.

"Humans amaze me sometimes," he looked slightly amused as I slurped soup from my spoon, "It's been so long since I've been one."

He looked down to the table hiding his unreadable eyes from me. I didn't know if it was fit for me to ask my next question but we'd seemed to be on a sincere level of talking so I wanted to know.

"Why do you feed from humans?"

The thought of him feeding from a human should have frightened me, or at the very least disgusted me, but it didn't. I remembered what Edward had told me back at the run down hotel some time ago it seemed. Emmett had an accident...

Tiernan looked down to his hands now clasped together on the table in front of him. I could almost feel the embarrassment flow off of him from my question. It was a long minute before he answered me and even then it seemed like he did so almost unwillingly.

"I have never," he struggled for the right words, "I guess I've never really felt the need to feed from an animal. Humans satisfy me."

I knew he felt uncomfortable talking about this with me so I let the subject of his diet drop. I just nodded slightly as I dipped my spoon into the hot soup to take another bite. Another question surfaced as the curiosity build up.

"Do you find it hard to restrain from biting me?"

I asked the question innocently, looking for an honest answer. It seemed that he was searching in his mind for a way to respond respectfully and honestly as he took several minutes to answer. I was almost down to the last bite of my soup when he finally looked up to me and opened his mouth to answer.

"I find it unfortunate that I can't feed off of someone with such sweet blood," I shuddered at that response, "But I also find it quite easy to not feel the urge to drink from you as I'm quite full and feeding off of humans makes it easier."

I contemplated in my mind about whether or not feeding from humans was better for the vampires sake but thought better of it as I wondered would Edward would say if he knew how I was thinking. I drained the last bit of soup by tilting the bowl to my lips then stood to wash my dishes quickly. I rinsed and cleaned them without soap and placed them on a cloth that sat on the counter to dry. I turned and followed Tiernan as he made to sit on the red couches again. We both sat silently for several minutes, both lost in our own thoughts. Thoughts of Edward were slipping past my mind and my heart ached as I missed him and longed to have him by my side. I failed to notice that Tiernan was gazing into my eyes with the sedated look he'd given me many times before.

His voice interrupted my thoughts. "You are thinking of him. You feel love and fear, with a hint of heartache."

It surprised me that he knew exactly what I was feeling. I sighed heavily and looked to him, wanting to feel comfort from his words. "I just want him to be okay."

Tiernan laughed. "You've been dragged away from the man you love by a human-eating vampire and you're worried about _his_ wellbeing? Think of how worried he must be about you."

I smiled at our situation and felt a pang of sadness in my heart as I pictured Edward looking around the whole city frantically for me, worrying as always. Tiernan's gaze stayed fixed on me and I didn't notice as he put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a tiny high-tech cellphone.

"Here," he said as he stood and handed it to me, "You should call him and tell him where you are."

I looked up to Tiernan with wide eyes. What was the point in kidnapping someone if you were just going to let them call out to get away? He let the phone fall into my hand and he walked down the hallway and shut a door quietly behind him. I noticed the looks of embarrassment and anticipation in his eyes before he had walked away. He must feel awfully stupid, realizing how big of a mistake he made by taking me. I anxiously turned the cellphone over and punched Edward's number in quickly. Before it even had the chance to ring twice I heard the sweet voice of my angel come through to me.

"Hello?" He answered it with a sound of hope, and uncertainty.

* * *

**EPOV **(Picks up where Edward's POV left off last time)

I sat staring at the beautiful hand-crafted necklace laying on the table in front of me. I remembered back to all the hard work I'd put into it and how long it had taken me create it. All that hard work seemed to pay off as I stared at the single pink stone in the middle, thankful that it was still shining brightly. The pink stone in the very center of the sun referred to Bella. I'd crafted the necklace so that each stone collaborated with a member of my family. Each ray of the sun had a different stone, marking the different person; mine being topaz. The stone would light up when the person was in danger, marking which person it was by the stone color, and would fall off if the person died.

At first I was making the necklace to keep for myself, well hidden so I could keep a close eye on Bella and the rest of my family. But when I saw it's beauty and how nice it was I had to give it to Bella. I was thankful that she had removed it and left it somewhere for Alice to find and felt my heart ease as I saw her bright pink stone sitting in the center, not lit up nor off. I wanted to cry as I lifted the necklace from the table and felt it between my fingers. It felt warm against my cool hand and instantly reminded me of Bella. As I sat fingering the chain between my fingers Alice began talking again.

"See Edward, she's fine." Her voice was low and she still did not look at me.

My head dropped as I stared at my lap, thinking of Bella. Just because I knew she was safe didn't mean that I knew where she was. At the calmness of the room I allowed the others' thoughts to sweep into my mind.

_Poor dear, he looks so sad._ Esme was always soft when one of us were upset by something, usually the one to comfort us.

I listened to Carlisle's thoughts as I knew he was directing them at me. _We'll find her Edward, don't worry._

I nodded to Carlisle in understanding and knew that we would find her, Carlisle never lied. Jasper was thinking about the look on Alice's face and how he would be able to make her feel better. I was surprised that when I reached out to Alice's mind it was completely clear of any walls and I could see perfectly into her mind, thinking of her and Bella's night together. She felt regret for allowing Bella to go off on her own and now not knowing where she was. She was worried that I was angry with her for allowing me sweet and delicate Bella off on her own in a world so full of things that could harm her. But I was nothing close to angry with Alice. She just gave me the comfort of knowing that Bella was safe and I was thankful for that. The last thought that swept through Alice's mind was mind boggling. There sat Bella, with Tiernan on a simple red couch and she was _laughing._

Alice looked up to me after she let that thought slip through her mind with confused eyes. I felt a tinge of jealousy run through me as I saw that Bella was sitting with him and laughing. I felt angry that I was running around trying to find Bella when she was enjoying herself being away from me. Maybe that was what she wanted, to be away from me. I was pulled out of my reverie as the small clock on the mantelpiece announced it was five am. I looked around at my family and wondered if any of them knew what Alice had seen in her vision. I realized that it didn't exactly matter and I stood up, placing the small necklace in my pocket.

"I'm going to look for Bella."

Their thoughts of stopping me bounced off the walls of my head as I threw open the door and made for the stairs. I zoomed down all fifteen flights and when I was down in front of the doors I handed the waiting man the ticket that told him which car was mine. A few minutes later he came back, driving from behind the silver Volvo. I hopped in as he told me good morning and his white gloved hand shut the door behind me. I stepped on the gas, making to drive out of the hotel driveway then just to drive around town, clear my head of all my thoughts.

I'd been driving all day, up and down highways, down side streets; everywhere. I had no destination in mind, I just set off to drive. I was pretty confident that I had driven through most of Georgia, and I only stopped when necessary for gas.

I was now standing next to my shiny car with the gas nozzle inside of it, emptying the gas into my tank. When the pump finished, I screwed back on the lid and went inside to pay. After handing the girl behind the counter two twenties I pushed open the door to make my way back out to the car. I was placing my leather wallet back inside my jeans pocket when I looked up to my car and stopped in my tracks, surprised. Standing outside of the passenger door was my sister; Rosalie.

I was standing about three meters from her, but even from this distance I noticed her distraught look and disheveled hair. I started walking towards her again, more slowly as I watched her wrap a small blanket she had tightly around her shoulders although I knew she was not cold. Her thoughts rushed into my mind as I pulled open the car door and slid into the seat.

_It was really bad this time Edward._

I watched as she slid into the seat next to me and slammed her door shut. When we were both seated comfortably in the car I started the engine and began to drive down the long highway again. I waited for Rosalie to begin the conversation as I knew she was contemplating on what to say.

"I've been following you all day you know." I turned my head slightly to see that she was gazing aimlessly out the window at the blurred scenery flying by.

"You must be getting better at blocking me out of your mind, then."

It was bad enough that I couldn't hear what Bella was thinking and now my own family was trying to shun me out of their thoughts. Knowing what people were thinking had become second nature to me, not being able to read minds made me feel like a human that wasn't breathing. Rosalie stayed silent for a few more minutes before she began to speak in a soft, delicate voice again.

"It was worse then usual Edward."

I knew exactly what she was referring to as the pictures of her and Emmett throwing things and yelling came perfectly into my mind. Rosalie usually found herself coming to me when he and Emmett fought and I'd always been there for her, and I guess this time I wasn't so she came to find me. Despite our fights over Bella and the tiny things we always argued about, we found that we could tell each other anything. Her and Alice really were the best sisters anyone could ask for.

"What exactly happened Rosy?" I kept my eyes on the road in front of me as Rosalie told her story.

"Well, everything was fine at first until Bella was brought up...then Tiernan. I'm sure you can guess how the rest played out."

The mental image of Rosalie sitting on the bed with her head in her hands and Emmett pacing around the room storming his bad temper came into my mind. Rosalie then switched her thoughts to Emmett running out of the house and trying to catch up to him, but with no luck. The I saw myself driving around the city through her mind.

Rosalie and Emmett always fought, usually about stupid things, but I knew that Tiernan was one of the things that came up most. Emmett usually never left the house while he was mad at Rosalie either, except for the time in Alaska and what had happened earlier this morning. Rosalie was clearly worried that Emmett was fed up with her and would not come back, but I knew better of it. Emmett was always close to her no matter how distant she felt from him. Most of the times I'd be able to read his mind while Rosalie and I were talking after one of their fights and I'd find him relatively close, usually watching us.

I patted Rosalie's hand gently to reassure her. "You know he'll come back Rose, he loves you too much."

I noticed that she tried to smile while she looked out the window. The smile faded as more bad memories came into her mind. "He said he hated me."

"He didn't mean it."

"You didn't see the look in his eyes." How could she even say that he didn't love her? She knew better then that.

"There's nothing more in the world that Emmett could ask for besides you. Trust me, he'll come back and say he's sorry and you guys will be fine. Just like every other time this happens. Don't worry Rosy."

I knew my words had comforted her as I felt her body shift from stiffness into a sort of relaxed slump. There was no way in hell that Emmett could stay away from his beauty. I turned off on an exit that would lead Rosalie and I back into Atlanta when I felt the slight vibrations of my cell phone―yet again―in my pocket. I pulled it out to look at the caller I.D, the number was nothing I recognized. Rosalie mentally asked me if it was Emmett put pushed the question aside as I looked at the phone in confusion. I pushed the button to answer the call and spoke into the phone, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Hello?" I was hopeful that it might be Bella, but there's no need to get your hopes up for nothing.

* * *

I listened to the voice of an angel. After hearing the voice that I had so longed to hear, a lump caught in my throat...I realized I was going to cry. When he'd said hello for the third time I was finally able to choke out his name, then my body shook in a sob.

"Bella! Oh baby, don't cry," he was whispering into the phone at me, and although he was probably hundreds of miles away I felt better at his soothing words, "Where are you?"

I stopped sobbing but allowed the tears to continue falling down my face as I answered him. "I'm with Tiernan."

I heard a slight sigh from him through the phone. "But _where_ are you guys?"

I thought for a minute and realized that I hadn't exactly asked Tiernan where we were. I'd been too busy listening to his stories and answering his questions to even remember to ask.

"I'm not sure." The last of the tears dripped down my face as my hands shook.

"Can you ask him?"

I thought for a minute wondering if Tiernan would even allow Edward to come and get me. "Yeah, I'll ask."

I put the phone down lightly on the couch beside me and yelled Tiernan's name, a little too loud considering his absolute hearing. He walked out of his room, sporting a new outfit and peaked around out from the hallway at me.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me where we are so Edward can come pick me up?" I sounded hopeful as my eyes moistened, waiting for his answer.

"Tell him we're on the old Smith property, he'll know where we are."

I was confused as to how Edward would know where we are but nodded nonetheless. Tiernan nodded back at me and turned back to his room as I picked up the phone again quickly.

"Did you hear?" I asked knowing he probably had.

"We'll be there within half an hour Bella, sit tight."

I sighed as he hung up the phone without even saying bye. I also wondered who else he was with. Alice perhaps? I lay down on the couch and let my mind slip as I waited for Edward. I looked out into the darkness from my spot, in the dark, on the couch. Everything that had happened today raced through my mind as I thought of how close I had come to death. I remembered the feelings that had swept through my body as I watched the images of Lena's death pour through my mind from Tiernan. I remember how frightened I'd been in the one moment I had tried to allow my dream to play out and had found an angry Tiernan looking back at me. I now knew that he had looked into my soul and saw my emotions to know that I was lying when I had told him I loved him; which I was. I almost let myself fall into a sedated sleep when I heard the crunch of tires on gravel outside the window...

I opened my eyes and jumped nearly a foot in the air as I noticed Tiernan standing next to me on the couch. My heart began racing from anxiousness to see Edward, and partly from Tiernan scaring me half to dear. After I heard two car doors slam I felt Tiernan's rock hard body stiffen in the darkness.

"She's here." He said in a hard voice which made it uneasy to read.

"Who's here?" I asked curiously as I wanted to know who had been coming with Edward.

"Lena..."

* * *

**A/N:** Ha-ha, okay another chapter that's probably confusing. Well I doubt it but it was confusing for me to write. Probably because I don't have any clue what I'm talking about half the time, but hopefully it made sense. I hope you guys can pretty much figure it out. Which makes it really predictable. Which I guess is sort of bad in a way, but trust me you guys will be surprised by my ending. You won't be able to guess it at all. Well maybe, just because you guys are good though. Actually to tell you the truth I haven't thought of an end to this story yet, it's either going to have to be death or happiness, but either way it's going to turn out in the end. Hopefully. I really, really wanted this chapter to be WAY longer but I really wanted to post a new chapter. This is probably the second or third last chapter...most likely third last. But the last chapter will be short, almost like an epilogue. I thank you guys once again for being the most awesome people ever. REVIEW!

_Krystal-xosweetseduction_


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys! I know nobody likes author's notes (cringes and cowers in the corner as someone throws tomatoes) but I've been taking a really, really long time to update so I thought one was in order. I have a lot going on right now, like studying for finals and working, so I don't have much time to write. I'm done about 1/3 of the next chapter...which will be the last! It's going to be a really long chapter, that's partly why it's taking so long. I promise you that when I update it will be such a long chapter that you won't even care it took so long! Well I hope.

So since I don't want to make another author's note anytime in the future, or after this fanfic (at least I don't think so) I'm going to be saying my great thanks you's in this one.

A **HUGE** thanks goes out to BlueMoon0191 for being my 100th reviewer! That absolutely made my day! Like 100 reviews? wow.

Also a special thanks to Le Luna for her long reviews that keep me well motivated and give me inspiration! You're the best!

I'd also like to thank _ALL_ of my reviewers: **Sweetly Sarcastic (first one), flonshoe, londongirl016, IncarnationOfPureBeauty, PeteStump, Keiko the Neko, rosehale, Idonty, blackmagicxox66, **kjo**, Raging Raven, Golden Eyes Silver Fangs, Dead Fire, Shawnell, midnight 1987, TooMuchLoveforEdward, EdwardAddict, Dead Fire, Caitlin1095, Hollywood-Violet, maherbaby, Teresa53, **courtney, escapefromreality, Coady, d**ucle18,** 'me', **twitrek, **emily, .xXRedRoseXx., **La fille avec yeus Vertes, White Mask Black Eyes, SOURmouth, laughingsadness, passionfornight, **bob, **TwilightObsessor, **IttyBittyFluffyVampire, inlovew/Edward, **twilightlover05, twilight xx3, **bitemecold, totallyinlove, dracoishot, person, sexyEdward, Sarah, Unknown, and last but not least **loss 4 love.**

You guys _totally _mean the world to me and I can't thank you guys enough for following along with this stupid fic and for giving me all the inspiration I need and all that jazz. I hope you guys aren't too mad about the author's note and see how much I really appreciate you guys. smiles big

Now would be the time for anyone to ask any un-answered questions about the fic so far if you would like answers as I will not be updating for awhile. But if not, that's fine, just thanks for reviewing and appreciating my story!

Happy Reading! Love you all!

_Krystal-xosweetseduction_


	13. Captivation

**Disclaimer:** Boy, these are really over-rated. But you know the drill. I own nothing except, hm let's see: Tiernan, Bella's necklace, Edward (I wish), nothing, nothing, Tiernan and last but not least, Bella's necklace. That should give you some ideas.

_Thanks for the nice reviews, yet again. Here you have it folks, the last chapter. Long author's note at the end (I think) so read on!_

**Captivation**

I stood as still as I could in the middle of the living room allowing the words to process through my mind. If it was Lena who was here, then where was Edward? Or better yet, if it was Edward, _why_ was he with her? I awaited the knock on the door as I heard two sets of feet crunching up the walkway. The light tapping of stone hands on glass met my ears and I shot for the door anxiously. A sweat built on my forehead as I hoped beyond hope that the beautiful face of my savior stood behind the wooden door. When I threw open the door, I wasn't disappointed.

It took about half a second for his face to register in my mind and for me to be swept off my feet. My surroundings seemed to disappear as I held my arms tightly around Edward's neck, slightly squished by the force. My heart raced as I breathed in his breathtaking scent, causing tears of happiness to fall from my eyes. When my feet met the floor again I leaned against the wall for support as I pulled Edwards smiling face toward me, locking his lips to mine. Our lips touched with the taste of my salty tears and the curves of our smiles.

As my knees weakened and I began sliding down the wall I felt Edward's arms snake around my whole body, slowly pulling me away from him due to my lack of breath. I leaned against Edward's offered shoulder with my eyes closed as I allowed his scent to calm and regulate my breathing. The soft hums of my lullaby hinted at my ears as Edward held me close to his body, rocking us slightly. When I'd finally been able to breath normally I snaked my arms around his neck again, dropping me mouth to his ear.

"You almost lost me forever."

I felt his body stiffen slightly at my words, but he immediately loosened up. "I love you Bella."

I sighed, giving myself up to his every word from his curvy mouth. "I love you too."

I'd been lost in the moment and failed to remember that there should have been two other people in the room. I opened my eyes quickly to seek them out but even in the darkness I knew we were alone. I stood against the wall with Edward leaning into me for a few more minutes before I pulled back to study his beautiful face. We both stood staring into each others eyes before I sighed deeply, looking around the room again.

"So, where is this mysterious 'Lena' girl?" My voice held suspicion and a hint of excitement.

"Bella, there's a few things you should―"

Edward broke off as a shattering noise came from one of the rooms. Edward took my hand and quickly pulled me toward the sounds as they became more frequent and louder. When we stopped outside the only occupied room with the door open my body and mind froze. Rosalie stood with a picture frame in her hand mid-throw, next to a dresser filled with them. The shards of what looked like glass ornaments stood at Tiernan's feet as he backed toward the wall with each of Rosalie's throws.

"How dare you," _smash, _a picture frame shattered as it met Tiernan's arm, "Use your," _smash, _"_powers,_" another smashed into his head, "On me!"

At the last words, Rosalie lunged _herself _at Tiernan as all the picture frames were gone. Tiernan seemed ready for the attack as he grabbed both of her wrists tightly, forcing her to keep a certain distance from him. I watched Rosalie's face break out into what I thought to be laughter but immediately corrected it as tear-less sobs. She yanked her arms out of Tiernan's hands and sank to the floor as Edward closed the door before me, blocking them from view.

"Come on Bella." Edward's voice was barely a whisper as he pushed against my lower back, leading me to the living room.

I was completely shocked. It wasn't hard to tell by the look in Tiernan's eyes that he had been referring to Rosalie as his mysterious lover. I sat willingly as Edward gently forced me down beside him in the love seat. I instinctively leaned against him and intertwined my fingers with him.

"What's going on Edward?"

He sighed heavily before answering me. "Let's just say Rosalie and Tiernan have a bit of a history."

I flinched as I heard a deep sob come from Tiernan's room. "What do you mean?"

He began to explain. "Tiernan was in love with Rosalie when she was human, except she wasn't Rosalie back them. He's been searching for her for a while but she hadn't remembered anything from her past lives until she saw him with you at the mall." I could tell he was giving me the shorter version of the story.

"Why was Tiernan after me then?" I still hadn't a clue as to how Tiernan had mistaken me for someone he'd loved.

"Your human scent resembles Rosalie's, and when he first spotted you he must have smelt Rosalie's scent along with your own. And he hadn't noticed who Rosalie was because she was a vampire, the girl he'd been looking for was still human."

I sat against Edward as I ran the thoughts through my mind. Tiernan must have fallen in love with Rosalie many times, life times ago when she was still human. Perhaps that was why she missed being human so much. It was now obvious why Tiernan hadn't seen 'Lena' in almost a hundred years. He's been looking amongst the living and Rosalie was _dead. _My mind raced as pictures of a human Rosalie ran through my mind being killed by Tiernan. No wonder she seemed so familiar, I knew her all along.

Edward squeezing my shoulder tightly pulled me out of my thought.

"Don't trouble yourself over this, we've been expecting it," he spoke slowly to me, knowing I was holding on to his every word.

"Expecting it?" I asked curiously.

"Alice."

I nodded in understanding, it was the only logical explanation as to how they could know.

"When Rosalie recognized Tiernan at the mall all the memories of him came back to her. I think Emmett always knew she'd loved someone before him but I don't think he knew enough to place who it was."

I nodded against his arm, encouraging him to continue.

"Over the last few months they've been fighting a lot over how much she loves him, or how little he thinks she does. Stupid really," he paused quickly giving a sigh, "I've known Tiernan almost my whole life and by his thoughts I always knew it was Rosalie he was after. But I couldn't do that to Emmett...so I kept them apart as long as I could."

I felt Edward shaking his head in the dark and I knew he was finished talking. I struggled to grasp all the confusing information being thrown at me but soon gave up as I got lost in Edward's dazzling scent he was breathing down at me.

I looked up into his eyes and struggled slightly to keep breathing. A cool finger swept under my chin lifting my face enough so my lips were accessible to his. I closed my eyes as his light breaths tickled my face due to his closeness. His cold lips suddenly came crashing down to mine as his arms swept me up into his lap. My arms snaked around his neck and he pulled his lips from mine, slowly beginning to his from my jaw to my ear.

"I love you," he whispered, before snaking a trail of kisses down my neck.

I didn't risk answering back as I knew it would probably come out as a squeal. It was unexplainable; what Edward's touch did to me. I felt I could give my whole body up to him and trust he would only do good.

His lips and tongue now caressed my collarbone as one of his cool hands snaked up the back of the baggy shirt tracing circles up and down my back. I kept my eyes closed and dug my body closer to him as I felt his need to be closer. My heart melted under his touch and the cool breath that was now being blown across my suddenly hot skin. Edward pulled his face far enough from my neck to rest his cool forehead against mine, holding my gaze. I still felt his hand tracing circles on my back, and I shivered in delight as it soothed my hot body.

I held my hands against his rock hard shoulders taking in every inch of his face. As I stared into his eyes he lifted us both off of the couch and I noticed he was now walking down the hallway, toward my room. I didn't know how he knew which room to enter, but I soon found myself being pushed under the silk sheets, Edward climbing in behind me. He kicked his shoes to the floor and threw his shirt over his head before packing us both tightly into the sheets.

"Hm," he moaned into my ear as he propped himself onto one elbow, "Today's been a long day."

I turned myself to look at him, positioning myself in the same manner, "Tell me about it."

I watched as a small smile crept onto his face. "I have something for you."

I smiled delightedly, "What is it?"

I saw his hand sink beneath the sheets, most likely to his pocket, and he pulled out my own necklace he's gotten me for my birthday. I smiled at the memory as I sat up and pulled my long hair to the side. I felt Edward slip the necklace around my neck and I heard it clasp in the back. I held on to my hair as I felt Edward trail light butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Make sure you wear it at all times, okay Bella?"

I was only half-heartedly paying attention to his words as the proximity of his mouth kept my mind elsewhere. I leaned against his chest as he placed one more cool kiss against the back of my neck. He sighed heavily into my back and it was the first time I noticed he was troubled by something. I pulled back slightly, attempting to look him in the eyes but I did not succeed. I settled to leaning against him and squeezing his hand in a caring way.

"What's wrong?"

He pulled away from me slightly, trying to see my face. "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You seem troubled by something."

My fingers drummed along his rock hard arms waiting for an answer.

"Nothings troubling me. I'm fine." I already saw through this one.

"Edward..." he head the pleading in my voice.

"Bella..." I also heard it in his, "It's nothing, really."

I didn't believe him for a second as I saw the look in his eyes. After staring at him for a few more minutes, I saw the look of defeat was over him. As I turned in his arms to fully face him, his grip on my hand tightened but he didn't look me in the eyes.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He stared at me with troubled eyes, obviously contemplating what to say.

"Bella," he sighed, "This is all really complicated..."

I just stared, wishing for him to continue.

"Remember when I told you Emmett had an―accident―a little while ago?"

I hadn't totally forgotten but it wasn't as if it was constantly nagging at me either.

I nodded blatantly.

"Well, Bella," I wished he would just spit it out already, "We're moving."

* * *

**RPOV **(Rosalie, just quick, I need to stall) 

I lay on the couch thinking of what had just happened. I felt guilty, dirty and disobedient. How would I have done that to Emmett?

Kissing another man wasn't something I could take back―unlike words.

Seeing Tiernan tonight had undoubtedly brought back feelings that I truly thought to be distinguished forever. As I lay staring at the ceiling I listened as a door opened and shut again quite forcefully. I hoped against hope that it was not Tiernan. When the slight smell of flowers, salt and human filled my lungs I raised my head from the pillow.

"Bella?" I said as I saw the girl standing above me, with tears down her face, holding a blanket and pillow.

* * *

I slowly convinced my brain―myself―that I had heard wrongly. He couldn't have possibly have said he was moving, could he? He evidently saw that look of disbelief plastered on my face because he sat us both up and stared at me seriously. 

"Now would be the time to say something." I could hear himself pleading for me to break the silence.

I thought once more about what he had said and finally came up with only one (half) logical answer.

"Well, I'll be coming with you of course?"

A shot of guilt ran through Edward's eyes and I realized that he had no notion to take me. I shot up and slid over him, out of the bed in disbelief. There was no way in _hell_ I was staying left alone without my angel from heaven. Maybe I relayed on him just a little too much. I rounded on Edward as he sat on my bed, watching me blankly.

"I'm coming with you Edward." My voice came out shakily, trying to convince even myself.

"Bella..."

He was _not_ getting out of this one.

"I'm going with you and that's final!" My shrill voice rang off the walls.

Edwards head hung as he watched his busily fidgeting hands, at a loss for words. I felt tears starting to moisten my eyes as I stared at him in all pitifulness feeling guilty for making me feel this way. Before the first tear fell out of my eye Edward was instantly at his feet ready to catch it as it fell.

"Don't cry, Bella, please."

I felt more tears fall as I looked into his desperate eyes, "How can you do this to me?"

"Please, it's for the best."

Thoughts of many times he'd warned me similarly ran through my mind.

"_I'm sorry," he'd sounded sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really."_

"_I don't know what you mean."_

"_It's better if we're not friends, trust me."_

I stood staring at him as I tried to think of something witty and cunning to say. The look in his eyes held remorse and guilt and I knew he meant what he was saying. _I wouldn't be going with him._

"You don't know what's the best for me Edward."

My voice was low and weak but held such powerful meaning to me. I hung my head as I turned from the love of my life and walked slowly to the door, pulling it open then slamming it in his face. I leaned against the door frame almost expecting the door to open and for Edward to explain he was joking. When that moment never came I thrust my self from the door angrily and opened a hall closet in search for pillows and a blanket. I found a single white, fluffy pillow and a blue wool blanket the proceeded to make my way to my temporary lair of solitude; the couch.

My mixed emotions of anger, sadness and fear formed more tears in my eyes as I strode down the hall toward the living room. When I made it into the room I physically froze as I noticed a body already laying in my place.

"Bella?" It was Rosalie.

I visibly relaxed at her sweet voice and continued walking, trying to wipe the tears from my eyes before she noticed. I had no such luck. As I sat down on the sofa across from her, her eyes looked me over worriedly.

"What happened?"

I curled up into a ball, hugging my pillow while I formed an answer to Rosalie's question. Thoughts were swimming through my head so fast that I failed to notice Rosalie's presence by my side and the new tears falling down my face. I felt Rosalie put her arms around my shoulder and I immediately dug my face into her rock hard shoulder.

"It's okay Bella."

She whispered soothing words into my ear as I sobbed against her. I awaited the moment for my tears to cease and when it happened I sat up straight, wiping the tears, refusing to let anymore fall. Rosalie looked at me with a small smile on her face them reached her arms around me, hugging me lightly.

"You okay?"

I pulled away from her and gave her a watery smile along with a simple nod.

"So, what happened?"

I knew she'd keep asking so I just sighed and dug my chin into the pillow between my propped up legs.

"Edward told me about you guys moving," I murmured into my pillow.

Rosalie's face froze and she looked at me sympathetically. "Bella I'm so sorry!"

I was slightly taken aback by her words, "What are _you_ sorry for? You didn't even do anything."

I continued to keep my face against the pillow as she answered me.

"But it's Emmett's fault and I feel responsible."

I was shocked at her words. She was blaming herself, and Emmett, and that wasn't even what really mattered. I could forgive Emmett for killing Angela (surprisingly), but I couldn't forgive Edward for breaking my heart. Rosalie noticed my silence and began talking again.

"Bella, I really wish it hadn't happened, really, you can just go with them can't you?"

I noticed her choice of words carefully. She said _them_ rather than _us_. Was she planning on not joining the rest of the family?

I shook my head lazily, "Edward won't let me," my voice was barely an audible whisper.

"He can't not let you. I'll talk to Carlisle about it." She tried to smile reassuringly but I noticed how low her voice had been. Probably so Edward didn't hear.

I gave a small smile then sighed heavily into my pillow.

"Where are you guys even planning on moving?"

Her smile faltered and turned into a slight frown, "I think they were talking about England or France."

My mouth opened wide as the reality of her words sunk in. _Europe?_ That was a few miles too far for my liking.

Rosalie noticed the look on my face and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"He won't leave without you Bella."

Somehow, despite the argument between Edward and I, I realized that she was right. Edward wouldn't be able to do that to me. He could barely even leave me alone for a few days let alone move to Europe!

I sat next to Rosalie, troubled by the frown appearing on her beautiful face, and I turned to her to ask what was wrong. Before the words even had a chance to leave my mouth I heard a door open and close shortly after, then was greeted with the sight of a livid Edward and an anxious looking Tiernan. Edward stepped forward first, although he did not talk. He placed a single kiss atop my head and pushed a note into my hand then proceeded to make his way out the front door, Tiernan hot on his heels.

I hastily unfolded the piece of paper in my hand and scowled at the only two words I'd grown used to seeing in his neat scrawl.

_Be Safe_

I heard the sound of car doors slamming then what I'd imagined to be Edward's silver Volvo zooming off down the dirt road. I turned to Rosalie and we both had equally surprised looks on our faces.

"Any clue as to where they might be going?" I asked.

"Tiernan just said to stay inside and they'd be back by morning."

I could tell by the confused look on her face that she was just as clueless as I was. Before I could stop myself my bottom lip turned to a pout and I gave a little 'hmph' as my arms crossed. Rosalie slightly resembled me as she had her arms crossed but a deathly scowl pasted across her face.

"They better come back!" she exclaimed after a few minutes of out sulking.

"I have no clue, but they both have some explaining to do when they get back."

As Rosalie continued to let out heated statements I got to thinking about earlier and how Edward and I had found her and Tiernan. I knew she was upset about whatever happened but that thought didn't ease my curiosity. I still sat with my arms crossed and as Rosalie came to a stop for a breath of air, I took my chance to get in a quick question.

"DoyouhavefeelingsforTiernan?" It came out a little quicker then I'd hoped.

Rosalie stopped abruptly and stayed silent for several minutes. When I was about to ask her if she heard me correctly she heaved a deep sigh and I knew that question was unnecessary. When she brought her eyes to meet mine I spotted the look of utter confusion.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?"

I knew that if tears could fall from her eyes that they would be doing so right now. I didn't think the simple question would upset her so much, but now I realized it was wrong to ask.

I nodded my head reverently, "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

She shook her head and I felt the couch shake in her sobs. I reached around her and squeezed her shoulders tightly. I never thought I'd see the day when Rosalie was being comforted by _me_.

"I don't know what to do Bella," she began, "I mean, I love Emmett but ever since I saw Tiernan I can't get him off my mind!"

Her sobs were muffled into my shoulder and her words were barely audible. I tried to think of something comforting to say but my mind drew a black, so I went with the usual.

"Don't worry, it will all turn out."

After several minutes of soothing 'shh' sounds and humming. Rosalie's body stopped shaking against me but she didn't pull away. I sat against her on the verge of sleep, waiting for her to move. When my breathing was deep and I was in the first stage of sleep, Rosalie shifted her body and moved slowly, placing me in a laying position. There I drifted off into sleep, aware of Rosalie's interest eyes intently on me.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the scent of burning toast. I quickly shot out of my spot on the couch and ran to the kitchen after realizing where I was. I had to laugh as I spotted Rosalie with an apron on flipping a piece of bread in a frying pan. She turned around when she heard my laughter and smiled. 

"I made you breakfast!"

And indeed she had. A small bowl of cereal sat on the counter next to a plate full of crisp bacon and funnily cut fruit. I noticed a bunch of brown goo sitting in the garbage can and wasn't even the slightest bit curious as to what it was.

I laughed again as she took the toast out of the frying pan, which surprisingly looked good.

"Thanks Rosalie."

She smiled again as she placed everything on one plate and walked toward me with it.

"Come on, sit down."

She led me to a spot at the table in the dining room and placed the plate down in front of me, sitting down at the seat next to it. I sat in front of the food and began eating the surprisingly tasty bacon. When I was eventually halfway through a piece of toast the front door burst open and a worried looking Edward ran in along with Tiernan right behind him.

"Wheres the fire!" he shouted.

I sat at the table scowling at him as he finally noticed Rosalie and I. He looked back and forth between us then down at the plate of food in front of me.

"Oh." I could tell he was embarrassed as he looked down at his feet.

I continued scowling at him, daring him to look at me again. Every sat (or stood) in an awkward silence, waiting for someone else to talk. I was the first one to crack. I pushed out of my chair at the table and walked toward the door before anyone could stop me. I pushed my feet into my shoes and walked out the already open door, being sure to slam it on my way out.

I was now at the edge of the forest and leaned helplessly against a tree. I slid down the length of it and fell into a heap on the ground. So many things were running through my head that I couldn't stop to reflect on just one. I pulled my head forward, ready to smack it back into the tree truck but I felt two hands on either side of my head, stopping me. I snapped my eyes open.

"Bella!"

Edward's low voice filled my ears and I looked up into his glassy, topaz eyes. His thumbs began caressing my cheeks and he looked into my eyes with a hard look.

"I'm _so_ sorry Bella," he sounded meaningful, "I never meant to get you so upset."

I nodded and swallowed hard, taking in shallow breaths to keep me from crying. He leaned down toward me and placed a gently kiss on my forehead. He removed his hands from my face then took my hand in his, pulling me up next to him. We walked slowly toward the house in silence until a familiar piano tune dilled my ears. I stopped in my tracks, as did Edward, although he was less startled then me.

"It's just my cellphone."

He pulled the silver device from his coat pocket and quickly flipped it open, beginning to walk again.

"Hello Emmett." I froze at the name, "Yes we found Bella, she's safe."

We were now entering the door leading to the dining room from outside and I stepped in, noting the awkward silence between Tiernan and Rosalie.

"Rosalie? Yes, she's here."

Rosalie and I both shared look as Edward held the silver phone out to his sister.

"It's Emmett, Rosy."

She took the phone and glided out of the room before talking into it. I sat again at my previous spot and picked away at my remaining foot as Edward and Tiernan stared at me. I noticed Edward clutching the table, head position to the direction of Rosalie, his eyes flashing. I only assumed he was listening to her thoughts.

I slipped a piece of melon between my lips and watched Edward's face as he visibly relaxed. Rosalie re-entered the room seconds later.

She walked over to Edward and slipped him back his phone before sliding into the seat next to me.

"They're coming as soon as Alice is finished getting ready."

I pushed my plate of food away and lazily leaned against the table, fingering the necklace around my neck.

"We're leaving?" I looked to Edward for my answer.

"Do you want to stay?" He raised one eyebrow and gave me a funny look.

I looked to Tiernan to be sure he wasn't looking at me before I shook my head quickly. Edward gave me a small smile then turned to Tiernan.

"I know a great coven in Alaska you could join, it'd be great!"

Tiernan's head shot up as he realized Edward was talking to him, "The Denali's?"

Edward nodded his head then Tiernan followed suit, "I'll think about it."

At the mention of the Denali coven a thought came into my mind and I smirked at Edward. "I'm sure you'd like that," he looked at me confused, "Especially getting to live with Irina."

He paled (if that was even possible) at my words and I laughed out loud as did Rosalie. I continued laughing as I watched Edward struggle for words.

"It's okay Edward, I was only joking."

He visibly relaxed and the expression on his face softened. A glint of humor shone in his eyes and I leaned against the table once again. I looked back up to Edward.

"Where are we going after here?"

I'd been wondering about this for quite some time. I couldn't keep Charlie in the dark thinking I was on some trip with Rosalie. I had to get back home. I noticed Rosalie's look to Edward, as if wanted an answer as well.

"Back to Forks for the time being," Edward said as he gave a sigh and rubbed his eyes.

I smiled and looked to Rosalie. She had a slightly confused look on her face as if trying to figure something out. I knew what Edward said troubled her in some way, but I didn't catch on.

We all sat at the table in silence, waiting for something to happen. I only moved once when a fly flew onto my hand and tickled it, causing me to jump. It seemed that it have been several hours before we heard the car in the driveway, but in reality it was barely twenty minuets. I kept my head resting against my arm with my eyes shut as I felt a breeze of air sweep past me. It wasn't until the foot burst open and I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug did I look up.

"I am _so_ sorry Bella! You have no idea how horrible I feel. I should have never let you out of my sight!"

"Alice," I choked out, "Can't―breathe."

She gave a small laugh then pulled away from me. Standing beside us was Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Esme just looking at us with small smiles on their faces. I immediately walked toward the group, giving them all a hug in turn, minus Jasper. It took me several minutes of reassuring my safety to the Cullen's (especially Alice) before I realized who was missing from the welcoming scene.

I'd been standing next to Edward when I heard it. A horrible sound of ripping flooded my ears, causing me to jump back in fright. A long scream filled my ears followed by a crashing sound and loud sobs. Every Cullen in the room stiffened.

Carlisle was the first to shoot past the family and out the door. Edward turned to me with intent eyes.

"Stay with Alice."

He ran out after Carlisle, out of view. The last of the Cullen's, save Alice, ran out next making me feel like a child left with a babysitter.

"What's going on?" I asked Alice as she stood at the window, looking outside with wild eyes.

She ignored my question and continued looking outside of the window at whatever seemed to be happening. Without even hesitating I took my chance and ran for the open door to check for myself what all the commotion was about. I ignored Alice's yells for me to stop and sprinted outside to the edge of the forest, where all the noise seemed to be coming from. Without even catching a glimpse at what was happening my foot met something slippery and sent me crashing into the ground.

When I sat and lifted my shaking hands in front of me to get up I shrieked in fright and repeatedly tried to lift myself out of the blood that now covered my body.

I noticed Alice standing beside me, not breathing but also trying to reach me without stepping into the blood. Tears of fright and frustration spilled down my face as I tried to think of what had happened. And I thought the worst.

When Edward found me I was kneeling in the puddle of blood, cursing under my breath as I pressed my blood-filled palms into my eyes as to make the disgusting images in my mind disappear. I only moved when his strong arms lifted me up to my feet and pulled my against him despite all the blood on me. My mind chose to ignore his words of comfort and I continued sobbing into his shoulder at the stench of the blood and gross images in my mind. As my throat parched, I began to slow down the crying and screaming as to settle my throat if I ever wanted to talk again.

My shaking arms were tightly grasped around my lovers neck but the feeling of sorrow and fright never left my body once. A sob that wasn't my own then filled my ears and for the first time I looked up and my eyes fell upon the most heartbreaking scene I've _ever_ had to see.

A breath caught in my throat at the amounts of blood spilled across the beautiful greenery and fresh flowers. Rosalie's thin body was clutching to an unrecognizable coat, disgustingly attached to amounts of flesh and what looked like crumbled stone. Her deep sobs filled my ears and my heart churned as I watched Carlisle try to pry Rosalie's hands from the body and Esme trying to ease Rosalie to her arms. Jasper was standing a considerable distance from the blood although most likely trying to calm Rosalie down. Tiernan and Emmett were nowhere to be found.

I pulled myself away from Edward and focused on him with tear-filled eyes.

"Emmett?"

My voice was shaky and I hoped beyond hope that he wouldn't confirm my questioning voice with what I was dreading. He pulled my face toward his and began whispering to me, leaving the question un-answered.

"Where's Emmett!" I shouted hoping to at least catch the attention of one of the other family members as Edward, clearly, wasn't answering me.

My heart stopped as his head fell and his voice came out as a mere whisper, "We don't know."

I twisted my face in confusion and focused hard on taking in deep breaths. My brain chose now to actually register the fact that I was covered from head to toe in a fair amount of blood that wasn't even mine. I stumbled over my own feet as they both moved frantically trying to catch my slowly falling body. With one last intake of salty breath, my mind fell blank into a deep abyss of blackness.

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap_

What in the hell was that damn noise? You'd think that in a house full of good-hearing vampires, one of them would have the decency to turn off a leaking tap.

_Splat, splat, splat_

Now what was happening? If someone doesn't turn off that tap all the way soon I'm gonna―.

_BOOM_

I shot upright in the bed as the clash of thunder echoed off of the bedroom walls. My eyes were filled with complete darkness and I frantically searched beside me for one thing; Edward. When I failed to touch his cold skin I was suddenly aware of the unbearably painful pinpricks stabbing into the back of my neck. I lifted my hand to massage―what I thought was a kink―out of it but winced in pain as I touched tender flesh.

I removed my hand from my neck and pushed myself off of the silk sheets, feet touching the stone cold floor. I felt ridiculous with my arms held out in front of me searching for the door, but not a single speck of light shone through the room so I had no other choice. My hand eventually noisily came into contact with the loose doorknob and I tugged at it, only it didn't open.

I became panicked as I struggled with the door only to find that it still wouldn't budge.

As if on cue, a clap of thunder filled my ears causing me to jump back as it startled me. A small shriek leaving my lips. The rattling at the door settled me and I immediately fell calm. I was grateful when the door opened, spilling light into the room and revealing a distressed Jasper standing in the doorway. I walked toward him with the intentions of thanking him then going to find Edward, but Jasper thought otherwise. My voice caught in my throat when I tried to speak and Jasper stood looking at me, inhumanly still.

"Edward wants to talk to you first Bella."

I could feel the warmth in my body as he sent me waves of calmness. I nodded in understanding and sat on the bed, wondering what he wanted to talk about. I knew that if he sent Jasper is mustn't be very good news. Jasper glided slowly to me and sat next to me on the bed, fidgeting nervously.

"He'll be here in a minute," he said.

Jasper and I were rarely ever alone together and I could see reason for his nervousness. Whenever we'd found ourselves singled out or alone we always had trouble finding what to say. Subconsciously my mind knew that he was the newest one to the 'vegetarian' way of living and always made mental notes to be careful when with him.

Before I could nod my head to show him I understood, Edward's shadow filled the room, blocking the little bit of light that had been shining through. Like Jasper, Edward looked tired and stressed. I wanted to jump from the bed and hug him but something held me back. I waited for him to walk into the room and seat himself next to me before I threw my arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"What happened Edward?" I asked as I dug my face into his shoulder and he dug his into my messy bunch of hair.

He squeezed me tightly once more before he pulled back and looked me over with topaz eyes.

"Tiernan's dead," he said it quite seriously although I wished not to believe him. What was up with people and dieing?

A string of remorse shot through me for a slip second before I felt a knowing warmth spread through my fingertips down my whole body. So that's why Jasper was here.

"But...how?" I found myself muttering, watching Edward's half lit face.

"Emmett."

My mind began piecing together the things that had happened. Seeing Rosalie crying over the body―Tiernan's―in my mind again caused me to shudder and Edward pulled me toward him, attempting to spread warmth throughout my body. I realized that Emmett must have killed Tiernan, being in such a state of rage about him and Rosalie. I didn't know what to think about the news and just sat staring into Edward's eyes for quite a few minutes before I came to a conclusion; I must forgive Emmett and everyone needs to move on.

The vampire that had caused so much trouble in the past few weeks was finally dead, and no body seemed too happy about it. I couldn't say that it had shocked me that he was dead, but it had taken a lot to accept it. After spending that day with Tiernan on my own, I realized he wasn't too bad after all. And after having Rosalie admit that she might have had feelings for him his death seemed a bit sudden. Although, technically, he was already dead. But now he was gone.

I sighed deeply and shifted my gaze from Edward to Jasper, then out the door straight ahead of us.

"So how's Rosalie doing then?"

Edward and Jasper shared a look that answered the question for me. It was a stupid question, really. Obviously she was doing badly. Despite the obviousness, Edward gave me an answer.

"She's doing poorly. She won't hunt or anything," I was suddenly aware of how she was a vampire and how vicious she had been in Alaska, "She also broke things off with Emmett."

My eyes widened in shock at the last statement and I turned to Jasper for confirmation. When I noticed he had his head down I shot up and walked for the bedroom door with intentions of my own.

"Bella! Where are you going?"

"To knock some sense into Rosalie, that's where!"

I continued out the door but nearly fell over when I felt a strong arm around my middle, pulling me back into the room. I stomped my foot in frustration at how easy it was for Edward to stop me from doing things. I sat on the edge of the bed giving up to Edward's demanding actions.

"You have to stay away from her, she hasn't fed in nearly three days."

I sighed and nodded, realizing that it was just my safety he was worried about. I still sat stubbornly on the bed waiting for someone to say something, but we sat in silence for a few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up nervously and looked at the both of them, impatient.

"Someone say something!" I jerked my head back violently. It was the first time I noticed the pain in my neck since Edward had came into the room.

"Ouch!" I said as I brought a hand to my neck with a mind to rub it but once again pulled away when it hit the tenderly bruised flesh.

I was getting angry at everything and let out noises of frustration and sat back down on the bed, "What the hell happened to my neck!"

Edward placed a hand on my shoulder and I immediately felt at ease. I wasn't sure if it was Jasper or Edward sending the calming feeling through me, but I was grateful nonetheless. My breathing came out jagged as Edward pulled my hair away from my neck and looked at it closely. I felt his cool breath against the hot flesh and I was thankful that he knew exactly what to do. I heard him say something in a hum to Jasper, and Jasper got up and left the room.

"It's worse then I thought," Edward said when Jasper was gone, his voice sounding a little hurt.

I looked at him confusedly, "What even happened?"

"When you fainted yesterday," his eyes looked pained with his answer, "I gripped you a little too hard when you fell."

The look in his eyes told me that he felt bad that it had happened, but I thought nothing of it. I looked at it as his trying to make sure I was safe. I knew he'd never mean to hurt me and I over looked his mistake. I smiled at him and saw his eyes brighten as I did.

"It's okay Edward, it doesn't even hurt much."

He tried to give me a smile but I knew he was still unconvinced. He really did worry about me too much.

"I should have been more careful. You would have probably been safer if I let you fall rather then grab you."

His eyebrows were twisted in a frown but I could still see a small smile playing at his lips, probably not wanting to upset me.

"Really Edward, it's fine."

I leaned against his arm momentarily and he rested his hand on my leg until Jasper entered the room again with Alice by his side. I looked up and smiled at Alice as she came at me and pulled me into a hug like she had the day previous.

"I was so worried about you! You just fainted and Carlisle couldn't even wake you up!"

She was now sitting next to me on the bed with Jasper at her side, looking at me with wide eyes as she told me of how scared she'd been when she thought I died of fright. After her non-stop talking for nearly ten minutes she pulled me into a tight but gentle sideways hug and looked to Edward.

"You guys better hurry up, we're leaving in an hour."

I raised my eyebrows and looked to Edward, "We're leaving?"

"We're going back to the hotel to grab the rest of our stuff, then yes, we're leaving."

I didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. I'd been having fun (for the most part) on this 'trip' and I didn't really want it to stop. But then again I needed to get back to Charlie as he was probably worried about me. I also had to get back to school, I already missed too much. I nodded at Edward and smiled at Alice and Jasper as they left the room, keeping the door open for light.

"Ready for a shower?" Edward asked me.

I nodded my head and stood up from the bed ready to go walk down the hall toward the bathroom but Edward pulled me back. He crushed his body close to mine against the door frame and placed a gentle but bruising kiss on my lips. He kissed down my jaw and below my ear he stopped.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I saw you just yesterday!" I giggled. (Yes, Bella giggled.)

He smiled, "I still missed you."

I pulled his head down to mine and smiled against his lips as he kissed me softly. He held me up slightly as my knees became weak like they usually did, still kissing me. We were lost in our own little world of sweet kisses until we heard someone beside us.

"Ahem."

We both looked up and smiled guiltily at Esme. I could tell by her face that she was trying hard not to smile.

"Get along you two, we're leaving soon."

Edward took my hand and I gave Esme one last apologetic smile before being led into the small bathroom at the end of the hallway. I noticed that my bag I had left at the hotel was here along with all of my other things that I had forgotten about. Edward pulled two towels out of the hall closet for me and was about to turn to leave before he remembered something.

"Bella, before I forget," he walked toward me with an outstretched hand.

I held my hand out to take whatever he was giving me. When he pressed the sun-shaped necklace into my hand I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I stepped on my tiptoes and kissed him before shooing him nicely out the door.

After a quick shower with my strawberry shampoo and melon soap, I stood in front of the steamy mirror with a towel wrapped around me. I wrung the excess water out of my hair and began brushing it. When my hair was totally knot-free I ran my fingers through it easing it into a low pony-tail, not taking the time to dry it. I dropped my towel and ran through my bag to find appropriate clothes to wear in the Atlanta heat. I pulled on my underwear and bra then slipped into a pair of light jeans and a basic red tank top.

I put everything back into my suitcase and opened the bathroom door and found Edward outside waiting for me, smiling. I smiled up at him as he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"We're leaving now."

I took in a deep breath and let it out, looking around Tiernan's house taking in everything. I never wanted to forget any of this. Edward went into the bathroom and picked up my bags and walked out, leading me outside toward the two cars that sat in the driveway. One being Edward's silver Volvo and the other being Rosalie's shining red 'ostentatious' car. Edward threw my bags into the truck of the car and shut it rather forcefully. He walked to the passenger side and held open the door for me and I stepped in, sitting in my spot that I hadn't filled in a long time.

The bright sun shone down on us as we drove along the highway making our way to the Four Seasons. Edward had to keep the tinted windows up and leave his shirt sleeves down as to not shine and to give drivers by a fright. It was quite hard for Edward to jump out of the car and run into the building once we got to our destination. I tried my hardest to distract the bellhops and valets from staring at the Cullen's, but of course they would look at them because of their beauty.

The Cullen's and I were in a single elevator (save Rosalie and Emmett) going up to the fifteenth floor to our old rooms. Nobody spoke the whole time. We got to our floor and walked the ways to our rooms in silence. All of us turned our respective ways and walked into the rooms to quickly pick up the rest of our stuff that we had left behind. Edward and I quickly scrambled through the room picking up thrown around shirts and articles of clothing and I took my green bathing suit from the bathroom. When we were pretty satisfied we made our way back downstairs to wait for the rest of the family.

* * *

The plane ride home was quite uneventful. Edward and I got stuck neck to an old English couple who'd decided that young people couldn't fall in love. The whole time they were criticizing our relationship and telling us that there was no possible way that we could know what love was. We gave them a little public display (along with the help of Jasper and Alice) and they finally decided to leave us alone. During the last half hour of the flight I drifted into an uneasy sleep and was awoken by the planes jerks when we came to a stop. 

"Are we here already?" I asked Edward as I rubbed my eyes.

"Take a look outside."

I looked out of the window beside Edward and gave a big smile as my eyes met the damp and gloomy sky. We were definitely back home. Edward took my hand and let me off of the plane and took my to wait for our baggage. When it came around on the conveyor belt he pulled it off easily and we made our way to the doors. When we were about halfway toward the parking lot I stopped.

"What?" Edward asked.

"What about the rest of the family?" I thought it was weird that we were leaving without them.

"They told us to go ahead."

"Oh," I said with a simple nod and continued walking in step with Edward.

We walked toward his silver Volvo in the parking lot and he dumped our stuff into the back. He once again opened my door for me and I sat comfortably in the seat, joined by Edward seconds later.

"How exactly did your car get here?" I asked Edward curiously.

He gave me a smirk and raised one eyebrow, "We have our ways."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him and contentedly took his hand in mine. I was happy to be finally going home. To be able to continue school and my normal life with Edward constantly down my back because of Alice's visions. Not worried about Emmett drinking the life from someone and having to pack up and leave...

I looked up to Edward and just watched him as he drove at his tremendous speeds down the road. I knew that the usually hour and a half drive would probably only end up being only forty-five minutes. Edward turned to me and smiled briefly and squeezed my hand, being sure to look at the road again before I scolded him for not keeping his eye. The happy silence that we'd grown so accustomed to filled the car and we both sat quite content. Every so often Edward would turn up the radio and we would both hum or lightly sing our favorite songs, enjoying each other's presence. I was starting to hope beyond hope that Edward didn't mean what he'd said at Tiernan's about them leaving...

Exactly forty three minutes later I found Edward pulling his sleek car into my drive-way. Charlie's cruiser sat on the side of the road along with my red unused truck. Edward helped me pull my stuff out of the trunk then placed it next to me on the door step, kissing me briefly.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," he whispered into my ear and I smiled and nodded before opening the front door.

The knowing smell of bacon and eggs filled my nose and I smiled as I lugged my stuff through the door.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Yeah dad, it's me."

Charlie walked out of the kitchen and smiled as he saw me struggling with all my bags.

"It's good to see you honey," he walked over and gave me a hug. "I really missed you."

I smiled as Charlie showed his affection and hugged him back, "I missed you too."

He offered me help with my bags and I accepted it gratefully. He took the heaviest one and placed it in the doorway of my room.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great." I didn't know what to tell him as the whole trip had been a lie, but I improvised.

"That's good honey, hungry?"

I crinkled my nose at the bacon and eggs and shook my head politely, "I have a lot of unpacking to do, I should probably get to that first."

He smiled and gave me another quick hug with a kiss on the forehead. "Get a good rest and we'll have breakfast together tomorrow."

I smiled and said good night before walking into my bedroom to see Edward laying on my bet with his head propped up, smiling at me.

"He missed you a lot you know."

I smiled and plopped down on the bed next to him. "Of course he did, I'm his daughter."

Edward laughed and rolled his eyes at me and I playfully stuck my tongue out at him. He pulled me close to him and slipped us both underneath the covers on my bed. They were just how I left them. I lay contentedly in his arms and smiled against his chest, breathing him in. My heart melted when he swept his cool lips down to my ear and whispered my name.

"Bella," Edward whispered flawlessly into her ear, causing the girl to shiver. **(A/N: If you didn't notice this is a change in POV. It's not anyone's it's just, um, third person?)**

He had whispered her name so full of love and compassion that it had caused her to feel a new feeling toward the man holding her so close. Her heart skipped a beat as he pulled her close to him, trying to forge their bodies together to one. He held her close to his chest, never wanting to let go of the girl...but he was well aware that sooner or later he had to.

The sky was just beginning to darken and the sun was barely visible above the horizon. The pale skinned boy whispered to the girl again.

"It's twilight."

And indeed it was. No sooner then the girl had looked out of the window to see the truth of his words then she was leaning against his chest, breathing softly as she had fallen asleep in his arms. He watched her as she slept away, until the darkest hours of the night. The darkness left Edward unfazed as he watched his sleeping beauty with compassion and longing. He thought of how different this girl was, and how wonderfully she had brightened up his life. He thought of how the simplest things like her rhythmic breathing and beating of her heart could make him feel things that he'd never once experienced before.

It was because of this young man's love for her, the reason he had to leave.

He couldn't let the inevitable happen to her. He needed her to live and bring out the best in everyone around her. He needed her to grow up and have children and be happy with what the earth had given her. He needed her to be _human. _She couldn't do any of those things if she was dead.

As carefully as he could, Edward slipped his arms from around the girl and slid from under her blankets. His wistful glide helped him to leave unnoticed to the girl. He watched her as her breathing never once changed. He listened carefully to the sounds of her beating heart, never once skipping the beat as it so often did so in his presence. The steady thumping sound of the blood pulsing through her veins would forever be in his mind. Never leaving.

Edward stood facing Bella, watching her sleeping face as the moonlight spilled over it. Her eyebrows scrunched up and he couldn't help but smile at her sleeping figure. The perfectness of her face was shown in the peaceful moonlight of the night and he regretted to never being able to see it again. He couldn't let anything happen to her, and he needed to get away.

His head bent down and his cool lips met Bella's soft, warm ones. She shuddered in her sleep against the coldness, but still, never waking. Edward could feel his stone-cold heard breaking as he looked at her. This would be the last time in his non-lifetime that he would be able to look upon such a beauty and see the tranquility about it. He ran his fingers through her hair one more time before leaning into her ear and whispering to her one last time.

"_I love you..."_

And his words were lost forever as he glided out her bedroom window one last time.

* * *

**A/N: **

_Passage from Twilight, not sure which page and such but I'm sure you all know how Edward says it on many occasions and should therefore not think that I think that the italics up there are my own )_

_Okay guys, so that's it. My amazing ending._ _Ha-ha I bet half of you really hated that ending and are gonna leave me nasty reviews saying that it sucked and ruined the story, but that's okay. I think it was a perfect ending for this fic and it leaves a lot to the imagination for you to wonder what happens and such. I hope you also didn't mind the_

_POV change at the end either. I'm not sure if I'm going to post an epilogue to this or not, I'll have to think about it. I want many reviews on my last chapter! They make me very happy! _

_Special thanks to all of those who reviewed my story in the past and have kept up with it thus far. Special thanks to Luna for being awesome and taking all of my stupid questions and trying to answer them so I could finish this. Also, thanks to Kait (PeteStump) for looking after this chapter and being such a great help ) I really appreciate it you two (throws hearts and flowers at Luna and Kait)! I'd also like to thank all of you who actually like this story and put it on you're favorites list and such, which is only 25 of you but I love you all very muchly. _

_I can't believe I actually finished this story and I have all of you to thank! If you guys have any questions or anything just leave it in a review and I will be sure to get back to you! Once again thanks for everything and be on the look out for a maybe epilogue!_

_Okay I just decided! Actually I decided about 6 hours ago in the shower (and came back to write this), that I'm making an epilogue to this story but posting it as something different. It's something more like an _alternate ending_ rather then the actual epilogue for this story. The one that's posted after this chapter is the actual one but the other one I'm going to be posting will be what would have happened if my mind wasn't too in love with this story to end it here...that should give you some hints. Yeah that was really confusing but I hope you at least half get it. If you don't you'll find out soon enough._

_Oh yeah, and when exactly does New Moon come out?_

_Please review! It is, after all my last chapter. And I hope it was long enough, 10,000 words!_

_Krystal- xosweetseduction_


End file.
